Thorns of a Rose
by Comycat1987
Summary: The barrier is finally open. Frisk and the monsters have no time to celebrate. Thrown amidst a world of distrustful humans and even more vengeful monsters, Frisk needs to find where her loyalties can truly lie. However, her worst enemy may be herself, and every rose has its thorns. (Sequel story to Howlingtale, an Undertale AU story. Warning for maturity. Rating may be changed.)
1. Chapter 1- Figuring things out

**Welcome to the sequel to Howlingtale! As such it is highly recommended that you read the first story so you know what the hell is going on. Lol.**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, I was really busy and ill. Hopefully I can keep a decent pace on this, as well as the comic, over the summer. Until my emotional state gets in the way, heh.**

 **This will be less action heavy, though I tweaked original plans to include more action. It may also include slight nsfw scenes in the future** … **I am still debating. Ultimately it comes down to of it has anything to do with the story.**

 **There will be lots of sensitive issues handled more directly than the previous installment, including but not limited to alcoholic parenting, unhealthy relationships, ect. Though if you got through the last one with enough lewd content to make even a sailor blush you should be gud.**

 **Before we begin, I would also ask you check out the comic on DA! I cannot stress this enough! Flowey a dirt bag:v**

 **Anyways, on with the sequel! Yay!**

* * *

 _ **Thorns of a Rose**_

* * *

Everything was warm and soft and comfy…

It was like Frisk was in a tight wad of blankets and happiness…

Her eyes were too heavy to open…

Frisk pushed her head further into the pillow…

' _This is a pretty weird pillow'_ , she vaguely thought. Ridged, hard… almost like a ribcage…

Wait.

Frisk sniffed.

Oh.

That was a ribcage.

Frisk was too tired to sit up.

She wondered _why_ she was in Sans's bed.

Then, memories from the day before slowly trickled back.

Doggo, Asriel, the barrier…

Frisk felt a light excitement in her stomach mixed with slight discomfort. It would… take awhile to get used to everything that had happened and to put it behind her.

Frisk sighed and relaxed, slumping against Sans's torso. She didn't remember any details of last night after they got home. She had been so tired…

She noticed Sans's arm was wrapped around her, keeping her close. She enjoyed the feeling of his ribcage slowly rising and falling against her cheek as he let out growling snores, the sound making the bones vibrate slightly. It felt like it resonated in her core and within seconds she was back into the sweet abyss of sleep.

However, it felt like only a heartbeat later she was awaken by loud thumps downstairs that shook the floor.

"U-Undyne! Please keep quiet! My brother and the human are still sleeping!"

"Still? Are you kidding me! It's 2 pm already! They need to get up and be pumped! We can go to the SURFACE!"

There was a loud crash.

Frisk groaned and tried shutting the noise out…

Her "pillow" had other plans.

Sans shifted and then sat up, and her head fell down to the warm sheets. She rolled on her back as he pulled his arm away.

Frisk voiced her displeasure as Sans stretched and yawned.

He jolted immediately at the sound of her voice.

"Frisk! What are ya- oh. Yeah." Sans let out an awkward cough and looked away with blue cheekbones.

"Sleeeeeeep." Frisk tried not to laugh. Seeing Sans so flustered instead of being his normal laid back self was a treat.

Sans sensed her amusement and grumbled.

"We'll see who's embarrassed in the future, snap pea. So, Undyne decided not to let us recover, eh? Figures."

There were more shaking crashes. Hopefully the TV was still intact.

Frisk couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed at Undyne. After seeing them all die, after reaching the sunset with them… She had grown to appreciate them all that much more.

Sans didn't have to same mindset. He had been pretty grumpy yesterday despite the reason to celebrate. Hopefully he wasn't in the same mood today.

Sans, surprisingly, didn't share her wishes to go back to sleep and got up, huffing.

Frisk made an unhappy sound.

Sans looked down at her.

"You can sleep as long as you want. I'm hungry. And I got to make sure Undyne doesn't break anything."

Frisk sniffed, she wanted her pillow back.

"Eat that bag of cheeto's you have stuffed in your drawer."

"Naw, stale."

"Why don't you get rid of it then?"

"I don't feel like it." Sans, despite having a messy room, was usually good about keeping food out. Probably because getting rid of pests was more work than preventing them.

However, Sans wasn't doing that today.

Frisk sat up, Scratching the back of her ear. The fluffy brown appendages flicked upward in response, feeling warm.

"Sans." Frisk didn't want pests either.

"Frisk."

"Get rid of it."

"No."

"I'll break up with you."

"Fine."

Frisk smirked, liking her new ground over him.

But, with that thought…

Frisk felt a nervous ball in her chest.

Yesterday she had no hesitation, but…

This was weird.

She was dating a monster.

Frisk swallowed. She trusted him wholeheartedly and… maybe loved him? She wasn't completely sure yet. She was affectionate and loved being around him, but was that love? And, the other thing…

Intimacy.

Frisk shuddered.

Not a thought for now.

Not. Now.

"Hey, Snap pea? You good?"

Frisk's head snapped up.

"Huh?"

Sans blinked slowly, a shirt in his hands.

"You were staring off. Are you feeling okay? From… yesterday."

Frisk breathed in.

"Yeah, I told you. I'm not hurt."

"I know. But… emotionally. I…" Sans trailed off.

Frisk was silent.

She didn't want to think about the bad.

 _To be honest I'm certainly not going to be the same after a day or even a week._

Frisk suppressed the memories of blood and dust and shook herself.

"Are _you_ okay?" Frisk countered, noticing his solemn face.

"Mhm… for the most part… you just scared me… lemme' know if you feel unwell, okay?"

"Yep. Doofus." Frisk yawned. She just wanted to have a peaceful day of laying around and happiness.

She didn't want Sans ruining it with his paranoia…

"Alright, get out."

Frisk's eyes widened.

"Huh?" "Out with ya."

"Why?!" Frisk whined.

Sans grinned at her.

"Well, you can either leave or watch me undress. We _are_ dating, so… maybe it's best you get a peak at the Package?" Sans winked.

"No no no." Frisk leaped out of the bed. Noooooooope.

"Actually, since I've already seen you na-"

"Sans, we don't talk about that."

Frisk shivered. God, that was awful. The bath incident.

She felt more violated now… knowing he had… liked her.

Oh boy.

Sans was giggling.

Frisk threw a pillow at his head before snatching the blanket up and leaving.

Undyne was in the kitchen with Papyrus, yelling about eggs. Storm was curled up on the couch.

He jumped up when he saw her, purring and waving his tail.

Frisk smiled and took him up in her arms, letting him lick her face as she laid on the couch. The poor baby…

His bandana was off, laid out on the floor. He looked so naked without it.

He sniffed her and gave her a wide eyed look, like he was betrayed.

"I'll convince him to let you in one day." Frisk promised.

Baby steps.

"Is that the nerd!?"

Undyne stomped in, egg yolk splattered all over her sweater. Her hair was wild and unkempt.

"IT IS! Sup." She waved.

"Hi." Frisk looked the fish over.

"It's 3-a-fucking clock. I wanted to force you shopping as a celebration!"

"Noooooo…"

"Yes Bitch!"

"I want to rest. And there are other things to worry about. We can't celebrate fully yet." She was happy, but anxious. It wasn't as simple as walking out into society. It could go horribly wrong.

"OH come on! No one is dead, we broke the barrier! Everyone is excited! Actually, the monters were all asking about you." Undyne smiled. "You earned yourself a place as one of us. The vote to keep you alive

passed without a problem. There's going to be a meeting at 1 tomorrow for all of us to go to, so we all

gotta get it all in today!"

"Meeting?"

Undyne ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. Doggo wanted us all to go. He said 'You all have played a valuable part in this movement and such deserve to have a say.' Self absorbed idiot." She stretched her neck as she spoke.

Papyrus came into the room.

"Human! Finally! Are you and Sans feeling okay? The Great Papyrus is preparing a mighty meal that will make you feel even better!"

"Yeah, Papy." Frisk looked him over intently, trying to see any sign of unhappiness or fear or mental scarring.

Nothing but his usual Papyrus self.

"I was scared when I didn't see you on the couch this Morning! But then Sans said where you were and I was very happy!"

"What." Oh no.

Well, not like they could hide it, but…

Already?

"I am very happy for you two!" Papyrus jumped around with glee. "I need to throw a big party! And make sure he treats you correctly." Papyrus lost enthusiasm at the last part, instead frowning.

"You already know." Frisk wanted to curl up into a ball. "Wait, WHAT?"

F. U. C. K.

UNDYNE.

Frisk face palmed.

Joy.

"Did you just say what I thought you did?"

"Oh yes, Undyne! I forgot to tell you Before! Frisk and my brother are fi-" "Papyrus, please." Frisk shot up, begging. Her tail swished back and forth, fluffed out.

Storm mewed in concern.

"What's wrong human?"

"Papyrus, TELL ME!" Undyne grabbed the taller skeleton by the shirt and shook him, fins fanned out.

"My brother finally asked the human out!"

"HOLY FUCK!"

Frisk groaned and curled in on herself, plopping back down on the couch.

Her cheeks burned red.

 _How could you do this to me Papyrus how_

"Fucking finally! Everyone saw this coming, it's not like it's a surprise."

"Huh?"

"Nerd, even Papyrus knew Sans had it on for you. Seems everyone but you knew, actually. 'Cause you're an idiot. So… still a virgin?"

"Undyne! Inappropriate!" Papyrus scolded.

"YES! What the hell! We literally got together yesterday!" Frisk also looked at Papyrus with the concern of _how_ he knew what virginity was.

"So? It's Sans."

"Sans respects boundaries." Frisk said dryly. Something new she learned about him that despite his… perverted nature, he was extremely paranoid about pushing her too far and was nervous about the whole intimacy thing just as she was. It was reassuring.

"And I would like if you would please respect our privacy all the same." Frisk added.

"Awww, c'mon! We're besties! You should tell me everything about everything!" Undyne wrapped her arm around Frisk's neck despite her squeak of protest and grounding her fist against her skull, flattening her ears.

"Leave her alone, fishpaste."

Sans thumped down the stairs, and Frisk caught a glimpse of his black sweater and blue sweatpants from her spot of being held against Undyne's chest.

Undyne let her prisoner go, smiling at Sans.

"Ya scored, huh?"

"Sure. And that means you keep your lesbian hands off my girl."

"No, we're in a polygamy now."

"Hippidy hoppidy let go of my property." Sans pointed at a faded frog on his sweater.

It's black eyes stared into her soul.

Such pain behind its gaze..

Undyne sat down and moved over to give him room. To her relief, there seemed to be no more tension between them. Actually, it was more relaxed than it had ever been between them.

Sans limped over and plopped on the couch, sitting next to her.

Storm stared at him wide-eyed.

Frisk got an uneasy feeling from the glaring cat and looked away.

"Brother, I am preparing a meal! Is there something you would like?" for once Papyrus wasn't scolding Sans for sleeping late. Once in a blue moon.

"The Grillby's bag in the fridge. Don't even heat it up, just bring it in."

"Ew! Sans, I refuse! You need a better meal than cold 3 day old greasy cheeseburgers and fries!"

"I'll eat other stuff, I'm just really hungry bro."

Frisk looked down at her stomach. She had a slight empty feeling, though not bad at all. Chances were she'd only eat a bite or two before being pressured by Sans to eat more.

"Lady Toriel is coming over soon to help. You can wait."

"but I'm even getting Hangry. I'm all skin and bones over here." Sans winked.

Frisk playfully slapped him before Undyne did.

Knucklehead.

…

After lunch with both Undyne and Toriel, Frisk dragged Sans out to the library.

She was tired, but she wanted to return an overdue book. She had forgotten about it and it was a week overdue.

She was a bit flustered when all the townspeople stopped her and thanked her, asked her if she was okay, even gave her gifts. The librarian treated her the same.

The green lizard greeted her excitedly, asking about the barrier, if she was excited. He also tried talking to Sans, but Sans hung back. Sans didn't like the library for some reason, she had come to conclude.

"When we are moving to the surface, we may need to get rid of some books. Copies, extras. I couldn't think of a better person to take them but you." The librarian monster smiled warmly. "After all, you have helped us so much before."

Frisk blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure? I could always help you m-"

"No, no. We want you to have them. As a thank you."

So they ended up carrying back two boxes of books on top of everything else.

Sans was grumbling the whole way, about how he didn't like being an idol or carrying books or anything.

Part of Frisk wished he could be friendly as he was when she first met him. But, she was also happy he wasn't hiding his emotions.

As they walked, feet crunching through the snow, enjoying the warmer air and brightness, a familiar face showed up in front of them. Hands in his pockets, eyes gleaming.

Treyco?

Sans stopped and growled, glaring the cat monster down. Treyco caught sight of them and snarled slightly, though his eyes showed slight fear.

He pulled the earbuds from his ears.

"… Don't expect a congratulations from me." He said quietly.

"I didn't." Frisk kept a straight face. She didn't feel like making enemies anymore…

She put down the box of books in the snow.

"Look, I understand we had a rough beginning. But… I don't want enemies. So I'll forgive you, and we can put everything in the past, deal? And don't worry about Grump back there." Frisk shot him a look as she extended her hand.

Treyco looked down at it before shaking his head.

"NO. Forgiveness isn't worth anything in this world. Neither is friendship. The world doesn't play fair and it isn't sunshine and rainbows where humans and monsters and whatever the fuck you are can just prance through fields of happy little flowers." Treyco spat. He put his hands in his pockets again.

Frisk out her arm out in front of Sans before he got any ideas. The skeleton snarled, his fangs showing.

Treyco began walking away.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

As he walked away, his words echoed in her head. " _Whatever the fuck you are"_

Frisk's heart sped up.

He had a point…

Was she even human anymore? With her ears and tail and fangs…

Would she even be accepted back into the human world herself?

Sans huffed.

"I swear to God if you weren't here I'd kick his ass. We don't need this." He turned to her.

"Don't worry bout him snap pea. Just a salty lowlife."

Frisk nodded reluctantly and picked the box back up, leading the way back to the house.

Sans muttered something behind her and caught up, his shoulder touching hers.

Frisk… felt oddly disturbed. No longer happy, the memories of the past and anxiety of the future creeped up on her.

Frisk closed her eyes.

 _It'll be fine. Everything will be fine._

 _Don't worry about it._

…

 _Asriel lay on his knees, blood pooling below him and staining his green shirt red. His eyes, wide and glossy, unseeing yet all seeing._

 _They stared straight at her, full of pain._

" _we'll never be free."_

 _Frisk tired to speak, tried to move. The air was so cold, and her body felt like ice. She heard a faint noise like TV static, a sound that crept into her mind and drove her closer to insanity every second._

 _The sound grew stronger and stronger, Asriel's body twitching lightly._

" _You left me behind. You left us behind Frisk."_

" _Frisk."_

"Ey, c'mon."

Frisk's eyes shot open, her breath catching in her throat.

She was on the couch, staring at a static TV. The room was dark, and she was slumped up against Sans.

She didn't dare to move. Her eyes locked on the screen and her heart pounced in her chest.

"Hey, Frisky. Are you alright? Snap pea?" Sans shook her.

Frisk jolted and looked over at him.

His brow bones were furrowed with concern.

"What's wrong, nightmare?" Frisk pointed at the TV with a shaking finger.

Sans followed her finger, then looked back at her. "Are you kidding me. Is the TV spooking you."

Frisk whined.

"Okay, okay, I'm rewinding it." Sans grabbed the remote and hit the back arrow, and the tape began to rewind.

Frisk watched the humans move backwards through the desert and rocks.

It was funny, but not enough to soothe her fear.

She noticed she was shivering ever so slightly.

Sans clicked play in the middle of the movie and looked back down at her.

"Bad dream?"

Frisk looked away.

"Mhm."

"Figures. Wanna talk?"

"No…"

The thing with Asriel… he didn't know. Maybe in time she would explain, but she just wanted it to go away.

Sans slowly put his arm around her waist hesitantly. She could tell he was still treading carefully… She herself wasn't as nervous about touch. Appropriate. It was freeing, actually.

Frisk sighed and rested her head against his shoulder again, trying to calm down.

"You sure? I could hear your heartbeat." Sans's eye lights glowed in the darkness.

"Yes. I want to forget it." Frisk grabbed the blanket and hugged it.

Storm yawned and kneaded her side, purring.

She patted his soft fur.

"Ugh. Now I'm upset. You made me upset Frisk." Sans made a pouty face and looked away.

"Stop it ya goof." "You made me cri." He said, whiny.

"You made _me_ cri." Frisk rebutted.

"I want ice cream." Sans looked at the kitchen.

"Sooo…"

"I don't want to get up."

"You want me to get it."

"NO."

Sans pulled her down, right up against him.

"You are destined to be lazy with me for all eternity."

"Nooooo….I have to pee anyways." Frisk struggled. Now that she was calmer she actually had to.

"Fiiiinnnneee. Go pee, I'll go get ice cream."

Sans stood up and went to the kitchen, and Frisk slowly went up the stairs.

Storm followed, but meowed as he was locked out of the bathroom.

Frisk sighed and did her business before looking in the mirror. Her glowing green eyes stared back, pupils like shards of coal. Her hair was frizzy as always and her ear fur was spiked.

Frisk bumped her head lightly against the mirror, her breath fogging the glass.

The surface didn't seem exciting anymore…

 _Its okay._ She kept telling herself. _No need to be scared. It'll work out._

 _It wasn't your fault._

It still wasn't fair…

They were going up to the surface, while Asriel was down here.

Forever stuck in an eternal prison.

Dead.

The sound of Storm scratching at the door distracted her from her thoughts.

Frisk pulled herself away, picking the kitten up before going down the stairs with a pit in her stomach.

Sans was eating out of the tub of ice cream. Typical Sans.

Frisk sat next to him and waited for him to give her a spoon.

"Frisk, are you sure you're okay? M' serious now. No more hiding shit. You want me to be open with you, you gotta be open with me."

Frisk stared at the spoon, suddenly not wanting to eat the ice cream.

After a few moments of silence, Sans let out a grunt.

"Okay, if this encourages you at all, I'll tell you how I feel. I don't like the idea of going to the surface just yet. Like… it feels right, but… I don't trust humans. I don't think I'm ready to be around them, especially after… you know."

Frisk nodded.

"yeah… I guess I'm scared too… I'm scared it'll go wrong and you guys will get hurt… I'll have to go back to my mom and not everyone will accept us... I don't want any fighting." Frisk shuddered at the thought of her mom. Her and her sister's reaction to this new race was a shot in the dark.

She felt Sans's hand reach for her back and slumped slightly as he began to stroke it. Her tail wagged slightly.

"It's understandable. I'm not gonna say I'm sure it'll be fine, cause that would be a lie. But if worse comes to worse we could go back here. It isn't going to get colder. And you're officially safe, heh. We'll all be fine." Sans pressed his mouth against the side of her head in his version of a kiss. Frisk thought it was adorable.

Frisk couldn't help but smile, feeling that light giddy feeling in her chest.

"yeah."

 _We will all turn out fine._

* * *

 **Ugh. My first time writing an actual romantic couple. I hope after such a long gone break I didn't lose any quality from my writing :'D**

 **Anyways I plan on updating every Wednesday. As a warning there will be (obviously) Frans and Asgoriel.**

 **Anyways, before I go, I'd like to state that I have a new beta reader! She will be reading over chapters before they come out! Why don't ya introduce yourself ;D**

 _ ***Hallu! I'm IluvFanfic, or CatCrazie!.. I shall be the ghost of this story! Muahaha-*koff***_

 **She'll be fine.. I think.**

 **Anyways, a big BIG thank you to all of you who review and to Cat! See ya next Wednesday (hopefully)**

 **From the wolf in the mountains,**

 **Comycat~**

 ***And CatCrazie!***


	2. Chapter 2- Only for you

**Last minute update: My bird is really sick and she may die… I don't know if this will effect the update schedule or not.**

 **Hey guys.**

 **My drawing tablet broke :/ so…**

 **Idk what is going to happen to the comic. At the very least it'll be on hold until I can get a new one. There's a Gofundme on my DA page (I really, really didn't wanna make one cause it's so stupid but my friends bugged me :'I)**

 **At least I can still type this lel.**

 **For anyone else who follows me on DA you may be aware of my FNaF AN comic that was cancelled, called Springheart. Well, I've been thinking of bringing it back in writing form. What do ya guys think? I miss my fluffy little sweetheart springy…**

 **Prepare for angry demon side character made main character screeching.**

* * *

Frisk swallowed, trying to get the tightness in her throat to cease.

The meeting room was rather dim, with the same blue hued lighting. The table in the middle of the room was made of a polished, black and blue flecked stone with a water fountain in the middle. Coffee and muffins were offered, and Frisk eagerly took the coffee only to find it was very… bitter. No creamer, very little sugar. The guards explained that Doggo was obsessed with muffins, particularly blueberry chocolate chip. Frisk didn't like blueberry but she liked the chocolate chips, and picked the blueberries out. He also liked black coffee.

Everyone was invited, but they all sat at the farthest end save for Silver, who sat right next to Doggo. All the royal guard and any other important officials sat on the other end.

The only one out of place was Treyco. Why he was there she didn't know. Apparently inviting the dude who just got out of jail and had an extensive record of mischief to an important meeting simply because he was related to the king was common down here?

He sat in a lonely spot in the middle of one of the sides of the table, arms crossed and face turned down. His tail flicked back and forth with irritation. She could feel the fire between him and Sans with painful clarity.

Everyone was whispering save for Undyne and Papyrus, who's voices echoed through the halls.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Dogamy entered.

Doggo's ice blue eyes snapped to him, following him as he sat. She noticed his eyes snapped to any movement but otherwise had a sort of unfocused look. She knew he had bad eyesight and that movement was easier for him to see… but did it affect him greatly? Did he get disoriented by lots of movement?

Frisk played with the corner of her sweater, glancing over at Alphys. After this Frisk had asked if she could go to her lab and talk to her in private. Frisk wanted to talk about… human monster relationships. She knew the basics, like they couldn't create children without the desire and that they went into heat (she also needed to talk to Alphys about what to do when that happened, dear god). But she probably has much to learn about how they worked, behaviors, possible sickness, ect. She could always ask Asgore, but… welp.

That would be weird.

"Attention! " Dogamy slammed the butt of his axe to the ground, creating a sharp book that made Frisk jump. Sans grumbled next to her in displeasure.

"We need silence so the meeting can begin! My king, the floor is yours. " Dogamy sat down, motioning to Doggo.

The king sat up slowly, letting out a puff of smoke from his dog treat. Smoking dog treats was apparently allowed in meeting. Rude.

It took him awhile to start speaking.

"…As you all know, the barrier is gone. However, our struggle is far from concluded. We have opened a new book and taken up a new pen, and the chapters ahead are dangerous ones indeed. "

Sans blinked. "Care to talk in non-dramatic plain English for us? " he chuckled.

Frisk wanted to slap him.

Doggo shot him a disappointed glare followed by a sigh.

"Your behavior is not appreciated in the presence of the king. " Dogamy said in a monotone yet threatening manner.

Frisk stiffened, expecting no good to come of this. But Doggo just closed his eyes and smiled.

"Formality isn't required from one not in the Royal Ranks, captain. Telling Sans to act formal is like telling a wall to sing the alphabet. So please, now is not the time to fight. "

Sans grinned condescendingly at Dogamy. "Yeah, _captain. "_

"Sans, cut it out. " Frisk scowled along with Dogamy, Rocky looked incredibly nervous, Papyrus was about to throw a chair at Sans and Undyne was secretly laughing.

"Sans, I would very much appreciate if you would be serious and cooperate. "

Sans leaned back in the chair and groaned.

"Ugh I don't wanna be heeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeee. "

"Sans, could you please. " Frisk begged. Why did he have to be so difficult?

He looked just looked at Frisk.

"Fiiine. Just for you, Snap pea."

Asshole.

Doggo cleared his throat.

"Anyways, we must decide how we shall go about introducing ourselves to the humans, and now to protect ourselves. We will NOT Wage war. The desire to get revenge on the humans has been… quelled, but I am still worried somewhat that some monsters will still retaliate. Thus there will be a new law prohibiting the attack of any human unless authorized or under extreme need of self defense. " Doggo turned to Treyco. Then Asgore and Sans. " Any previous crimes involving attack of humans has been pardoned. As such has their previous blunder. We must focus on here and now. Now, Frisk, you have been elected as Ambassador. As such you have the biggest responsibility in these decisions. However, I have one question to ask, and it may be a sensitive one. " Frisk shivered under Doggo's ice cold, slightly unfocused stare.

The word responsibility sent her guts into a knot.

"Do you consider yourself more human, or more monster. With your traits acquired down here, do you believe that the humans will accept even you back into their society? "

Frisk felt a jab in her chest, but the pressure she felt from around the room suppressed her urge to hide away.

She felt a light touch on her hand that was clutching her sweater as Sans covered it with his in encouragement.

She was so grateful for that.

Frisk finally found the words.

"I… To be honest, no. They will not react well. A… good comparison would be to a group of people called furries. They like to dress as animals. This is seen as taboo and greatly hated. I have the feeling that because I resemble this on a greater scale, I will not be taken kindly. They will be more open to me, however, than you. But I do consider… I would rather be one of you than one of them."

Doggo nodded.

"I see. Know that under us you have our protection and the protection of our law. You have actually become well received among our kind with few exceptions. A few years ago would not have been the same. But, what shall we do about making our presence known? "

Frisk swallowed. It felt directed at her, but… she didn't know.

"If we just explain to them I'm sure they will understand! " Papyrus said innocently.

Frisk felt bad for him. _Humans aren't like that, Papy._

"We scare em! Show em that we aren't to be messed with! " Undyne pounded the table.

"Good way to get shot. " Frisk replied. That was even worse that Papyrus's suggestion.

Asgore shook his head. "Now, now. We must not do anything easy that would scare the humans. We must get protection under their law in order to progress further. "

"b-b-but t-there are d-different countries with different r-rules and lots of d-different p-people a-a-and-" Alphys stuttered.

"And we should focus on the US, the one we are above. " Frisk stated. "it isn't… the most open to… immigrants, but it's better than moving somewhere else. " Frisk realized nervously that the current state of the government wasn't the ideal setup. President Charles was conservative, and so was half of congress. They tended to be… less forgiving of issues like this. Election season would have just happened while she was down here so the scene could have gotten better or worse. Frisk wasn't one for politics and the very thought of them becoming such a big part of her life frightened her.

Doggo seemed to agree. Treyco had looked up thoughtfully at one point, head tilted. Was he finally listening?

Frisk got chills from his hard eyes. They had the coldness of Doggo's but a deep seated anger that made the ice seem even sharper.

"yes, let's keep it simple. I have read up on how human government works, and we will remain our separate government. We must, however, work together to pass rules that we will both contain and create a system for court and medical care between the two of us. "

Frisk blinked.

"We have superior technology in lots of areas… maybe if we offer them our knowledge…"

Treyco bared his fangs.

"Yeah, sure. Let's give them the knowledge they need to kill us off and trust them not to go through with it. Just peachy. " Treyco snorted.

"So what do you think we should do, asshole? I don't like the idea either but in all honesty you shouldn't have a say in shit. " Sans growled. Frisk felt his hand tighten.

 _Sans, why can't you just be easy to handle for once._ Frisk whined silently.

The king looked between the two sternly.

"This is not the time fo-"

"Its not the time to try to include your little brother in important shit just to brush his ego. Especially after he fucking joined a gang that tried to murder both me and Frisk on multiple occasions. " The sheer malice in Sans's voice made Frisk's heart skip a few beats.

 _Sans, please..._

Treyco shot up, making everyone jump.

"That's a line of bullshit! We never tried to murder you till your stupid little… thing! Killed Thorn! We may have been punks, we may have kicked the shit out of your sorry ass a few times, as you did ours. But we never. Tried to murder you. UNO went fucking crazy after his brother died, you fucking know that? You killed him long before you actually tore his throat out like some sort of animal! Thorn was doing the right fucking thing in trying to set us free, seeing as no one else would! "

Frisk flattened herself against the back of her chair, ears going down. She was nauseous with guilt. She remembered clearly the feeling of the knife going in, of Thorn's eyes going dull as he faded to dust.

And of Sans standing over Uno's twitching body, blood dripping from his fangs and no sign of softness in his dark eyes sockets as crimson spurted from the rip in Uno's throat.

Sans stood up too, jerking his hand away from hers, practically frothing in rage.

"How _dare_ you fu-"

"ENOUGH! " Doggo pulled out his sword out and slammed the blade into the table, making it crack. Frisk jolted back to reality, her heart pounding. Undyne was glaring at Treyco, Papyrus looked scared. Asgore looked between the two sternly as Rocky looked down.

"This has already been taken care of, brother. " Silver said calmly. "This is not the time nor place for this and it is extremely rude. "

Treyco spat. "Fuck being polite. I don't follow your stupid rules of prime and fancy, all buttered up and loved and adored. I never wanted to be here. We should just stay below ground and stay away from those humans. "

"And waste everything we've done?! Sorry buster, but you weren't there and therefore you don't have a say. Why don't you shut the Fuck up? " Undyne was getting bristly now too.

"The king has ordered silence! " Dogamy yelled.

"This is a time to come together, please, let us be at peace with one another." Asgore looked between everyone.

He and Dogamy shared the trait of being very patient and quiet. Frisk could see them being good friends once the bitterness over the throne has ceased.

Toriel was looking at Sans with an unreadable expression. She was most likely concerned… with not being told this. Frisk felt bad for her. Since she was older she was always out of their initial loop, always out of place. Her life must be lonely, losing her children and her people…

"Everyone here has a say. However, your opinion is not shared by everyone else Treyco. I am sorry you feel that way. " Doggo had such a fair, calm demeanor. Nothing could ruffle his fur.

"So all this talk about killing the humans, about war, it was all a lie? Wouldn't be the first time. " The gray cat sat back down, crossing his arms again.

"I merely promised freedom by killing humans that fell. Not war. Now that war is not desired by the population and freedom above is desired. We are discussing that, not of her options. " Doggo blew a puff of smoke.

"Now, back to the current topic. I have discussed creating a small settlement at the base of the mountain. But this is so moving out is easier and so that efforts to communicate protection are also easier. Any objections? "

"Nope!" said Undyne. Everyone else was quiet.

"Good. We also should have no problem with currency for the start as gold is rare. However, there will be a strict system in place for exchange for human currency. This will be decided upon more information but know you will not be allowed to exchange it yourself. This is to protect the value of the gold. "

Toriel nodded with an impressed glint. Frisk was also surprised. That wasn't something she would have thought of herself.

"Now we have the main issue of introducing ourselves to humans without issue. "

"Maybe Frisk should go… tell them alone? That way they know…" Rocky offered.

"Oh hey, let Frisk out alone, perfectly acceptable. " Sans was not thrilled with the suggestion.

"I mean, maybe it's-" Frisk started, but was cut off by Undyne.

"Naw. They wouldn't believe ya unless they had evidence. "

"Pictures?"

" Photoshop. "

"W-we c-could… video chat? " Alphys offered.

Doggo tilted his head.

"that is a safe alternative yes, but we would need to arrange that in person. "

Asgore scratched his beard.

"Little one, I believe it is best if you are the first to meet with them. But, maybe bring King Doggo with you. Since he is king and has the capacity to protect you, it seems to be the best option to introduce our presence. "

Alone? Depending on Doggo to protect her?

She wasn't quite ready to put that much trust in him…

Not after how many times he killed her.

But Frisk kept her mouth shut. It wasn't fair to hurt the monsters chances because of her silly fears.

"How about I go too? " Sans asked.

"No, Sans. Having more monsters will… well, set them off. And, to be honest… you aren't the best specimen to show off, if you know what I mean. " Asgore was trying not to upset the skeleton.

"HOW ABOUT I GO? I WANT TO GO! " Papyrus jumped in his chair.

"NO. " Sans replied sternly.

"Asgore has offered a good suggestion. I think that is what we shall do, if there are no objections. " Doggo said.

"Frisk?" Sans turned to her.

"I'm fine…" Frisk looked straight ahead. The sound Sans made clued her in that he didn't buy it.

"Waitwaitwaitwait, why doesn't Frisk also hide her ears and tail? So they think she's completely normal? No offense…" Rocky tried. "I don't mean anything's wrong of course, just that-"

"Yes, I know. " Frisk cut him off. "I could wear a hood and sweatpants that I can tuck my tail in."

"yes, that would be best. Any objections? "

Silence.

"Then it is decided. We shall travel to the nearest human city and make ourselves known. We will, however, NOT disclose the location of where we came until we can trust the humans. " Doggo started to walk towards the door. "I will speak with Asgore and Toriel now. We will go in two days at seven pm. That way we can travel back under the cover of night. "

With that he left, beckoning Toriel and Asgore to follow. Frisk watched as they left.

Treyco was already gone as soon as she looked over. Probably snuck back into the shadows…

Sans stood up and stretched.

"We goin' home, snap pea? "

"Actually no, I was going to Alphys. " Frisk looked over, the lizard seemed happy.

Sans wasn't.

"Awwww, traitor. " Sans gave her a playful shove.

Undyne came over, grinning.

"Ey, while our girlfriends hang we should all go and hang too! Right, Papyrus? "

The tall skeleton smiled broadly.

"I suppose the great Papyrus could spare a moment to hang with his cool friends! "

"Do I have a choice? " Sans asked.

"No. " Frisk answered for him. "You forced me to deal with angry Satan fish, now I'm doing the same to you. "

"Angry Satan fish, huh? I like it! " Undyne flexed. "Now drag your useless was over here. "

And so Sans gave her the most betrayed look she had ever gotten as he was dragged out by angry lesbian herself.

…

Frisk shifted in the bean bag, feeling a little… weird. This discussion was weird.

Alphys seemed just fine, however.

"A-another t-thing, that's kind of I-important… they… well… m-monsters feel d-differently f-for people…"

Frisk's ear flicked.

Huh?

"They t-they feel much stronger attachment… very c-clingy compared to h-humans… t-t-they never get tired of s-someone they genuinely love. Y-you might need a b-break, b-but Sans… t-this is the number one reason human monster relations never lasted. S-sans especially will b-be prone to c-clingyness… you a-a-are going to have to c-cope…"

Frisk blinked. Oh.

Guess he wasn't completely isolated? She knew he was going to be clingy, but the way Alphys worded it… she was never going to get a break, as in, there would be no air. No escape from perv skeleton. She understood where this could be a problem.

"Y-you need to find a h-healthy balance… a-a-and try not to have big arguments… this is especially true for Sans… he d-doesn't…"

"Take things well. " that was also a point. He might be ass but he was also sensitive. They had their little rivalry and quarrels, and he knew damn well he was a hassle. But she meant… big. She remembered last time shit went down… not good. Especially in a new world amount humans. How people at a human bar would react to a skeleton getting black out drunk was probably much different to the usual at Grillby's.

Oh.

That reminded her.

She wasn't allowed to drink anymore.

She, the responsible one.

Well… drinking at 16 wasn't exactly… responsible…

She was more responsible than the 18 year old though.

Well, maybe it was for the best. Frisk felt a shudder scrabble up her spine at the thought of… _Her_.

Frisk realized Alphys had been talking, but she had tuned out. She snapped back, hoping she didn't miss anything important.

"… R-remember, some s-sicknesses do p-pass and have different affects in monsters, b-but monsters d-don't h-have any sex b-based disease t-they can pass to h-h-humans…"

Frisk was relieved to hear that. She… really didn't want to think about that part of the relationship, but it had been bugging her. She was… scared, in a way. She had no idea how people even younger than her could be fucking like no tomorrow left and right. Intimacy was such a scary thing, where so much could go wrong.

A question popped into Frisk's head so suddenly she couldn't filter herself.

"Do you think… maybe I'm asexual? If I don't… look forward to these kind of things? Uh… sorry to ask you something like that, it's just… eh. " Frisk cringed at herself.

Whyyyy.

Alphys shook her head.

"Oh, n-no, it's o-o-okay! N-not b-being ready for… that… doesn't m-mean you are asexual, though t-there is n-nothing w-wrong with being a-asexual. It's healthy. B-but, technically speaking, even if you were asexual before… the way y-your body works now… y-you can't be… I mean, you can still… there's nothing wrong with… but… b-being l-like you a-are, y-you will feel… needs. "

Oh.

Welp.

Frisk realized that she may have been before all this. Despite everything she never felt any desire to have sex. It actually put her off a little. With more thought she realized her opinions on it had changed between then and now. Either Sans was that magical or her change in body and thus hormones changed her perception. She was fearful but… she didn't _not_ ever want to. Just not now.

Why was she worrying about this now?

She didn't know.

"O-oh! I almost forgot! I-I have started making m-medication for you! "

"What. "

"Y-you aren't getting the n-nutrients and things you n-need… and you are s-still u-underweight. S-sans a-also said you have a-anxiety a-and have been on edge lately… so it is g-going to be a nutrient mix with c-calming effects…"

"Of course Sans. " Frisk pinched the bridge of her nose.

"N-no! I a-asked! I-it will be done tomorrow, okay? "

"Can I get meds to make Sans easier to deal with? "Frisk asked sarcastically.

Alphys smiled.

"O-oh dear, the only thing in the entire world of s-science that can do that… is a chloroform rag…"

…

"chloroform rag? Are you serious? " Frisk was laughing hysterically for the second time that day. God, was Alphys accurate.

Sans had a look between mild amusement and betrayal.

"All I wanted was to help ya and then you go and do that! Jeez. " Papyrus was in bed, and they had downstairs all to themselves now. Frisk was curled up in a cocoon of blankets. Sans was eating chicken jerkey. Frisk hated chicken jerkey. Sans would eat anything that was meat apparently.

Sans tore off another chunk with his teeth and enjoyed chewing on the rough meat.

"M'nefer takin ragths frum thyou agaith. " his words were barely decipherable.

"These meds better be cat shaped. " Frisk retorted. She… wasn't as angry about the calming part. Screens were starting to set her off now, no matter what kind. Even turning on her phone unerved her. Such a weird, out of place fear… Frisk remembered screaming as a child in complete panic whenever the TV cut to static. Unfortunately, the only reaction she got was her sister making fun of her one time.

Frisk wondered if she and Sans would get along. From her knowledge Sans liked motorcycles, and her sister just happened to be a punk with a motorcycle. And she was also an asshole.

Perfect match.

Frisk watched as Sans leaned to turn off the light, stretching his legs across the couch. Frisk had to get out of her ball to make room for him, and to lay right next to him, squeezed between him and the back of the couch. She liked the tightness.

The TV was playing the second lion king movie. Sans hated all the lion king movies. It was just playing so that something was playing, so she wouldn't have a panic attack.

"You know… I wish you didn't have that fight with Treyco today…" Frisk decided to voice her thoughts. Sans grumbled.

"Look, he wa-"

"I know. But… it doesn't help anything Sans. And being aggressive with him isn't going to make him fit in any better. "

"He's always been a brat. Jealous of his big strong popular brother. That's what I hate most. I _live_ to make Papyrus happy, and yet he joins a gang and acts all hurt and like life was so horrible simply because his brother is better than him. "

"Sans. " Frisk scolded. "Don't be like that. You probably don't know the whole story… I don't know his story, and I'm not going to judge him on that. You can not like who he is, no one is making you like him. But fighting with him all the time isn't going to help anybody. I thought you were lazy. "

Sans smirked at that.

"At this point it's more work to contain myself than to let loose. Especially when he says shit about… ya know. I get him sayin' how I'm a freak, but you? He's going to get a bone up his axe next time he says something like that. " his smirk faded and he stared at the wall, like he was imagining the scene playing in his mind.

Frisk felt her muscles tighten. She hated being reminded of that. _Hated._

Sans noticed and his expression softened with concern.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I'll try if it really bothers you, alright? "

Frisk looked down.

She hated being like this. Having blood on her hands. She never wanted to kill… even Chara, when the anger faded. No one was ever truly ready to kill and carry the mental burden of that, even if that death wasn't their fault.

"Ey, look at me."

Frisk looked up at Sans slowly, frowning, only for him to grab her cheek and lightly holds her in place for a little peck.

She loved that. He was an butthead with the gentlest, kindest touch in the world.

He bumped her forehead against hers.

"There we go. No upset Friskies. "

"I can be upset if I wanna be. " Frisk booped right above his nose hole, at the top of the arch.

Storm meowed, catching her attention. She felt his paws on her head.

"Ew, cat. "

Said cat jumped down to the tiny space between them, and put his paws on Sans's chest. He then pushed with a loud, angry mrow.

"Aw, you want lovins too? Oh I'm sorry my little baby~" Frisk picked him up and rubbed her head against his, feeling him purr.

Sans looked at the kitten with the most offended look one could give to a cat.

"Excuse me? "

Storm looked over at him.

"Be nice. "

"BE NICE?! The little gremlin is taunting me, look!" Sans crossed his arms. "The cat doesn't like this new arrangement. "

"Aw, nonsense! He loves us both! He's such a good kitty, yes. " Storm purred and pawed her face for more pets.

Frisk looked up.

"Don't get jealous of a cat, Sans. "

Sans stood up and cursed under his breath.

"Bedtime. "

"Will you stop? " Frisk giggled. Big tough skeleton was outdone by a fluffy little kitten.

Serves him right.

…

 _Frisk clawed at her ears, the static getting louder._

 _Louder_.

 _LOUDER._

 _Two blood red eyes peered at her through the darkness, taunting her. Other faces surrounded her, seeming familiar but not enough so that she could put a name._

 _They were glaring, saying something. But she couldn't hear through the static, the constant buzz that threatened her to insanity._

 _Dust swirled as they stared at her with dead eyes, unmoving._

 _Frisk fell to her knees, wanting to cry but feeling no tears. Opening her mouth to scream but hearing no sound._

* * *

 **Aws, the poor Frisket is having nightmares** **the whole climax with Asriel and Chara as well as all the stress is getting to her!**

 **I wanted to play with the idea of Frisk being so nervous of intimacy. I tried to make her seem more real, as myself personally I am just meh. Whatever about it. I also wanted to show how much her change in body has changed her and how she is somewhat unprepared for that. And, throw in a bit of information that may be used to wreck havoc in the future :**

 **More references about Frisk's family as well. As a refresher, her mother is an alcoholic who sleeps with many different men and her sister doesn't have the best relationship with her. Her sister was originally going to be much worse of a person but as of now I've decided to go for a more real, multisided person. I'm having trouble doing that with Treyco, seeing as he was just that character made for the background that just sort of stuck with me. He's gonna be a challenge for me to write in! Also, it's pronounced Tray-co, not Tree-co!**

 **I also had fun writing out that meeting scene. I do wish some characters had more lines (Silver for example) but that tension between Treyco and Sans is real! And it's fun writing Sans being a butt. He a big boney butt :b**

 **Overall I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will be putting an updated poll on my profile for favorite HT character, last time Sans and Frisk got a tie! This time it'll have everyone!**

 **O, and Cat's a nerb :) (love ya tho)**

 **GhostieDragon: she like to watch the TV but she been getting a spook from it XD**

 **Jaydomination: naw, Cat's too sweet to argue with:3**

 **Papyrus isn't as innocent as he seems.**

 **Bronze: yaaaaas**

 **Thedyingjokepastaway: yup. I missed them all X3**

 **The comic is on hold but I worked really hard on it. Better than my last comic attempt lel.**

 **undyingrage98489: sowwy, depression sucks!**

 **Reiko x 3: you getting bet there will be angry kitty moments. Kitty loves both his people but he no like Sans taking mommas love :3**

 **From the wolf in the mountains**

 **Comycat~**

 **(And le nerb potata**

 **CatCrazie)**


	3. Chapter 3- Rain Rain go away

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

 **Hello hello hello, how low**

 **When the lights out**

 **It's less dangerous**

 **Here we are now**

 **Entertain us!**

 **I'm sorry I have da song stuck in my head.**

 **Send help.**

* * *

"Make sure you're careful, alright Snap pea?"

Frisk was trying her hardest to keep her breathing steady. Sans's unease wasn't helping.

Frisk had a script of what to say, and she had an oath of protection from Doggo. Everyone had assured her it would go fine, that while the people would be scared out of their minds that it would be okay. However, the one person who she needed to tell her this the most was just like her- scared.

Her city wasn't even that big. Could they even trust them to forward their message to the proper people? Would cops be called? Doggo was at least pretty tame looking- he made himself look scary, but he was practically an anthropomorphic dog.

Frisk tightened her jacket. Well, his. Sans had loaned a jacket to her- not his big, fluffy, dirty coat. This one was a light faded blue with gray trimming. The inside was a soft felt. She liked it.

"Alphys, the communication device is working, correct?" Doggo held up a phone. Frisk giggled softly. Doggo never had a phone nor messed with one. Alphys gave him one with the ability to track their movement and a function that allowed her to see through the camera. Frisk felt a little safer knowing they were watching.

"Y-yeah, I can s-see! " Alphys was sitting with her laptop, tapping the keys with her claws.

"Hurry up human! I have a special dinner planned! " Papyrus was his nonchalant self, giddy and gleeful.

"Paps, I may not be home in time for dinner. " Frisk broke the news.

"Oh… well I'll save some for When you do get home! "

Frisk exchanged a glance with Sans.

Late night Grillby's for dinner.

Doggo turned.

"Let us leave. "

Frisk swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

Welp.

He gave her no time to idle as he immediately began walking.

Frisk reluctantly tore herself away from her three friends.

She hated the way Sans looked right now.

He needed to quit the pity seeking look.

It wasn't helping.

They walked up the stairs and to the top of the tower. Frisk could see clear as day the marks in the stone from the battle that was had, and even the dry brown marks that had been blood before.

The pathway to the top of the mountain felt much longer than before. Gray light eventually indicated the exit, and Frisk yelped as a drop of rain hit her nose.

The skies were gray with dark clouds, and it was raining softly. The trees with their auburn leaves shook in the chilly wind. Little streams of rainwater ran between the rock crevices of the mountain.

The king merely sneezed and began making his way down the steep path.

Frisk struggled to keep up with his naturally easy and skilled trot, her heart pounding as she climbed over dangerous rocks.

Eventually her heart plummeted as she felt her foot slip on mud and she tumbled onto the rocks, wincing as a pebble dug into her palm.

Thankfully, Doggo stopped.

"…"

Frisk pulled herself up, pouting.

"Thanks for the help. " Frisk commented sarcastically.

"…You should have asked for me to move slower. "

Frisk snorted, brushing rocks and mud off her knees. Hopefully the rain washed most of the mud off.

Frisk wondered how the crown stayed on Doggo's head as they kept moving, this time at a better pace. Doggo's cape was dragging now, and his fur dripping. Frisk shivered with cold. Even the area around the mountain felt the effects of the magic.

Frisk marveled at the thin blades of yellowed grass as they picked their way down one final hill, watching them move in wavelike motions.

Leaves blew in the wind, and Frisk caught sight of a deer staring at them from the cover of the bushes.

Frisk met it's eyes, feeling something special stir deep inside, a feeling she never felt before. Predatory in nature, but also respecting. Like a mutual agreement between predator and prey, a peaceful connection only found in nature far away from man and free from hate.

The doe eventually turned and bounced away, Doggo watching her leave.

"… This land is very different. "

Frisk looked up at the king. Well, duh.

"But it is beautiful all the same."

" Yeah…" Frisk agreed. It felt so much more… overwhelming now. Frisk took in a breath of mud scented air, feeling so much… lighter. She almost forgot the panic inducing mission ahead as she was taken by feelings she couldn't describe. This is what she had longed for after she had fallen. This is what she was drawn to.

"We can marvel later. " Doggo started again, going straight across the grass and into the bushes.

Frisk scowled as the thorns scratched her skin and the leaves made her even wetter than before.

 _Doggo wouldn't feel it, he has fur._ Frisk realized. She still wasn't pleased, but kept silent. He wasn't one for talk… it was like he felt nothing at all. Like he was made of ice.

"Just because one does not speak their feelings doesn't mean that they lack in them. "

Frisk jumped.

"Wh-how-"

Doggo turned, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"When you have trained as I have you can sense feelings on the air, especially from another MoonBlood."

"oh. " she had forgotten about that. He was a MoonBlood too.

They went over a small, bubbling creek, Frisk looking down it's path to see a Fox staring at them. It's oval yellow eyes and tiny black paws were adorable, she decided.

The leaves crunched beneath her feet, while they stayed quiet under Doggo's paws. The new scents that she could never smell before were almost dizzying, and she couldn't pick them apart.

"So, human. How has Sans been? "

Frisk was slightly surprised, even knowing him and Sans used to be friends.

"Well… he's been.. trouble making… but he seems healthier than he used to be. " Sans was the mother-er, _father_ of bad habits. She no doubt had noticed he had a new fire in his eye-lights. He was even getting along with Undyne.

"I noticed he has had a limp. " Doggo commented.

"Oh, yeah… he hurt his knee really bad some time ago. "

"Figures. He was always a trouble maker. I'm glad he has changed. He used to be so… well, unhappy. I always knew he had a kind heart, no matter how uncaring he tried to be. That was something we had in common. "

Frisk stared at Doggo's back, hearing twigs crack under her feet. Was that… wistfulness?

"I am trying to get you to trust me a little more, human. You will need it in the rough road ahead. I am not used to idle chatter. Maybe we can learn from one another, yes? "

"Eeeeehhhh… I'm not the most social person. Sorry pal. " Frisk scratched the back of her ear. She wasn't the best at social talk. Sans was way better… when he pretended to be social. Key word: pretended. Him being more open brought the unseen consequence of him being rather… Rude.

They passed an open clearing, little flies buzzing through the open air.

"Do you need a rest, human? "

"… No. "

Doggo looked up.

"We are unable to tell the time, but if this rain keeps pouring it will be sufficient cover. How close do you think we are? "

"Well, I remember when I came here I went off a hiking trail at about a quarter of the way there. We should hit it eventually and it goes to a road that leads directly to the city. So once we get there we just have to walk for about 20 minutes more through forest and then beside the road for another hour or so…. But wait, we shouldn't walk in plain sight. " Frisk wiped the water from her face. The rain was getting harder, and be free trunks creaked in the wind. The sky was a swirling grey, black and blue as brown leaves were helplessly tossed into the storms wind.

"Why would humans risk being out in cars in this weather? "

Frisk shrugged.

"People gotta be places, it isn't like hail or snow. People will have their headlights on, so it may make us easier to spot. "

Doggo was quiet.

"… How many humans do you think will be on this road? "

"Not many, I assume. It's never busy. No one wants to go to the cursed Mountain. " Frisk's tail was soggy and heavy. Eww.

"I think we can take the chance. The more people who see, the better. " Doggo stopped briefly to shake himself off. He looked just like a dog despite the irony..

"O-okay…" Frisk wanted to get this over with. As refreshing as rain was… it was lonely. It was strange, being quiet so long. Doggo had attempted to be… friendly? In his own way, but he could never match Sans's snarky attitude or Papyrus's enthusiasm, Rocky's pureness or Undyne's… Undyneness.

She wished Sans had gone with them. So she could hear him make sarcastic comments or grumble about the rain, or just make things more bright.

The air had lost its biting chill but it was still cold. Frisk suspected it was mid-September. It always got colder faster where she lived, being so far north. And being by the mountain didn't help.

As they kept going Frisk thought of a gas station on the way to the city. She had spent the last of her human money on her way there on a slushie. Maybe she could give the cashier gold for some hot cocoa and maybe some candy to calm her nerves.

It felt like an eternity before Doggo spoke again.

"Have you looked into magic, human? "

"M-magic? Why? " Frisk blinked.

"Using it. Have you? "

"No… humans can't do that…"

"But you would be wrong, little human. See, there are two ways for a human to use magic. They can either manipulate an outside force, like the humans that sealed the barrier so long ago or what you did back with the fight against Asriel. "

Huh. He was right. She had used magic.

Sans's.

"Still. I had no idea what I was doing and that wouldn't work anymore anyways. " Even with the bone fragment necklace, she wouldn't be able to make use of his magic like that again.

"There is also something else you forget. Awakened SunBloods and MoonBloods have had their beings altered by magic. Therefore it is amplified, though it's type is narrowed. This counts for human vessels as well, from my understanding. Your soul has been altered with the color silver, and that means you may be able to use magic. It is more likely for mentally attuned MoonBloods than physically attuned ones. "

" Wait, so you're saying that…" Frisk shook rain from her eyes, looking ahead curiously.

"You may be able to use magic. It will be very limited, and hard to use. But you should have at least one element that you can use. I take you are more mentally wolf than physical? "

"I… think? " While an ignorant answer would be yes because of her physical canine traits, Sans had taught her the difference. He was more physical, more impulsive and wild. He was the hunter. She was more controlled, calm. She was the wise.

Doggo chuckled.

"If you think, then you are. You certainly think more than a boney friend of mine. Maybe on time I shall teach you how, if you are able. "

"But… why? "

"Because. You are a friend and one of us now. And, you will need to defend yourself one day. You are not the most physically capable. You could learn to wield a blade, but humans have guns and bombs. You will need something more capable. "

Frisk felt a jolt of fear crawl through her spine.

"Why are you talking as if we will go to war!? "

"I am not. But in all realistic terms, some will not be happy with you for bringing in a new race. "

Frisk went silent.

All these shootings in the news people hear about everyday. Assassinations. Bombings. Assaults. Rapes. Murders.

How much of a risk was she putting herself in?!

…

The curly brown haired cashier gushed in awe as she dropped 4 coins of pure gold on the counter. Next to her hot cocoa and Hershey bar.

Doggo was waiting in the back alley.

"Its real, don't worry. " she said as he picked one up and stared at her.

"Sorry I don't have anything else. "

He stared at her a little longer before slowly typing into the cash register and taking money from his own pocket to put in, keeping the gold.

"H-have a g-good d-d-day miss…" He stuttered as she walked out.

Frisk took a sharp breath. Her first time seeing a real human in months. He seemed just as weirded out as she was. Seeing as she had forgotten to put her hood up and hide her tail.

So basically some soaked furry girl walked in and gave him four pure gold coins.

That doesn't happen every day.

Well, she hoped not.

Frisk walked behind the old gas station to get Doggo, who was trying to smoke a dog treat. Alphys was on the phone. The garbage stank, and the mixed smell of that plus the gas made her feel nauseous.

She was still happy for the warmth in her hands and the candy bar. Sweets should calm her down a little, right?

"A _re you c-close? "_

Doggo looked at her.

"The human city is getting very close. Frisk says we have but half an hour to go. It has been storming all day, so we don't know the time. "

"W _-well, m-make s-"_

" _Where's Frisk? "_

" _HUMAN? "_

Doggo pointed the phone at her wordlessy.

There was silence before Sans burst into laughter.

Frisk blinked.

"Excuse me? "

"Human, you're all wet! " Papyrus exclaimed.

"Is it that funny? " Sans was off screen dying.

"Not at all human! Sans, stop it! "

Sans replied with a wheeze.

"Doggo, hang up. "

Doggo actually complied with a click.

He put the phone back into the little pouch hanging on his belt. He and Silver had the same one, she remembered.

The rain pelted the asphalt, and there were even less people around than she thought. The rain had gotten stronger and mini-rivers of mud and water ran beside the road, sometimes containing the iridescent shine of gasoline runoff. The few cars that passed never slowed.

It was getting darker too, the air a deep dreary blue. Frisk was soaked through and through, and she could feel the hot cocoa warm in her stomach as she took a sip.

Doggo stepped out from under the shelter of the roof overhang and shook himself.

"We should be going. "

Frisk followed miserably, munching on her candy. For the next century, the only sound she heard was the roaring of the storm.

The city felt like it was getting farther and farther away, after every stop sign they passed. But, eventually it loomed bigger and bigger on the horizon, and the desolate road to the mountain soon turned to old sidewalks and scattered houses that stuck to the cities outskirts.

Frisk decided now was time to hide her tail and ears. Having a tail shoved in her pants wasn't very comfortable, and neither was having to press her ears against her head for long. Everyone's curtains were closed, the light of the few street lamps scattered about the outskirts being warped by the rain.

Frisk swallowed.

"S-so, we go to the office of law a-and…"

"Deliver our message. Do not panic. We will be done fast. Remember to keep calm as you speak. " Doggo was emotionless and his pale eyes glowed in the darkness.

Frisk swallowed and grabbed the corner of the hoodie. She tried to keep calm, even breaths.

The place they had to go was only ten minutes away. Rather close to the edge of the city so whenever a political issue came about anyone entering would see signs and protests and "vote today! " nonsense. More cars passed now, and Frisk had to squint as one car in particular- a green one- had their high beams on.

 _Idiot, you don't have your high beams on in rain._ Frisk thought bitterly.

The car slowed.

Frisk's heart went from _tha-thump tha-thump_ to a panicked _th-thumpth-thump-ththump_ against her ribcage. She bit her lip.

The window rolled down, revealing a blonde woman who looked to be in her thirties.

"Hey buddy, it ain't halloween anymore! "

Doggo glanced at her and continued wordlessly. They passed the sign that announced they arrived in Springbank city, and the fall buildings made her feel sick.

It was all she could do to keep walking calmly as she spotted people walking on the streets ahead with raincoats and umbrellas.

"Holy shit! Look at that guy! "

"That ain't a guy! That's a dog! "

"That doesn't look like a costume…"

"Eek! It's looking at me! "

"Is that some sort of mascot? "

"Shoot the thing! "

Frisk felt her lip curl at the man who said that, and Doggo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ignore it. Where do we go? "

"Well… we turn here and to along 11, then… we take a right and pass a hotel with a red roof thing. " Frisk had no idea what to call the things they hung over doors on streets to provide shade and protection. She felt stupid for not knowing.

Doggo was completely calm, looking around at the astonished people they passed with softer eyes than before. He was walking next to her in such a way that she blocked his sword from view.

Frisk's arms were shaking. She dumped her empty hot cocoa container in a nearby trashcan and turned around the corner, Doggo following.

Soon some people had their phones out, taking picture or videos or something. At least the rain meant less people were out than normal. But the well lit sidewalks of the city meant that they were in plain view.

"Whoa, dude, can I get a picture with you? " some guy asked, holding up his phone.

Doggo looked at him and blinked.

"No thank you. I am not one for pictures. "

The man's jaw fell as he saw the inside of Doggo's mouth was as real as can be as he talked.

Frisk secretly snorted.

The sidewalk was dark with rain and covered in dirt and garbage. The dirty, overwhelming smell of the city and its people mingled with car exhaust made her dizzy. She almost wanted to clog her nose. The air in the underground may have not have been fresh, but at least it was clean. This air burned the back of her throat from her absence and she felt her lungs tighten.

"Oh, dears! Wait up, please! " a voice called behind them.

Both Frisk and Doggo turned at once to see an older woman with a little quaint hat and shawl run towards them from her car, something in her hand.

She was slightly taller than Frisk but her back bent with age. Frisk noticed the smell of lotion as the woman stopped in front of her. Her face was covered in wrinkles but her eyes shone.

"Here dear, you shouldn't be walking in this weather without an umbrella, poor thing. " She held out the object, which happened to be a cute little polka dot umbrella, neatly closed.

"O-oh, no miss! Thank you, b-but-"

"Oh hush! I have a car, dear, and you are soaked. I will not take no as an answer, young one. " she looked up at Doggo. "I suspect you both have important business. "

Frisk flinched. She knew about monsters?

The woman pushed the umbrella into her hands.

"Take care, and I wish you good luck. " There was something special in her eyes that made Frisk's heart soar. Something about this woman…

"Before I go, dear, let me tell you something. Something special." The woman leaned in, and Frisk could see the woman's green eyes shining like stars.

"A rose must be wary of her own thorns, dear. They may destroy a life… but they have the ability to save them, too. "

Frisk felt something in her chest, and her ears pricked unconsciously beneath the hood.

 _Wh-what?_

The woman laughed and turned around.

"Be careful, dears. "

"Th-thank you, ma'am… " She was already out earshot as Frisk forced the words from her lips.

Doggo watched as she entered her car.

"It is reassuring to know some humans are still kind and wise. " He said.

Frisk looked down at the umbrella and sighed. It was very kind of her. Frisk pressed the button and watched it open, and was startled when something fell out of it and thumped against the concrete.

"oh! She forgot something in this! " Frisk bent down and picked it up, looking up. Unfortunately, the woman's car was already gone.

Frisk looked at the tan colored box with a feeling of guilt.

Doggo took the umbrella from her and held it over the both of them.

"let us go. "

Frisk followed, opening the box as she walked.

She was shocked to see a necklace, silver chain curled around a beautiful rose pendant, the middle with a emerald jewel securely placed as red glass petals swirled around it.

Frisk stopped.

"We should wait for her… this looks really valuable! What if she-"

"We cannot waste time. Besides, I think you miss the point. " Doggo sounded a little amused.

 _The… point?_

Frisk looked down at it with stones in her stomach as she pocketed the necklace.

She felt like she just met an angel, and that Angel accidentally dropped her halo.

She forgot about the feeling fast as the bewilderment of the citizens continued, reawakening her anxiety.

They crossed the street, Frisk looking left and right nervously. She never thought looking both ways once was enough, and did it continuously as she crossed.

The hotel came into view, water running off the overhang and plopping onto the concrete below.

Then, just past it…

The office of law was smaller than the other buildings, but neat and well kept. There were no signs up on the grass surrounding the building.

Doggo closed the umbrella and walked up the little stone walkway to the front door. Luckily, they were still open. Besides handling political matters they also handled cases involving the law that fell out of the police department and court. Usually, civil rights and investigations. Frisk knew the separation had worked well for the city, as more was done faster. And, the governor of the state usually resided here as well. He was from Springbanks and enjoyed the political spotlight the town gave him.

Frisk couldn't keep her breathing calm and easy, and she felt a rush of lightness to her head.

Doggo put his paw on the brass colored doorknob, looking over at her.

"Are you ready, human? "

Frisk wrapped her fingers around the bone fragment necklace, feeling the warmth seep into her hands.

"Y-yeah…"

The king nodded and opened the door.

Inside was well lit and white, with the occasional plant scattered about windowsills. It smelled like cinnamon and paper. There was a reception desk and many smaller workspaces behind it, and behind that doors and hallways. To the very right was voted booths used for whatever election that came up.

The woman at the front desk looked up, and her eyes widened.

Doggo walked up fearlessly. Frisk followed, feeling short next to him.

"E-excuse m-me, b-but we d-do not allow c-costumes on premises. " she stuttered.

"This is no costume, ma'am. May we speak to…"

"Governer Jeremy? " Frisk finished.

"Wh-what is y-your –"

"We shall tell him. May you please fetch him? " Doggo asked politely.

Frisk felt extremely self conscious as the woman stumbled away and ran back to the hallway. Some to the workers came out to gawk, and Frisk felt her whole body shaking.

Soon, the woman peaked out from around the corner and pointed to them.

Jeremy emerged.

He was young looking for being in his fourties, with well combed hair and broad shoulders. Frisk could smell the expensive cologne from across the room.

He blinked and whipped his eyes at the sight of the tall dog monster, grabbing his striped tie.

"Um…"

Doggo extended a paw.

"Greetings. "

Jeremy hesitated before bravely taking his hand, seeming more shocked as he felt that this was real flesh, and not some fursuit.

Doggo looked to her expectantly.

Frisk shook herself and looked up at Jeremy.

"H-hi! We don't mean a-any harm, we just need to deliver a message. Please forward it to the government. I-I come as an ambassador for the monsters, a race trapped underground for many, many centuries. We have found freedom and need to collaborate w-with the government to g-gain basic protection a-and citizenship…"

Jeremy stared at her blankly.

Doggo handed him a long list of papers, taking a step back.

"I am the king of the monsters, King Doggo. Pleased to meet you. "

Frisk envied how good he was at this.

Jeremy looked between them before smiling.

"well, you don't see this every day do you. Well, I'll see what I can do. " he looked at the papers.

"Those need to be forwarded, if you will. Thank you and farewell. " Doggo turned.

Frisk sighed. That was faster and smoother than she had thought. She had heard Jeremy was a chill dude, but never had actually met him.

"Wait! Would you two like some cinnamon rolls? They're amazing! Made by my wife! "

Cinnamon rolls?

Frisk liked Jeremy.

…

The rain had slowed as they reached the mouth of the cave back to the underground. Frisk's legs felt like jelly and her eyes heavy.

They had walked through the night, and now it was getting lighter as dawn arrived. They took longer than expected, and trying to call Alphys resulted in no answer. Probably asleep.

Frisk shivered as she felt the chilly but at least dry air. She noticed a unique feeling she hadn't noticed before. Was this the effect of the magic? When had gotten used to it? she wondered.

Going down the dark, unlit stairs wasn't fun. She didn't know where the steps ended and felt her heart lurch as she expected to step on a step only to hit the ground.

This feeling was replaced with happiness as they entered the lounge room, where Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans still were. Papyrus and Alphys were sound asleep on the couch, as she expected. However, Sans opened his eyes from the chair as they entered.

"Took ya guys long enough. "

"It went well. " Doggo said bluntly.

Sans stared at her and smiled.

"You look like roadkill. "

"Thanks Sans. " she wanted to be offended but ended up smiling instead. Thank God she was back.

"Welcome. Have fun? Doggo must have been the most enthusiastic person you've ever spent a day with. "

"Sure. Very fun and talkative and colorful. " Frisk giggled. Doggo looked between them.

"… I see you are as sarcastic as ever Sans. "

"Naw. "

"You can sleep in the spare room if you wish. There are towels in the bathroom. Goodnight " Doggo walked out, shaking his fur out.

"That was sudden. " Sans mumbled.

He jumped to his feet.

"I fed your cat. "

"Thanks. "

"He wasn't happy. "

"Momma has been gone all day. "

"He yowled at me. "

"Good. "

"I will slap him."

"Then I slap you. I wanna sleep. " Frisk rubbed her eyes.

"You don't have spare clothes, huh. " Sans squinted at her. "Don't tell me I have to go get some. "

"No, I'm tired. " Frisk whined.

"Okay, okay. C'mon. "

Frisk looked at the adorable snoring Papyrus before following Sans.

"I can't believe you were the one up. " Frisk commented.

"Well, that sort of happens when you are extremely anxious."

"You didn't seem very…"

"Don't wanna upset Papyrus. "

"Oh. "

"How'd they react? " Sans asked, opening up the spare room. It looked very much like the room she had back at Asgore's home, minus the toys.

"Some scared, some 'whoooah that's lit ' and a few… were nice. Like this one old woman. " Frisk went and plopped on the bed, sighing. It felt sooooo good, and she felt her back muscles melt and blood throb in her legs.

Sans sat down next to her, looking down.

"Huh. I din't expect that one. "

"Yeah. She gave us an umbrella. And…" Frisk pulled the box out of her pocket.

"She must have forgotten this inside. " she let Sans take it from her fingers. "And… she said something weird. "

"She didn't say anything creepy, right? "

"No, bonehead. She said… "A rose must be wary of her own thorns, dear. They may destroy a life… but they have the ability to save them, too. ". " Frisk closed her eyes.

She heard Sans pull the top of the box off.

"Huh. Roses. They seem to pop up a lot with you…" Sans sounded… thoughtful.

"You think? "

"Mhmm. I don't think that was any random lady. "

"Why not? "

" Too coincidental. " Sans handed the box back to her, and she put it in her pocket.

"You don't seem like the person to believe in superstition. " Frisk felt something in her chest again , something that told her she had been visited by something special. But, could it just be her mind playing games?

"We are wolves. We should know better. "

"Hmmm…" Frisk rolled over. Sleepy…

She vaguely remembered her speech to Chara… had she mentioned roses then too?

She felt Sans's hand on her shoulder.

"Welp, either way, ya did it snap pea. See? nothing to be scared of. "

Frisk forgot if she had responded or not, because the next moment she had drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Ooooooooo**

 **Good news about my bird, we found her. Across the street. My cat actually helped find her, intentionally or not. Comy has always been my girl!**

 **However, my ear has been bothering me. Xb I hurt it the other day. So sorry for being late!**

 **Loooots of foreshadowing. I'm also pleased with my imagery in this chapter.**

 **Fuvu: u finally read u nerb**

 **Thedyingjokepastaaway: maybe, yeet.**

 **Who said she can load**

 **:3**

 **Iluvfanfic: robin**

 **Undyingrage: she live**

 **Thedyingjokepastaaway: thank you. To be honest my animals for me through my darkest times. I can't imagine losing my babies, and even though the bird isn't mine I still love her. As I'm a Wiccan specializing in animal totems, I believe strongly in animals and their power :3**

 **Anyways, time to go sleep.**

 **SLep** **.**

 **From the sleepy wolfie**

 **Comycat**

 ***And the Fuzzbutt bee thingy,**

 **CatCrazie***


	4. Chapter 4- Frisk Frisk go away

**Idk if this is going to be late  
**

* * *

The next two weeks were very busy.

One- Sans found out his shortcuts were _gone._

Much to Frisk's distaste, so were the saves…

Was that all tied to the barrier?

Sans wasn't happy about it and was looking into the incident. They had to walk everywhere, which meant trekking all the way to the capital nearly every day. Blizzardland was the biggest issue. It wasn't stormy for once, but the empty landscape and deep show was anything but fun. Silver gave them bells to ward off the dogs.

Doggo had placed Dogamy as sentry in the area too. More monsters would pass through, and they needed someone to help in case the dogs got bold. He did regular rounds through the snow, and they saw him on more than one occasion. He still wasn't friendly, but at least the hate had died down.

Two- this whole negotiating thing.

The papers Doggo delivered to Jeremy had many things, but the most important was a time and way to communicate over video. And, they met that. Doggo had multiple monsters in the background (mostly the behaved ones. Frisk brought beef jerkey to keep Sans occupied.)

She was shocked to find that the president had completely changed. Apparently the former president was caught on multiple charges of conspiracy, and his entire cabinet was ejected on a vote. For the first time in US history there was a second vote held, as suggested by congress. Frisk didn't know how government worked, but the new president, Hilda Berks, was a centrist and worked far more in their favor than the previous conservative President did.

She was cautious, but the leader of the military and many other figures seemed more intrigued and willing to work with them. Frisk noticed other members of Congress in the background seemed more scared or even disgusted, and from her view it looked like an almost 50/50 mix.

The next calls were spent fighting for basic protection so they could meet without getting shot. Doggo's calm, stern demeanor really helped. Frisk was impressed. For someone who wasn't good at casual conversation, he was a spectacular politician. Frisk wasn't as good or calm as he was.

They demanded to know if she was being held hostage or doing anything against her will. They still seemed suspicious when she said no, especially after digging up her records and finding that she had gone missing. She awkwardly explained she ran away to a bunch of strangers (and the other monsters). Sans had been a little nicer than normal that evening.

Frisk was surprised to find that Jeremy had become the lead advocate, making the world known and even- somehow- finding her email. He asked many questions about monsters and their history and would send huge emails resembling books of what he was doing and how awesome it would be to have monsters.

He was an interesting character.

He gave her cinnamon rolls, so she could put up with it.

Eventually, after off screen conflict in the government, basic laws protecting them from harm were set up so that they could meet in person. Preparations were made.

And something came up that Frisk didn't want to ever think about.

Her home. On the surface.

It happened on a call she wasn't there for. But Doggo informed her the next day, that they wanted her to go back to the surface.

Frisk was NOT happy.

The next day was spent pouting. She outright refused at the next call.

Sans was also vocal next to her.

"We need to know she is not being held hostage. "

"She _said_ sh-"

"Sans, please. " Doggo shushed him. He looked up at the screen.

"President of the humans, this is her decision. "

"No meetings will be held while she is under your supervision. "

"I refuse to go without knowing that the monsters will be able to follow. " Frisk stated, voice small. When was shaking. She should have known…

"If that is the case, we can keep you under government card until the meeting, and if everything goes smoothly but they can not yet follow, you can go back with them. Honey, this is not out of distrust. " Hilda said softly. Her stormy grey eyes looked at her from the screen, her pale brown hair shiny. This upset some of the other people.

Doggo looked to her.

"Is that a reasonable arrangement? "

Frisk swallowed. She hadn't felt this… anxious, even when walking into the human world for the first time in forever.

"But… I don't…"

"For three days before the meeting. " Doggo said. "If you refuse, we may not be able to meet. You will be protected and we will assure nothing happens to you against your will or arrangements are off. "

Sans let out a growl. "Why don't we just tell them n-"

"Sans, please don't make me escort you out. " Doggo shot him a warning glance.

"mghfrrrrrrrrrrr" Sans let out a low rumble and looked away in frustration.

"Maybe it is what is best, human. You do need to get used to the humans again, don't you? "

Frisk looked down, ears flat.

She didn't want to leave them… even for three days.

But…

"F-fine. " Frisk forced out.

And then it was settled.

Tomorrow, she was to be picked up at the city outskirts and flown to a hotel in Washington.

Frisk was extremely bitter. She was going to be alone. They had seen her ears and tail on camera, but did they think they were fake? Probably.

Sans was _pissed._ He started yelling at Doggo until she dragged him out with the help of Silver.

"I'm sorry, Frisk. I know you don't wish to do this. " She said as they left.

"It's fine…"

"No, it's _not_ fucking fine! What if they don't give you back? They are lying through their teeth! " Sans spat.

"If we want them to trust us we need to show them a little trust as well. "

"Okay, but not with _Frisk! "_

"Why don't you take him home, Frisk. If you'd like I can see if I can escort you to the city. I understand Doggo can be unpleasant… both of my brothers are. " she smiled, referring to Treyco. Frisk has seen them walking together sometimes. Treyco seemed much closer to her than to Doggo.

"Okay…"

"I am capable of getting home on my own, Shitbreath! " Sans snarled.

"shhhhhhh… see you tomorrow, Frisk. " she turned around, bells jingling around her neck.

Sans was cursing and ranting all the way, even halfway through blizzardland.

"Like, what the actual living fuck? The bastard just handed you, _my human_ , off like a fucking pawn? It wasn't okay with you. It wasn't okay with anyone! It's not okay! And the fucking old lady, who the Fuck does she think she is trying to Fuck over, the-"

Frisk tried tuning him out. She was getting progressively more and more upset, and he wasn't helping.

She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to take the risk of never seeing them again. She didn't want to be alone again. She wouldn't be able to take it.

"-Then fucking cat face tries to act sooooo nice, she can kiss my boney ass, sh-"

"Sans, please stop. " she asked, voice shaking. Tears pricked her eyes.

Sans waved his arms, not looking at her.

"I'm not gonna fucking stop! This pisses me off so much, you're gon' be gone for three days! What the fu-"

"S-sans, p-please… st-st…" Frisk broke into a sob, feeling hot tears finally break from her eyes and to down her cheeks in thick streams.

She hugged herself, shaking and breathing heavily, feeling light.

Sans finally looked at her and his eyes went wide.

"SHIT! Fuck I made you cry, please don't cry, I'm sorry snap pea, please? " he was instantly hovering over her.

Frisk pushed him away, tail between her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut.

 _I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go._

"Frisky? FUCK! FIRST THAT BULLSHIT AND NOW I MADE THE FUCKING HUMAN CRY! FUCKING ASS! " She heard him stomping through the snow, and she opened her eyes, scared he was leaving.

He had walked over to a nearby rock.

"FUCK MY LIFE, FUCK IT! "

He kicked the rock multiple times in extreme rage, before freezing.

Then howling like a dog who got his tail stuck in a door.

He kicked the rock with his bad knee.

Frisk couldn't help but start giggling, as the skeleton dropped to the ground and curled in the fetal position, yelling and cursing.

"Ummm… do you guys need any help? "

Frisk turned to see Rocky. He looked… weirded out.

"Sans was throwing a temper tantrum. " Frisk explained, laughing more when she heard him curse more vigorously.

Rocky did a double take when he saw her tears.

"A-are you crying? Why?! "

Frisk felt her smile fade.

"GO AWAY DOG! "

"Well…"

…

Storm did not like the leaves.

Or road.

This time the weather was clear and sunny, but it did nothing to assure Frisk.

Silver was allowed to walk with her, and they exchanged some chit chat. But Frisk didn't want to talk… her throat was choked whenever she spoke. Storm hissed at at any leaves that blew by.

She had her bag strapped over her shoulder, with everything she needed. Phone, clothes, a couple movies, candy, and her fuzzy blanket.

When they reached the place they were supposed to go- the bench in front of a printing shop- they waited for almost an half an hour.

Storm's tail was constantly fluffed, and he stayed on her as he stared curiously at passerby.

She noticed many of them seemed to recognize her. Maybe footage of the meetings went viral. Frisk felt exposed and in danger, especially with her ears and tail unhidden. She pulled Storm closer and looked down.

Finally, the designated car arrived, and she was forced to say goodbye to Silver. She wondered if the cat monster would be fine leaving on her own.

The smell of the car made her sick to her stomach after so long. The driving wasn't dangerous and jerky like her mother's, but the man driving was completely silent and for the first time Frisk was alone with a person.

Storm meowed and pawed the dark windows. Frisk sighed and stroked his soft fur. He purred and rubbed against her.

The ride took forever. Frisk felt sick to her stomach, too anxious to sleep but too sick feeling to do anything. She had to hold Storm to stop him from going around the car and he eventually fell asleep on her lap.

The airplane trip was shorter but not much better. She was allowed to keep Storm on her lap as an emotional support, but she was surprised she didn't throw up.

It was too… quiet.

"Miss Frisk, you will be taken to a doctor to assure you have no injuries or disease before being escorted to your room. " one of the men said. There were others, guardians. She didn't feel comfortable like this.

She rejected the airplane food and stared out the window. She couldn't stop the few tears, but she quickly wiped them away. Storm meowed and meowed, demanding attention from those strange stiff people in black suits.

She never knew how dependent she had gotten on her friends. She didn't want to be alone in this shitty world. She didn't want to be the 16 year old alone between the two races. She wanted to stay in the underground, even if it was cold and barren.

The plane landed, and it was hard getting off because her legs shook so much.

A new set of men drove her to a doctor's office. Washington was huge compared to Springbank, and Frisk hated it.

The doctor was a old woman- very old. She seemed baffled at the ears and tail and took down notes. Height. Weight (she frowned at that one), blood pressure. That was through the roof. X-rays, ultrasounds. Reflex checks. Frisk refused the… privates exam. No.

Storm meanwhile sniffed around the office and got his mouth on a syringe.

The doctor told her that, by human standards, she wasn't too healthy, especially compared to her previous documents. More fit, but way too anxious and underweight. Frisk explained she was on medication that would hopefully help. She "forgot" to mention she hadn't taken any yet. She hated pills.

The last thing was a shot and then she was done. She was offered a sticker jokingly, and Frisk took a cat one. Storm decided he wanted one too and started chewing on an iridescent lgbt pride sticker.

Was her cat lgbt? If so, that was fucking epic.

Hell yeah!

Or maybe he didn't like the rainbow…

She would have to teach her boi differently then.

She was given a copy of the documents and then driven to her hotel.

It was a hotel commonly used by government officials staying here, she was told. It's as high quality and heavily protected. Pets were thankfully allowed, though Frisk wasn't comfortable with her tiny kitten around the big guard dogs.

She was asked if she wanted to call her mother. She heartily said no.

She didn't want to have anything to do with her human family…

But, sooner or later, she would have to.

Frisk was finally left alone in her big, empty feeling hotel room.

It had a couch and huge bed, with a flat screen tv mounted on the wall. Across the room was a kitchen with a raised step and a bar, and to the back was what seemed to be the bathroom. Frisk requested a litter box, which was brought 20 minutes later.

Then she curled up on the couch, trying not to cry.

Alone.

Three days.

No.

Her stomach churned.

Storm was busy exploring the new room, before jumping on the couch and meowing at her.

"… You want food? "

"mrooooow! "

Frisk got up and opened the fridge. Water, milk, some packaged food. Cabinets held chips , ramen and dried meat.

Frisk grabbed the dried meat and offered it to Storm. He looked at it before meowing at her more forcefully.

Okay, no food.

What did he want?

He trotted back to the couch and jumped on it, kneading the fabric.

"what? "

He sat on her bag.

Frisk opened it.

He sniffed inside before prowling around more, meowing his whiskers off.

Was he lonely too? Maybe he was looking for Sans and Papyrus?

She didn't know, but it made her more depressed. She turned on the t.v and hoped it would make her forget her troubles.

The news was talking about the monsters. She jumped when she was Jeremy speaking.

"-it is our job to offer these people love and open our arms to them, unlike our ancestors centuries ago. "

Frisk smiled. He really was on their side.

It cut to another man, half bald. Much older.

"We can't let freaks into our society! They were outcast for a damn reason! We need to get rid of em before they take over! "

Frisk fisted the fabric of the couch as she was filled with rage. How could someone say that? About living people! Who had feelings!

She shook herself and changed the channel before she made herself sick.

She decided she might as well try one of her pills she was supposed to be on, seeing as she was going to be way more anxious in the next few days.

She ordered something small from room service and chewed one of the kitten shaped pills, wincing at the taste. Bitter.

She shook herself and curled up with her fries and iced tea, falling asleep to some show about a lesbian model. It was mildly entertaining, and she looked up to the womans guts and determination.

Frisk fell asleep before she finished her fries, feeling cold and alone.

…

The fries were gone when she woke up. And a certain kitty seemed full.

It was cold not waking up with Sans. His snoring usually lulled her into consciousness, and though they hadn't been doing it long she had grown used to it.

Frisk didn't want to get up, but her bladder said otherwise.

Storm meowed and plopped right back down on the couch.

She took a short shower, wrinkling her nose at the fancy smelling shampoo and soap. She brought her dog shampoo at least so she could make sure she didn't smell like dog, while not killing her nose.

How was she going to explain that to people?

Heh.

Storm was on top of the tv when she returned. How he got all the way up the wall and onto the flat screen she didn't know.

Frisk decided to connect to the internet and check recent events with her phone. Unsurprisingly, there were lots and lots of stuff on monsters. Apparently yesterday while Silver was escorting her, she had also delivered documents with lots of scientific information about monsters. Two days till meeting.

The first half of the day was spent lounging around, wanting to cry, and watching videos.

Eventually there was a knock and she was requested for questioning.

It went smoothly, she answered everything the agents asked with ease. She was much calmer… oddly enough. Did the pills work?

She almost fell over when the person to pick her up happened to be JEREMY.

She was starting to get frightened of how much she was seeing this guy.

He took her with enthusiasm, walking her to his car with high steps.

Well, more like dragging her.

"I decided I was going to show you some kindness and take you to a coffee shop! And show you my beautiful wife and adorable kids! Hehehe~"

She sat in the back seat feeling a little more than disturbed. This guy's car was FULL of pictures of a woman and two little girls.

He grabbed one and shoved it in her face.

"See, this is Angelica, my wife! She cooks so wonderfully, oh my gosh! And see, see, see these two little cupcakes? That's Trixie and that's Molly! They are both 4, isn't that so neat?! And oooh, look at their freckles! Aren't they all the prettiest! "

Frisk backed slowly against the seat.

She was starting to become scared of cinnamon bun man.

"I'll leave this with you so you can look at them while we go! So, you enjoying yourself? " he started the car and drove into the heavy traffic of the city.

"…No. "

"Oh. Well, I guess it just be scary, huh. Being alone at this age after being underground for months. Believe it or not there are people behind ya. I've been trying my darn hardest. It isn't easy, especially when people haven't seen monsters at all. It's scary to them. Oh, and if I may ask, what's with the ears? "

"…I'm a moonblood. Which means since I was exposed to the magic of the underground, I changed."

"That is cool! Hee, magic. It's so weird to be talking about, you know? "

"…Yeah…"

He pulled into a parking lot and got out, opening her door for her.

"Well, I hope you can know you trust me. Nobody trusts anyone anymore. So, you wanna go see how good this cooking is? It isn't as good as my wife's of course! " He puffed out his chest proudly.

Frisk felt a little smile. This guy was nuts.

"…Maybe. "

* * *

 **Once again, sorry for the cruddy, lazy, all over the place chapter. I haaaate it. Most of it was talking about what was happening instead of showing, kill me**

 **SANS IS A DICK.**

 **The beta reader is a walnut. :3**

 ***Nuu I'm a Pecannn***

 **Jaydomination: He is a very chill dude. I took maybe too much inspiration from a different character… who also loves his family a bit too much… mwahahah**

 **Thedyingjokepastaway:**

 **Jeremy gives foods. Foods equal happy.**

 **I am debating giving her a name. You'll understand why**

 **Sort of. Us witches (hehe) aren't like the stereotypical fire wielding movie things (and in Wicca, there is no Wizards, Witches is a genderless term). There are different paths and the religion itself is very very loose and accepting. Plants are sometimes used, though you can use just about anything or nothing at all. Some wiccans don't even do that stuff.**

 **Sorry if I got out of hand Xb I love talking lol.**

 **And Baba Yaga was a deformed witch in a Russian fairytale!**

 **Storm be jelly.**

 **Rosie Vulpes: I am mainly concerned about the first one, I wanted this AU to have some traction. Not many people seem interested though…**

 ***But they will soon!***

 **Flowey will be covered eventually**

 **mysticwarrior240: I'll try, but it hurts the motivation, ya know?**

 **Kayliekay: I just feel it's not worth it some times…**

 **You guys could help a little by sharing this with your Undertale friends and stuff (the Tumblr and first story, don't give them the sequel they will b XD)**

 **Anyways, Imma go pass out now.**

 **Ur all walnuts,**

 **Comycat**

 ***And The aspiring Pecan, CatCrazie***


	5. Chapter 5- In The Ditch

**I lost about half this chapter because word decides it doesn't like me ~-~**

 **Sorry for the missed schedule. Health has been going down the drain as usual, heh.**

 **Underverse has also killed me and ruined my ability to trust.**

 **Y u do dis ink.**

 **Y.**

 **(Warning: there is a bit of an uncomfortable scene ahead, this is my first time writing something like this and idk if I did it well XD)**

* * *

The next day dragged by.

It was basically spent lounging around, catching up with the world on her phone. She felt oddly cold, but otherwise calmer than she had been before. She still felt the silence and emptiness pressing against her chest, but she was doing a little better.

 _I have to get used to this more._ She realized. _I've become too attached._

Meeting people who treated her different than anyone else had before, fighting for them. Growing to love her friends and love a special someone even more…

They would never be the only ones in the world.

She would have to go… back with her mom, back to school, away from the monsters. They could hang out if everything worked, but...

Frisk almost wished the barrier never broke. She quickly dismissed the thought.

If the barrier stayed sealed, monsterkind would face extinction, dying in the ever-growing cold.

It wasn't fair to let her personal wants make her wish that on them.

Frisk had to wake early the next morning. Extremely early. Stars still in the sky early.

They air was chilling but nothing compared to that of the underground. Still, she shivered. Why was she so cold?

Storm chewed on her finger as they boarded the airplane. He also meowed at her phone, since she saved cat videos.

By the time the flight was over, she had to take the rest of the way by car. She felt dizzy, nauseous and nervous, even more so than before.

She at least wasn't having a panic attack, right?

Alphys's meds worked, she guessed.

Frisk stared out the window, apprehension building in her belly as she recognized more and more land passing by. Eventually, they drove through a crowd of people (there was a path made, or course. This isn't grand theft auto) and arrived at the meeting place.

There were soldiers, guards, and important members of the government in what looked like the rich person equivalent of foldable lawn chairs. She couldn't see their faces from where she was. There was a crowd of spectators – the ones that they had to get through – held back by yellow caution tape.

"Miss, you will have to stay put. Here is juice and food for you. " the driver out a bag on the seat next to her and left…

What?

She wasn't allowed to the meeting?

Why?

Frisk felt her tail bristle in anger.

 _Well Fuck you too. I'm not eating your shit._

She had a tiny suggestion to shove some of whatever was in the bag somewhere so it would get moldy and smell up the car, but thought twice. That was a Sans action. Sans is mean.

He was just following orders anyways.

Frisk sighed and rested her head on the side of the window, staring out. Storm was getting restless, pacing in circles and meowing demandingly.

Frisk opened the bag and found a ham sandwich. Ew. Frisk pulled the ham off and gave it to Storm, who gave her a sassy, disgusted look before giving in and eating the ham.

It took forever before Frisk noticed figures in the distance. As they got closer, she felt happiness bubble in her chest and she jerked up, seeing her eyes widen in her reflection.

They were here!

Led by Doggo was a small group of monsters. Silver, Rocky, some she didn't recognize… Sans?

Frisk smiled and shook her head. He didn't look happy.

He probably threatened Doggo with death to be able to come.

Frisk wondered where Dogamy was. Wasn't he the captain of the royal guard? Kind of important, right?

Doggo stopped a safe distance in front of the humans and began talking. After a moment he sat down criss cross applesauce on the concrete. Arms crossed.

Weird.

Even Silver gave him a glance.

Sans also plopped down on the concrete. He also had his arms crossed. Except he conveyed an entirely different emotion.

 _Pissed._

Frisk started giggling. He was such a brat. But it was also kind of adorable.

Her happiness faded into frustration as she couldn't tell what was happening. A half an hour went by, and they were still talking. News people edged around the sides, catching whatever juicy information they could.

A knock on the window opposite to her made her jump.

Jeremy.

His face was pressed against the window, in a goofy way.

Was this guy like nurse Joy and had multiple counterparts in different places? He was in Washington, and now he was back here again!

Was he stalking her?

He was a sweet dude, but… creepy.

Frisk saw a bag in his hand and decided to open the door.

"Hey! How are you? "

"…I wanna leave. "

"Aww, I know! I decided to keep you company! And look what my wife made! " He held up the baggie.

"Her special cinnamon rolls! "

 _Entry ticket paid._

Frisk eyed it hungrily as he sat down on the seat, keeping the door open slightly to let some fresh air in. It helped with the yucky car smell but made it uncomfortably cold.

He handed her one with a napkin, and Frisk took it happily. The warmth and icing seeped through the napkin, and the smell chased away her uneasy stomach.

It tasted even better, too, heat rolling into her mouth as she felt little tingles of happiness dance in her heart.

Storm jumped into Jeremy's lap and demanded attention.

"Are you happy to see your friends again? " He asked with his mouth full.

"Of course. " Frisk looked back out the window. She snickered at how horribly bored Sans and Rocky looked.

"Mind telling me their names? I would love to learn more! I love meeting and learning about people and stuff. That's why I love my job, ya'know? " He scratched his chin.

"Well, you already know Doggo. " Frisk pointed at the king, who was still as stoic as ever. "next to him is Silver, his sister. They have another brother named Treyco, though… we don't get along. "

Jeremy tilted his head.

"That's unfortunate. Guess even with monsters things just don't work out, huh? "

Frisk nodded.

"They function and act just like people, in many ways. The big fluffy dog in armor is Rocky. He is a member of the royal guard. Real sweet guy. Then the one next to him on the ground… the skeleton. That's Sans. I don't know the rest of them though." Frisk couldn't help but smile warmly. God, she had never felt so giddy and stupid over him before. Maybe this time of separation was good in some ways after all.

"Skeleton… isn't that some special race of monster? I thought I read somewhere…" the older man scratched the back of his head.

"Mhm. Human Monster hybrids. There's only two left, him and his brother. I lived with them most of the time. "

"Hybrids? That's kinda freaky but… real sweet, I guess. That someone was able to see beyond their race and start a beautiful family! " Jeremy had that tone of voice dangerously close to gushing over his own family again.

 _I don't think Sans had a very beautiful or happy family…_ Frisk thought with a pang. Thinking about it made her feel guilty for not wanting to go back home. Compared to him, her life had been a cakewalk.

"I can tell you are very fond of him, though! He's that best friend you were telling me about in the cafè, right? "

"Eeeeeeh…" Frisk looked away. Oh boy.

"Sort of…? "

" Aw, do you not get along anymore? "

"Noooo… "

"Then you are still best friends, silly goose! "

"… Can I tell you a secret?" she hated trusting this older man who she hardly knew for more than a week or two. But…

She wanted a sample of how people would react.

"Of course! "

"Welp…"

"Mrrrow. " Storm interjected. He had a wary look in his eye.

Frisk giggled. Silly kitty.

Then she gave a tiny cough.

"He's kind of… my boyfriend… I said best friend cause...we used to be? " Frisk swallowed. Her face was on fire.

Storm practically radiated disapproval.

Jeremy was silent.

Frisk cringed.

 _Oh god, he thinks I'm a freak now, he thin-_

"AWWWWWWWWWWW THAT'S SO SWEET! "

Frisk flopped over off the car seat, and Storm practically jumped to the ceiling.

If this was a cartoon she could practically see hearts flowing from his head.

"That is so adorable! Such a wonderful story! A damsel in distress falls and is lost until her special man comes to lead her out of her darkness! Almost as wonderful as how I met my wife! "

Frisk squinted at him.

 _This was a mistake. A big one._

Storm walked over to her and glared at Jeremy.

"Not exactly how it worked, buddy. " Frisk blinked.

Jeremy didn't seem to hear.

"Awww, you two need to update me! I can't wait to see what kinds of beautiful children you will have!"

"Ew, no. I'm sixteen. " she did not like the sound of children. NO.

"I mean when you are older! "

"Still, no. Neither of us are the type for… that. " Sans was probably more than ready for the _conceiving_ of said children but he most likely would never want them, even if she changed her own mind one day. Which she didn't see happening. She felt like it was too much of a responsibility, and she didn't want to bring another person into potential suffering.

Sans just wasn't suited to children. He was enough of a child for her to take care of already.

"You'll change your mind one day, I'm sure. And I'll be sure to be there! " He winked. Then, something caught his attention and He looked out of the window.

"Oh, looks like they agreed to something. "

Frisk turned.

Doggo was shaking hands with the president. She then turned and motioned a guard to her car.

Frisk felt her stomach twist at a full uniformed guard with a gun in his belt approaching her. However, he just motioned for her to come out and she did so slowly, grabbing her bag. Storm jumped out and stretched his legs.

There was lots of noise and talking, and she looked around uneasily. Too many people looking at her. Even the pills would never quell the awful feeling of public attention.

Frisk shook herself.

"You are permitted to return. "

Frisk looked up at the officer, feeling slightly offended. She should be able to go back whenever she wanted.

"Wait, hold on. Do not-" she heard Doggo in the distance.

The guard turned around and stepped aside. Sans was approaching her. The guard was looking at him uneasily.

Frisk felt excitement fuel her as she rushed over, and instantly was in a hug.

"Sans! I missed ya, you goof. " Her tail was wagging. She couldn't contain it.

Sans returned the hug, and she could hear a tiny, happy yelp from the back of his throat.

" _Finally._ I hate these people. I hate things. "

Frisk burst into laughter.

"Yes, we know you hate things. Is that all you have to say? "

Sans grumbled a little before letting go, moving so he was looking her right in the face. Frisk felt something light in her belly.

"I missed ya too. A lot. " He seemed so embarrassed to say it, and Frisk couldn't help but erupt into a fit of giggles.

"… Who Is that guy. " Sans ignored her amusement and looked around her shoulder. His eyes went from soft to _kill._

Frisk turned around. Jeremy was fangirl-ahem-fanboying over them.

 _I made a mistake._

"That's Jeremy. Please don't eat him. He's helping lead the stuff for monsters. He's a good guy. "

"…"

"Hey! I've heard about you from Frisk! I'm Jeremy! Nice to meet you! " He held out his hand.

Sans glared at it.

Doggo thankfully broke the awkward situation that was Sans being a prick.

"We are leaving. Let's go. "

Sans tugged her sweater, and Frisk have Jeremy a hasty goodbye. He seemed a little hurt. She called to Storm, but realized he had gone over to Rocky. Little traitor.

Frisk was hit with the uncomfortable realization that the news cameras must have caught that… exchange. The guards did not seem comfortable with Sans so close. Doggo knew it would put them off.

She hurried to catch up with the monsters, not bothering to look behind at any of the signs or people or any of that. Storm ran back to her and followed by her feet.

They continued their long walk. Rocky turned to greet her.

"Hey! Did you have fun? "

"NO. " Sans grumbled.

"Aw. That sucks. " Rocky drooped slightly.

"so… what happened? " Frisk asked.

"They didn't let you see or listen? " Sans asked critically. "I would think they would give you a monitor or something. That's bullshit. "

"Well, a few things were rejected but the main documents and laws were signed! Then President is all for us, or at least most of what we need! We can officially live with humans now, work, and to to school! It's so exciting! No health care though. And police can arrest and search for no reason. We can't travel out of US. We also need special registration. And lots of things. "

"That's… nice! I didn't expect the major things to be covered so easily! "

"They said there was pressure from a place called United Nations or something. OH, and Dogamy retired! "

Frisk blinked. Huh?

"He said he wasn't fit to carry out his job among humans with full potential. So he retired! Silver was elected in his place! "

So that's why Silver seemed to have an important role.

They walked in a scattered group alongside the road. The other monsters who she did not know engaged in idle chat or gazed at the new scenery.

"Weren't you next in line? "

"No, I declined. I don't feel ready for that responsibility yet. And, I know I'm too soft. One day! "

"aren't you _mature? "_ Frisk looked over at Sans.

He grinned.

"You trying to tell me something? "

" Yes, bonehead. "

"Fluffball. "

"Calcium lump. "

"Bitch. "

"Excuse me? "

"… Get it? Female dog? HAhaha? "

"…" Frisk pretended to be angry, furrowing her brow.

"…I'm sorry? "

"Mean. " Frisk couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing. She was so happy to see him again.

Rocky looked at them longingly. He still didn't have a partner.

Poor Rocky.

The three of them talked and talked all the way to the woods, about the humans and what they wanted to do, gossiping about Silver loud enough for her to hear and turn to them smiling, making fun of Sans. Doggo even joined in on that last one, calling back about his maturity.

Storm seemed very happy to be back with the monsters. He was purring and rubbing against their legs.

When they were halfway through the forest, Sans tugged her sweater again.

"Yo… I wanted us to hang out around the woods for a bit. Ya'know? "

Frisk turned.

"You can't wait till tomorrow? "

"Uuuuuuuuuuugh. And walk all the way back here? " Sans groaned.

"Fine. But we'll leave when it gets late. Rocky? "

"Hmmm? "

"Can you take Storm back to the house? Sans wants to hang out around here. "

"Ditching us so soon? "

"Talk to Sans. "

"Do you blame me? " He mumbled. Frisk felt a pang of sympathy.

Storm looked at her as Rocky picked him up.

"Sure thing. No problem. Be careful! "

Rocky turned around and caught up with the group, and she watched as they disappeared from view, swallowed by the forest.

"Since you are forcing me here, we might as well turn around and get some sandwiches from the gas station. I could go for s-"

Frisk was cut off as her world suddenly spun, and the next second her back was against the trunk of her tree, wrists being held against the bark.

"Sans, what the h-mmmfg! "

She wasn't allowed to finish her sentence, apparently.

Sans pressed his mouth against hers, _hard._ Tongue and all.

Her heart sped up as her head tried to catch up to _what the hell_ just happened and what was currently happening.

Apparently, her body figured it out before her head did and she just melted. And damn did it feel nice.

But she couldn't get the uncertain voice in the back of her head to go, the voice wondering if she was doing anything wrong, scared she wouldn't be able to say no if he took it farther. The voice asking if she should be feeling what she was feeling.

Sans pulled back for a brief moment, looking into her eyes, silently asking if this was okay. After a moment he leaned back in again, softer. She liked this better.

He let go of her wrists and pressed his body against hers. She found his hand and tangled her fingers with his, not caring it was bone instead of skin. The feeling out her fears to rest.

 _It's okay, he would never do something I'm not okay with. It's okay, this is okay. Just a kiss. …sort of?_

It was so _weird_ she realized. Nice, but _weird._

He pulled away again, breathing in. Frisk realized she hadn't been breathing as well and sucked in air.

The lights in his eyes were wide, expanded.

"… Sorry… had to get that out of my system… I hope I di-"

"Shaddup. " Frisk poked between his eyes.

"…Did you…"

"Yeah… though it was weird. Very. " Frisk could almost still feel his tongue… kind of nasty but just _weird._

Sans chuckled.

"yep. Weird. "

"Is that the only reason you wanted to stay behind? "

"I legit wanted to explore and shit. But I _needed_ that. It's pathetic how used I am to ya being around, ya know? " Sans signed and sat down on a log.

Frisk remembered what Alphys told her about how monsters were naturally clingier, about how Sans was even more of a clingy type once attached. Whatever absence she felt, he felt it ten times worse.

"I know. I have the same problem. I hated being alone. But we are going to have to get used to being apart more, you know? Once we all get set up with the humans. "

Sans rubbed the back of his neck and signed again.

"Yes, I know. Sucks. But… I need to know your boundaries. We never talked about it directly, you know? I don't wanna do something like that again but lose the gamble. "

" Sans, you need to stop being worried. I'll tell you. " why did he always worry about this.

Sans didn't look at her.

"It's just… you know how I'm more physically Moonblood… how I can act… without control sometimes…"

"Sans, c'mon… "

"You c'mon! You know it's true. That was a gamble I just took, I didn't know if you were okay with it or not but I just needed that contact, so I took the risk… that wasn't okay, even if it was harmless. "

Frisk sighed. She wanted to slap him… but he was right in a sense. She didn't even know if she was okay with it beforehand herself before it happened. Would she have said no if he hadn't done it so fast?

"Just don't get too… sexual… I guess… I admit I'm a little scared of sex and such…"

Sans tried not to giggle like a 3rd grader at that word.

"Heheheh… eh, sorry. That is kinda obvious. I am not going to try making babies with someone after such a short time being together, don't worry, heheh… hopefully. I'll try to not get too…"

" _Frisky. "_ he winked.

Frisk got up and started walking away.

Nope.

"Hey, wait! "

"Nope. That was not okay. "

"It was funny! "

"No it wasn't. "

"Party pooper. "

"I want food. "

"Since when do you want food? "

"Since now. "

They came out of the woods, back to the road. There were a few cars, and Frisk noticed Sans watched every one of them.

"I don't like cars. " Sans said after awhile.

"Same. The smell makes me sick. "

"Too tiny. I want a bike. "

"I don't trust you with any vehicle."

" Oh well. "

"Do you think monsters need licenses yet? "

"Probs not. Laws pertaining only to us need to be set up by us and approved by your government of whatever. Like drinking laws. "

"You think Doggo is going to set one up? "

"Probably since alcohol will be more accessible and we can't trust humans to say no. I don't see him going for anything above 18 though. If you can't tell he is lenient with that stuff. That's why a lot of monsters oppose some of his laws. I'm A-okay with it though. "

Frisk blinked. Monsters didn't seem to have any drug problems but hardly had laws restricting them. Maybe it was an access thing? Would it change once they merged with humans?

"He's also setting up stronger aid laws. Since monsters will have trouble getting work and stuff. Though with all the gold we have it will be a long time before-" Sans paused.

"What? " Frisk turned to him. Sans had frozen and was tilting his head in an odd way.

"I hear somethin…" Sans looked around.

Frisk strained to hear something. Nothing but the wind and cars.

"What do you hear? Maybe it's the leaves? "

"Whining. Like, a dog. "

"You do? "

"yeah. I think it's from over there. " Sans pointed ahead, to an area close to the bushes to the side of the road. Frisk squinted.

It looked like there was a dip in the ground, and she realized it was a ditch.

Sans had already started moving. Frisk followed.

 _Is there a dog in there?_

Sans got there first. Closer up, she remembered seeing it maybe once or twice from afar. It was decently big, probably her height plus half. Rather steep too.

Sans bent over the side and looked down into it.

"There is a dog here! "

"Awwww, noooo. " Frisk looked down, being careful with the muddy edge of the ditch.

Inside was a muddy, watery mess. In the bottom, covered with mud and water, was a medium sized dog. It looked weak and thin, scratching at the walls and whining.

When it saw them it looked up and started barking, tail wagging.

"The poor thing…"

"Imma go down and get it."

" The sides are muddy. How are you-"

Sans slid down anyways, the mud smearing all over his coat and pants.

The dog barked and greeted him excitedly, pawing the watery ground.

Frisk watched as he seemed hesitant at first to touch the dog, and as he slowly melted and scratched the dogs head. Most dogs underground were feral, she realized. Very.

She felt a warm spot in her chest as she heard Sans speak in a soft voice, as she saw him smile wide. He just turned into mush.

And darn was it cute.

 _He really likes dogs, the poor guy. All the dogs in the underground are mean._

He wrapped his arms around the dog and picked it up, and it complied with legs sticking straight out.

Frisk wondered how he would get up the wall until he summoned a Gaster Blaster. It hardly fit in the hole, but somehow Sans managed to get in a snug spot between its teeth and let it carry him up the hole.

 _Smart._

The blaster disappeared as they reached ground, and Sans out the dog down gently.

Seeing it closer made her heart bend more. It's long fur was tangled and matted, some hanging in muddy strands. It looked like it was some sort of border collie or Maybe Australian Shepherd. It seemed tired but so happy to be out, putting it's muzzle close to Sans's face and wriggling its butt with joy. One of its ears was perked up and the other flopped down.

Sans was rubbing it's fur, seeming mesmerized.

Frisk moved beside him, trying to ignore the fact he was absolutely filthy with mud and whatever else was in that ditch.

"I never realized how much you liked dogs. "

"Eh. "

"Dogs that don't wanna kill ya. "

"I like most of them but I'm a little hesitant cause… you know…"

Frisk smiled at him.

"So… do we have another room occupant? "

Sans gave her a smug look.

"Another _bed_ occupant. "

* * *

 **Eeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuu that scene is so uncomfortable and I have no idea what I am doing.**

 **But I finally got to give Sans a doge :)**

 **Will Storm get along with the new pup? Will he murder it? Let's wait and see…**

 **Again, I am really sorry about the delay. I have to do reviews next chapter because I have a real big headache again (I keep getting them, and my stomach has been bad too.)**

 **Thank you guys so much for sticking this far, I hope this wasn't too boring.**

 **As a side note my birthday is coming up which means I may have a design tablet from my grandma (my parents don't really celebrate any more lel) by the 15** **th** **or so. Which means the comic can start again!**

 **I'm not 100% sure, but she is the only family member who supports my drawing and she has hinted at it before, soo…**

 **See ya next week! Or maybe sooner :3**

 **From the tired furry**

 **Comycat~**

 ***And the sorta acceptable fursona***

 ***CatCrazie***

 **Ps: consider checking out the HT Tumblr and Deviantart!**

comycatdarkangel

*And Ink betray me. He make me question lief. *


	6. Chapter 6- DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT

**This chapter as of now has not been beta read. There will be mistakes galore.I**

* * *

Sans named the dog Swift.

Once cleaned, it was revealed she was some sort of border collie mix, with large patches of black on white fur with the occasional sprinkle of brown.

Sans named her Swift because as they walked, she ran in excited circles and dashed between them with incredible agility.

Getting the dog through Blizzardland was a task all on its own, seeing as she had no leash or collar or anything. The Blizzardland dogs did appear, but hung back. Perhaps they seemed too strong to attack? Or maybe they remembered Sans.

Either way, Frisk was happy when their house finally came into view. Being in it after a few days was a little disorienting, it felt new in a way. Despite that she plopped down on the couch and relished the familiar feeling of the lumpy cushions.

Sans fell down next to her, the new dog looking up at them from the floor. She seemed hesitant for the couch. Poor thing.

"So… you know we won't be here much longer, ya know? "

Wait, _what?_

Sans read the look on her face and continued.

"We can go to the humans now. Some of us will live at the base of the mountain and stuff but most of us are moving to the city and stuffs. Very soon. "

"…"

"Doggo told us we need to… look for a place to live. I don't like it either. Bullshit… but it's kind of necessary, I guess. Since… you gotta go back to…"

Frisk kept forgetting about that. Jonelle would have most definitely seen her on the tv. Her mother was probably too busy with her… business to notice. But she would get pissed once she realized she could reclaim her child.

Part of Frisk wanted desperately to go back and get a hug and tears. But she knew it would never happen. Her mother wasn't a bad person per say, just a victim who made the wrong choices and fell too far.

Frisk nodded.

"mhm. And I gotta go back to school… ugh. "

"You aren't the only one. " Sans growled bitterly. Swift's ears perked.

Frisk wondered where Storm was. Was he scared of Swift?

Sans scratched right above his nose hole.

"Doggo said he's making any monster under the age of 20 attend at least two years of human school. "so you can learn to integrate into their culture " he says. It's bullshit. "

"…oh. " Frisk didn't know what to think about that. It was too… fast. It would cause problems.

Or maybe not? She didn't know.

"I don't wanna. " Sans leaned back and groaned lazily. "I don' know if I can take being around a buncha humans all day every day. Ya'know? I can't… "

"I'm sure if you talk to Doggo he can…"

"no. I don't want to. "

"You don't want to do lots of things. "

"Okay. "

"w-"

The door slammed open suddenly, making her jump.

Papyrus dashed in.

"HUUUUUMMMMMMAAAAAAAAN! "

"nononono-"

Frisk tried to crawl behind Sans but was too late as she was scooped up by long skeleton arms and crushed against his chest.

Frisk let out a wheeze as Papyrus emitted excited jumbled words.

"DID YOU HEAR ALL THE GOOD NEWS! IT'S SO WONDERFUL! "

"mmmmmmmmmfh! "

"I think the human needs to breathe bro." Sans said, amused.

Swift let out a couple barks, slightly alarmed.

It was at that moment Storm poked his head out from Papyrus's scarf.

 _Aaaawwwwww._ Frisk said mentally, taking a gasping breath when she was put down.

Papyrus looked behind her to the dog, and his excitement faded to… fear?

"Why is there a dog? "

Sans patted Swift's head. He seemed eager to touch the dog whenever he had an excuse to.

"We found her on the way back. We decided to keep her. Name's Swift. "

"o-oh! That's nice! " Papyrus said nervously.

It was so unlike him, and Frisk looked between him and Sans with concern.

"don't worry bro, she's cool. Here, why don't you pat her? " Sans softened up a little and motioned Papyrus over.

Frisk watched as he approached the dog cautiously. Swift held still as the nervous skeleton placed a shaking hand on the dog's head.

Swift let out one tail thump.

"See? Nothing like the doggies down here. There's no need to be afraid. " Sans reached out and put a hand on Papyrus's back. The younger skeleton smiled happily.

"Yes! Looks like we have another friend to enjoy my meatballs!"

Frisk giggled. Swift, being a dog, was probably the best candidate for his cooking.

Something came up in her mind, something weird and out of place. Sans had said one time that he and Papyrus used to not get along at all.

This proved he had to be lying. They were too close. It was adorable.

All thoughts left her head when Storm jumped out of Pap's scarf. His tail was held up confidently, slightly fluffed, as he approached the dog. He argued his back, glaring at this new intruder. He showed his tiny little white teeth and hissed.

Swift tilted her head quizzically.

Frisk took a few steps forward.

 _Uh oh._

Storm lashed out and slapped the dog on the muzzle.

Swift didn't move.

Storm hissed again.

Then, Swift moved.

She opened her mouth, teeth flashing as she leaned forward…

And gave the kitten a big, long lick.

Storm stumbled back, eyes popping out of his skull.

Swift stood up and walked over to him, leaning over him and nuzzling him. Like a puppy.

Storm looked less than pleased for a moment before blinking and taking the sign of dominance with pride.

Frisk burst out laughing as Sans stomped the ground.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You are supposed to eat it! "

"Awww, Storm has a new friend! That's so adorable! " Papyrus cooed.

Sans put his head in his hands and groaned.

Perfect.

…

The next day was hectic.

Papyrus was bugging Sans at about 8 in the morning.

Why would he be?

Well.

Undyne and Alphys decided to go to Springbank.

Papyrus wanted to go.

Frisk covered her head with her pillow as Sans tried to make out what the excited skeleton was saying.

"Sans, please? It will be fun? "

"go. Human place? " Sans's words were slurred and hardly decipherable, and he was drooling. Ew.

Frisk swatted his face, rubbing the warm goop off her cheek. Eeeeeeew.

Sans mumbled and wiped his face.

"Yes! To the human city!" Papyrus did a little jump .

"nnnnngh no, humans bad. "

"plllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeee! "

"I wanna sleep. "

"You had a night of sleep! That's enough! "

"nnno. "

"Can I go on my own? "

"where? "

Frisk groaned and sat up. No more sleep apparently.

"Sans. He wants to go. To the city. "

"City by mountain? "

"yes. "

"With humans? "

"yes. "

"… No. "

"yes. You are taking him. "

"where? "

"go take a shower. " Frisk shoved him off the bed and he fell with a thump.

Sans tired laying down on the floor until she prodded him with her foot. He finally left the room, mumbling curses under his breath.

Papyrus watched disapprovingly.

"my brother is such a hassle. "

"yes he is. " Frisk rubbed her eyes.

Great.

They were going to the city.

Frisk sighed and pulled out her phone, wiping fingerprints from the screen.

* _1 missed call from: Al_

 _Call back?_

 _Yes/no_

Frisk blinked. Why was she calling so late? The time read as 3:47 am.

Frisk left the room with a little concern and listened to the message left.

" _h-hey, f-frisk? D-do y-you think y-you c-can come over? "_

Frisk felt a jolt of fear. She sounded so… scared.

Frisk shook the sleepiness from her head and grabbed one of Sans's sweaters, yelling up to Papyrus before leaving in a hurry.

Undone and Alphys were sitting together in the lab, waiting for Papyrus she guessed.

"Where are the other two nerds? " Undyne asked.

"At home. Alphys, something wrong? " Frisk had a bad feeling in her gut.

"ummmmm…. " the lizard put down her mug of soda and started sweating.

"…..u-um, w-well…" her face turned red.

Frisk blinked slowly.

… _I thought this was serious._

Undyne turned to her.

"Are you kidding me? "

Alphys yelped and shrunk.

"i-I j-just n-need to t-talk…. About… it, with a friend, you know? "

"whatever. Better than Sans. So. " Undyne smirked.

Oh no.

"ya gonna tell her? "

Alphys shrunk even farther into the chair she was occupying, looking like a blob of nervous yellow lizard.

"alright I'll do it. " Undyne was trying hard not to laugh. She played with the collar of her leather jacket.

"w-wait, h"

"Alphys wanted to say that we FUCKED. "

"o-oh gosh…. "

Frisk poker faced.

Then she turned around and left.

 _Fuck this shit I'm out._

She had a few weird glances as she walked back. Probably because her hair was a mess.

Oh well.

Sans was sitting on the couch when she returned.

Storm was sitting on top of Swift. He had quickly learned that he was the dog's superior. It was the cutest thing (and most infuriating for Sans).

Sans looked over at her.

"where the hell you've been? "

"Alphys… called. " Frisk swallowed.

 _Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it._

"You look like something happened you didn't want to witness. "

"Sans, I need you to put a bone through my head. "

"Sorry snap pea, that would be murder. "

"What I was just told was murder. "

Frisk picked up the hairbrush and began working on her hair. She tried to ignore her tail, but Sans was giving it the eye.

She didn't want to untangle the mess of fur.

Anything but.

"so, you getting ready? " Frisk took a deep breath. This would be their first introduction to human civilization. There had been a few yesterday who went down to the human city. She heard nothing bad on undernet. People would be angry and mean and smaller laws probably not enforced just yet, but at least they could introduce themselves to the basics of human life.

Sans stared blankly before jumping.

"oh. That. "

"city. "

"Fuck no. We are not going. "

"Sans, we could go and also look for a new home! Our human money came in the mail! And I want to greet every human! "

Frisk smiled at the innocent skeleton. Aw.

This also came with a worry. People were mean. He could get his feelings hurt…

She shook herself. No, she wouldn't let him.

"He's right Sans. I have to go back to my mother soon. I could show you the appropriate location of where I live and you can look around there. "

Sans's anger faded to sadness. The skeleton was quiet for a moment before letting our a quiet sigh.

"…yea. "

Frisk swallowed. Tears pricked her eyes.

She hated seeing him like that…

"Don't worry brother! We can visit everyday! "

Frisk gave him a sad glance.

That depended.

On a lot of things.

Frisk decided it was time to go choke down some of her meds before going into what could possibly be hell.

…

Alphys had secured a car of sorts.

Well, Mettaton did.

They both did?

It was a car that Alphys said she made a long time ago mostly for display, but also for Mettaton. He could drive it by just wireless connection alone. It was pretty snazzy, to say the least. Long, open roofed, yellow with painted spots on the doors. Scratch and chip free.

It also had a built in refrigerator. This made Sans less agitated as Alphys made sure he had some meat to eat while on the way.

It was weird seeing the robot again. She never got to personally meet him after the… hotel incident. He was too busy gushing about how popular he already was and how he is setting up his new show.

He didn't count as monster nor look like much of one, so it seemed he had a free pass.

Still, how did he get so much done so fast?

She could practically see hearts in Papyrus's eyes as his stare was glued directly to the model. Mettaton's tail flicked back and forth in a catlike manner as he gave Paps a look neither she nor Sans approved of.

Undyne was yelling the entire car ride. Alphys still acting strange. Frisk shuddered.

 _Don't think about it…_

 _But…_

 _They haven't even been together for that long._

 _What the hell?_

 _Why did I need to know?_

Sans elbowed her side, sandwich in his mouth.

"You thhinft we cath gtet thome thast thood? "

"English please. "

Papyrus shook his head as Sans swallowed the food.

"I want what the humans call McDonald's. It looks good. "

"it's unhealthy as hell. "

" unhealthy means it tastes good. "

"Sans no. "

"brother, can we get something healthy? "

"FUCK YEAH! MCDONALD'S! "

"T-that s-sounds fun…"

"I want a happy meal! " Sans whined.

Frisk squinted her eyes.

"those are for kids. "

"what's a happy meal? Is it a bag of marijuana? " Undyne slammed her fist into the seat.

Sans gave her the shut up glare as Papyrus emitted the most confused "huh" she ever heard.

"plants. " Frisk said fast. "cute plants. "

Monsters had weed? Weird.

Maybe that's what was in those dog treats of Doggo's.

"unfortunately no. But they have this really cool box and it comes with some sort of toy. "

"oh, LIT! I WANT ONE! "

"Is there healthy food? The great Papyrus would love an item to remember this trip by! "

Frisk face palmed.

Her and Alphys were the only mature ones here.

"yes, Papyrus. There are salads and stuff. "

"yay! "

"MCDONALDS MCDONALDS MCDONALDS! " Undyne chanted, slapping her thighs rhythmically.

Papyrus joined in the demanding chant as Sans let out a howl.

"my my, I guess we know where we are going, huh dears? " Mettaton laughed. Oh, he existed.

Frisk wasn't too hesitant to eat it anymore, she realized. She was skinny enough anyways. A couple pounds of fast food couldn't hurt.

The noise they were making caused some other cars to slow down, but their noise died out as they reached the city.

Papyrus looked out in amazement, gazing out at all the people and buildings. Sans scowled and said it was too loud and smelly.

"Some of these people need some fashion tips! " Undyne muttered to herself. Probably about the girls parading about in practically no clothing in the cold autumn weather.

"be nice, h-humans have different tastes than us! " Alphys said.

"I don't see Frisk walking about naked. " Undyne countered.

That got a snort out of Sans.

"Dude, the temperature underground is in the negatives constantly. As much as I would like to see Frisk in those clothes I don't think it would do much good if she was also frozen stiff and dead. "

Frisk didn't like this conversation.

"Can we n-"

"yeah, sure. You would probably vio-"

"UNDYNE, ENOUGH! Please. " Frisk stopped that train of thought.

Nope.

As a familiar yellow arc came into view, Sans and Undyne got progressively more excited.

As they pulled in and the driver speaker began, everyone save for Mettaton, Alphys, and herself jumped and gave it a look.

"WHERE IS THE PERSON?"

"Are they in the speaker! That's a tiny human! "

" what sort of fucking-"

"it's a speaker, chill. " how did they NOT know what a speaker was? They had them underground.

Well, maybe not one like this.

"So dearies, what would you like? On me. " Mettaton winked.

Sans stared at the menu as his eye lights expanded.

Oh no.

…

Too much food.

Besides the happy meals, everyone got more food. Even herself. She didn't know she was getting a happy meal. She was given one anyways.

Frisk enjoyed her sundae and fries as Sans played the puzzle on the box. So did Papyrus. Undyne crushed the fucker and went straight for the toy. She then said it was stupid.

It was a little dinosaur. Jurassic park.

Papyrus got the same dinosaur. Sans got a different one.

Frisk gave her own dinosaur to Papyrus. Sans looked betrayed.

They were dropped off in the general area Frisk gave Mettaton, so that Sans could look at houses or whatever while everyone did whatever else.

The atmosphere was not friendly. There were a couple of people who came forward but everyone else either shied away from them or gave them nasty looks. Sans was very on edge despite his food, and his mouth twitched whenever a human came close.

That left Frisk with a worried lump in her gut. Would he snap one day? What if someone threw something at him or hurt him?

She shook herself. She had to trust him.

Undyne, to her surprise, wasn't unfriendly as she thought she would be. It seemed a lot of her hate had been resolved. Papyrus was saying hi left and right, and while most ignored him some warmed up and have him a hi back.

As they walked in a close group along the bright streets, Sans brushed against her shoulder. He was on his phone.

"You guys sure charge a lot for houses. "

"yeah…" especially in a cramped city. This part was less populated and more open, with less apartments and more houses. But, most were very expensive unless they were run down and badly made, like her own.

"We could prob. Afford one of these ones-" Sans circled a section of green with his finger. "but even then we will be tight for a few months. Human stuff is much more expensive. "

"you… don't have to get a house nearby…" the houses Sans was pointing to were at least a half an hour away. That was the closest he could get, apparently.

"No. I need to be close. For many reasons. " Sans looked up at her, She lights holding a purple tint. Fear.

 _Awwww…._ Frisk felt her throat tighten.

They approached the park, as requested by Papyrus. It was a small, sad thing. More of a hangout for teenage drug dealers than anything.

Undyne was being loud again. Her voice echoed through the air.

"maybe you can talk to Doggo? " Frisk suggested. "he may be able to lend you money. "

"again, no. I don't need help from him. "

Frisk opened her mouth to argue, but a loud growl from a motorcycle cut her off.

Frisk froze.

 _That had better not be…_

Her heart began to thud against her chest and the blood roared in her ears.

Sans turned.

"what the fuck was that for?! "

Frisk heard footsteps.

"Sorry dude, just getting the attention of my runaway sis, ya know man? Important stuff? "

Oh god.

 _It was._

* * *

 **I am so damn tired.**

 **This has not been beta read yet, so there will be more mistakes. Sorry for the shitty chapter. Pacing died.**

 **Frisky gotta go hoooome noooow.**

 **Lol.**

 **Artfight is over so I will have more time to write. Frisky got some art from that, so if you want to see pm me and I can give you the toyhous.e link! I love love love HT art XD**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys are feeling far better than I am and forgive the lazy rushed chapter! And the inevitable spelling errors and autocorrect mistakes.**

 **Lel ew.**


	7. Chapter 7- The well endowed older sister

Frisk felt ice through her veins and a heavy feeling in her gut.

She whipped around, green eyes wide.

Jonelle stood there with her arms crossed, sassy pose as always. She wore an open leather jacket and a short shirt that ended right above her stomach. Her shorts were torn and only went down to her thighs. She was much taller than Frisk, probably Papyrus height. Unlike Frisk who resembled a stick she was well built, with curves and well sized breasts she was sure Sans was currently noticing. Her sister had stormy blue eyes and a nose piercing, as well as a few purple streaks running through her short cut black hair.

Last time Frisk had seen her it was longer. She must have cut it.

There was a tense moment of silence, only broken by Papyrus calling up ahead "Brother, human? Are you coming? "

"What, you think this is a surprise or somethin?" she raised a brow. Frisk swallowed.

Sans let out a deep, rumbling growl.

Frisk grabbed his arm.

She took a breath and hardened her gaze. She was right. This was bound to happen.

"I didn't think you guys would be looking for me."

"I didn't think you would have the guts to run away and then bring back an entire race. " she countered.

"I don't think she wants to go with you, asshole. " Sans growled.

Jonelle, as usual, didn't give a shit.

"Skelemutt. Lit. Look. I know how you take things. You probably see me as the big bad ol' metal sister, right? "

 _You bullied me half my life._ Frisk narrowed her eyes.

"Yo, she bein' rude? " Undyne and the others caught up.

"Hello human! " good old Papyrus. Blissfully ignorant.

"But that doesn't mean you can run away and pretend other people don't have feelin's"

"You don't give a shit. " Frisk growled. _I don't want to go back, I don't like you people…_

Wait…

Was Jonelle really as bad as she remembered?

She was always fighting with her mother, she was sometimes mean. Those memories had no issue do it forth. But was she unjustly pushing her mother's actions onto Jonelle?

"I never said that, now did I squirt? I know things are rough and shit. But look, I'm sorry I can be a bitch. Aren't we all at times? "

"You come here and start saying this shit now? Maybe if you said shit before Frisk wouldn't have run away, dumbass. "

"Yo, you don't know shit about our family life, so bitch out. "

"I know en-"

"Sans, hush. She's right. "

"Bu-"

"I said hush. " Frisk put her finger on his mouth.

She turned back to her sister.

She didn't know what to think any more…

People could be bitches under stress and pain…

Sans was a pretty darn good example.

Why should she give him a chance and not her sister?

 _I will give it one go._ She decided. _She gets one chance to make me like her._

"Seems like you've got yourself a protective boyfriend. " Jonelle joked.

Frisk began to sweat.

Undyne burst into laugher and snorts.

"…You have no idea. "

"Yeah, I know. "dating is gross, I don't wanna do it"" She mimicked what Frisk assumed was her as a child.

"…"

Sans gave her a look.

Jonelle let out a deep laugh and then donned the serious face again.

"look, all I gotta say is, you'd better get your ass home. I assume some person was supposed to talk to mom and you and stuff but since you know her, that uh, didn't happen. "

Frisk swallowed.

"Does she…"

"She was pissed at first and then didn't seem to care. She keeps forgetting. I think she would give you one lecture and then walk off. " she was looking down.

She felt Sans tense.

This was going to be a fun game of try to get her werewolf skeleton boyfriend monster to not kill her alcoholic mother.

Frisk shrunk.

"… I don't wanna go back… "

"I don't blame ya kiddo but you have to."

Frisk always tried not to anger her mom. Easy seeing as she was rarely there. And she made sure to be scarce and quiet when she was. She hated being yelled at. Even if it was for nothing and she knew it.

She was stronger now. She had nothing to fear. But her instinct was to cower…

Frisk swallowed.

"Maybe give me a few days? "

"I doubt she would notice. I can report you as being home to the authorities and such but you have 3 days tops before things get messy. "

 _Three days…_

 _No one is going to be able to get a home around here in three days…_

Frisk felt her tail droop.

She would be alone again, al-

"Guess I have no choice, eh snap pea? "

"No, don't-"

"After hearing that shit I am not letting you move here alone. " His face was serious, yet concerned.

"What the hell is happening here?! " Undyne asked.

Oh. Yeah.

They existed.

"Shaddup. " Sans replied. He turned to Papyrus with an easygoing grin.

"We are moving bro. "

" Really? So soon? "

"if it's too much of a jolt for ya you c-"

"WOWIE! I GET TO LIVE WITH THE HUMANS! "

"Yo, Al, we should look for a place too. Together! " Undyne gave the lizard a hug, to which Alphys let out a choked squeak.

"We will be tight on cash for a bit though. "

"Sans, I really don't want you to put yourself in a hole because of me…" Frisk wanted to cry.

"Look, I can look for a job and shit. "

"You can't even work back underground. " what even happened to his sentry duty anyways? He seemed to just… forget about it. Probably got fired.

"I can if I have to. Look, I said it before. You are not making me change my mind puppo. "

"… You're a stubborn ass. "

"Are you figuring this out now? I hope not. Cause I think there would be a _femur_ problems than that. "

"SANS!" Papyrus stomped the concrete.

Undyne huffed." Ugh, why do you have to be so gay. "

"U-undyne, but we're g-gay…"

"Oh yeah. Why do you have to be so straight, Sans? "

"because this thing is female. " Sans pointed at her.

Frisk shoved him.

"Pssst, ass. " she whispered while motioning to her sister.

Jonelle just watched with a smirk.

"Seems you found yourself the odd bunch of friends, ey kiddo? "

Frisk scratched behind her ear as Undyne said something most likely lewd.

As her older sister turned away, Papyrus walked up beside Sans.

"Who was that, Brother? "

"Her sister. "

"The human has a SISTER?"

" Whoa, you two don't look it. She's like, jumbo sized and you're a stick. " Undyne pointed to her chest.

Oh.

Frisk growled a little.

She never cared that much, but… that was a little…

"Yo, she looks like a slut. So your point is invalid. " Sans replied.

Frisk giggled.

True.

"She is always dating guys. "

"See? She a hoe. "

"Brother, why do you have to be…" Papyrus stopped, looking across the street.

"She needs to earn my kindness. I don't care if you two make up or some shit, I ain't gonna be sunny. "

"Sans, please. Try to be decent?"

"No."

"For once. "

"weren't you the one who told me to stop being nice in the first place? "

"I did NOT say that, I said to stop pretending to be someone you aren't and hiding y-PAPYRUS! "

He was no longer standing idly next to Sans.

Instead he was in the middle of the street. With CARS.

Sans turned so fast his movement was a blur.

"BRO, GET BACK HERE!"

Papyrus didn't seem to hear, as he jogged across the street.

"Yo, YO, what the Fuck man, what-"

Sans began to cash across as Papyrus disappeared behind a line of cars.

Frisk felt trapped in time as blood rushed to her head and everything seemed to drop.

Papyrus was fine.

Sans _wasn't._

She let out a yell as a van came closer and closer, as the horn blared and as he turned to it, eyes going wide like a deer in headlights.

"DUDE! " Undyne screeched as Alphys looked away, whimpering.

Frisk began to move without thinking.

 _Nonononononono!_

Just before he would surely get hit, Sans leaped upward.

She wasn't sure if he was hit or not as he tumbled over the top and dropped onto the street behind the van, right into the line of another car. He scrambled as it went over him, and the rest was blocked from Frisk's view as a car passed in front of her.

She wasn't aware she was crying. She wasn't aware of anything other than the painful throb of fear.

However, she saw a flash of black and white over the cars and was him jumping on all fours from the roof of one car to another, till he jumped down onto the sidewalk on the other side .

Frisk realized she was still in the street and turned in a circle, unsure of what to do. That was when she noticed Undyne running across on the other side of her. The cars had slowed down or stopped now, after witnessing that.

Frisk swallowed and followed, seeing how Undyne was carrying Alphys. Someone honked, yelling "Learn how the fuckin' road works! " along with some other… offensive phrases. As Undyne and herself reached the other side, the blue fish turned and yelled "Fuck off! " to the man, raising her middle finger and her fins flared.

Frisk couldn't say anything. She looked for Sans.

He was up ahead next to Papyrus, who was crouched over something.

Frisk tried to speak, but her throat caught.

"What the Fuck you guys?! Are you okay dude?! " Undyne set Alphys down and ran up to them.

Frisk could hardly put one foot in front of another.

As she got closer she could see him heaving. There was no blood or sign of injury, and he seemed to be standing just fine.

 _Oh thank god._ Frisk swallowed. _He is fine, they are both fine._

Undyne looked over Papyrus's shoulder.

As she came up beside Sans she was what Papyrus was crouched over.

It was a girl, who looked a little older than Frisk herself. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. She had long black hair and dark skin, and was wider in frame. The contents of her bag were spilled, indicating she had collapsed.

Papyrus was patting her back and telling her words of encouragement. Next to Frisk was the edge of an inhaler.

Was she having an asthma attack?

That was why Papyrus crossed… he must have seen this girl struggling to breathe.

Frisk turned to Sans.

His eyes were still wide circles, and the lights were also big and very bright and tinged with purple. His skull looked more pale than normal as he panted, tongue sticking out a little.

"a-are you o-okay? " Frisk felt just as shaky as he looked.

He didn't register her question until a moment later, turning.

"…Y-yeah. Nothing broken…"

Frisk grabbed him in a hug before he finished, realizing he was colder than normal as well. She had never seen him that… shaken. He had shown plenty of fear before but not that kind of raw panic. The poor guy.

She buried her face in his jacket. She felt her breathing even out slowly.

 _It's okay, it's okay. They are okay…_

"Are you okay, little human? " Papyrus asked.

The girl seemed to have gotten a hold of her breathing, and looked up with wide yellow eyes. The color drained from her face as she realized the one who had helped her was a _skeleton._

"U-u-um… y-yes, t-thank you…"

Papyrus smiled and puffed out his chest.

"Hooray! That's wonderful! My name is Papyrus! Nice to meet you! What is your…"

Papyrus drifted off as the girl stood up with her bag and began backing away.

"I-I'm sorry, I n-need to… g-go…"

The girl began to speedwalk away.

Frisk could almost feel Papyrus's soul drop as his shoulders drooped.

Sans growled.

"Fucking ungrateful bitch. "

"Sans…" she seemed… remorseful. It was a lot to take in. Maybe she was just a timid person? She looked familiar, like Frisk had seen her before but she couldn't remember where or why.

"I don't think she did it to be mean. She was probably scared, after her asthma attack. Maybe she had to go home and call the doctor. I'm sure you'll see her again. " Frisk comforted Papyrus. He seemed really upset.

Undyne snorted.

"Don't worry bonehead. You got us! " She pulled the taller skeleton into a noogie and Papyrus let out a laugh.

"You're right Frisk! That human will surely want to be friends with the great Papyrus one day! "

"Y-yeah Papyrus! S-she will probably give you a big hug for being s-such a h-hero! "

Papyrus seemed overjoyed at that.

Alphys tapped Sans's shoulder after she said that. Sans was staring off into the distance again and jumped a few moments after the tap.

"A-are you o-okay? " she jumped too.

"Yes. "

"M-maybe we should s-sit down in the park. Y-you look like y-you need it. "

Papyrus finally noticed Sans's weird behavior and looked up from Undyne's assault.

"Brother? What happened? "

"Dingus tried to follow you across the street and got hit by a car. "

"No, I didn't. " Sans replied.

Did he? She wasn't able to tell. If he did get hit it wasn't a bad hit, as he had already jumped up anyways. Still, he hit the concrete pretty hard. He would at least be bruised, besides being panicked.

"SANS! " Papyrus was in his face immediately.

"I AM SO SORRY SANS! ARE YOU OKAY? OH NO WHAT IF YOU DIE I DIDN'T MEAN TO I JUST WANTED TO HELP I'M SORRY! "

"Bro, bro, no. It was stupid but your heart was in the right place. My fault for not moving fast enough. "

Frisk and Undyne shared the same disapproving look.

"How about it was no one's fault and Sans isn't gonna die from a bruise or two? "

"We should go relax in the park. We are across the street now. " Frisk looked over. There were a bunch of trees and the grass was… dark. There were few people.

"That was the plan to begin with, so let's go. " Undyne walked off of the sidewalk.

Frisk kept a close eye on Sans as he began to walk. He was limping more on his bad knee, but that was expected. She didn't like how he was breathing, though.

They found a large tree trunk to settle under, and the skeleton settled against it and immediately closed his eyes.

"Brother? " Papyrus asked, scared.

"Hmm? "

"No sleeping! "

Frisk swallowed. She agreed.

"S-sans, please let me c-check you o-over? "

"No."

" You aren't breathing right. "

"Just calming down. "

So she wasn't imagining it. Every breath was shaking and stopped abruptly, like his ribcage was damaged.

"Sans, please? " Frisk asked. She had such a bad feeling in her gut.

Undyne looked over after pulling up a fistful of grass.

"I told you, he got hit and he doesn't want to admit it. "

Sans jolted up suddenly, opening his eyes and baring his fangs. His left eye began to glow a cobalt.

"I told you I fucking didn't, asshole! "

Everyone was taken aback by this sudden aggression. Even Undyne, who's eyes widened momentarily.

Frisk jumped in before Undyne could counter.

"Please guys? Don't fight… what matters is that we make sure you are okay, Sans. Alphys, maybe you should call Mettaton? Maybe it's time to call it a day. "

Sans seemed to realize he had snapped and leaned back, looking down.

"Sorry… "

Papyrus looked extremely unhappy, in a way that broke her heart.

He still thought it was his fault.

Frisk felt tears in her eyes.

This was such a good day. Now they were all upset.

Frisk moved to sit beside Sans.

"it's okay. You are just a little crabbier than usual. "

He didn't say anything.

Eventually he got up and grabbed his phone.

"Imma call the sellers of that house now. "

"Sans, maybe wait? " Frisk suggested.

"No. "

He walked away before she could respond.

"Ugh. Stubborn ass. " Undyne muttered. Then she looked between all of them.

"… This really went to shit, huh guys? Hey, why don't we go over to Papyrus's place and have a mini party? We can buy more McDonald's to have on the way home! "

"… How about we try Chinese food? " Frisk asked. "We just had McDonald's. "

"Fine. If you guys stop moping. I bet I can beat you at Mario Kart, Papyrus! "

He looked up with a more 'papyrus' expression; a big change from his sulking earlier.

"… NEVER! NYEHEHEH! "

"WE WILL SEE AHOUT THAT, NERD! And we will get Sans to play too and gang up on him! "

"… I don't think my brother wants to play. "

Frisk blinked. Sans loves Mario Kart.

"He… he is pretty upset. I think he wants to rest. "

"I am sure he's fine. He may be an ass but your bro is one tough dude. Trust me, he will be cursing at us in a few hours. "

Frisk couldn't help but feel warm..

Sans and Undyne may not have the sweetest relationship, but they were still good friends all the same.

…

Frisk never thought she would ever eat so much chicken and broccoli in her life.

The idea of food seemed to have made Sans happy and now he was beside her on the couch happily shoveling loads of food into his black hole of a mouth. They got into a fight over an eggroll.

Everyone loved the Chinese Food, though Sans almost threw the sushi across the room when he found it. She made sure he got nothing with seafood in it. The fact he hated it more than Undyne, the actual fish monster, was sad.

They had gotten so much in surplus. Maybe because Sans had bought the house and was now broke. The money would be sent tomorrow electronically via the monster banking system. It was a company selling the house and there was little issue. That was a calculated move made by Sans, the reason he went for a slightly more expensive house. A single person would probably give him issues.

Their fridge was filled with leftovers as they settled down to watch Mario Kart madness. Even rocky came over. Sans didn't want to play at first, but after some pushing ended up as Undyne said he would-be yelling curses at everybody.

After that they all just lazed about, Sans watching funny videos with Papyrus and Frisk as Rocky, Undyne, and Alphys looked through Facebook with a fake account. Weird.

Undyne stomped suddenly, probably cracking the floor.

" These fucking bitches! Shit talking us on social media! "

Sans didn't look up.

"What did you expect, Satan fish? "

"These people to have more balls. "

Rocky let out a whine. "These people are mean… like that one. Everyone knows we can't take over human kind. Monsters are naturally weaker than humans! That is why we didn't kill a single one in the first war a long long time ago! "

Sans looked up at that.

"... You really believe that? "

"What? " Rocky looked at him, Brown eyes soft as ever. "I think… I know my history well? "

"He's right, that is what the books say. " Frisk said. She had read plenty of monster history books. She wasn't an expert by any means, but those facts were repeated over and over.

"it's kinda weird that they are more powerful than us but I guess that was a while ago. I would crush em all myself! " Undyne cracked her knuckles.

Alphys was oddly silent.

Frisk blinked.

 _It is weird they make humans out to be… so much more powerful. When we don't have magic and stuff._

"Take a moment to think, buckos. " Sans put his phone down. His face was… emotionless.

"Where did you all get this information?"

"History books, duh. "

"Who wrote those books?"

" … Lots of people? Stupid question. " Undyne seemed lost.

"Monsters. It's a one sided story. "

Rocky say up.

"What… do you mean? "

"I mean you were lied to. "

"By a bunch of dead monsters? Nah. "

"Think about it. Do you really believe that it was all on them? That we didn't fight back? That they are so hard to kill? "

"…"

Sans's lights narrowed to slits.

"it is all a lie. To make you fear humans. A century long ruse. Something to cover our own egos and pride. "

"… I think you are looking too far into this, Sans. " Rocky said, chilled.

Frisk herself felt… creeped out.

"I'm not the only one. It was covered and still is covered today. And I know…" his eyes went pitch black.

" _That humans are very. Easy. To kill. "_

The silence that followed was heavy.

Sans got up, his phone dropping to the ground with a thud that felt louder than it had to.

"We fought back. We killed plenty. And if it came down to it, they are right. We are dangerous. And we can kill. " Sans turned and walked up the stairs slowly, without another word.

Frisk felt light and cold, chilled to the bone. No pun intended.

… _He…_

 _He's right._

…

Frisk curled up next to Sans. He had been quiet.

It was late at night now. Tomorrow was packing day. They needed a good sleep, especially after such a hectic day.

She could tell he probably wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, however.

He was still breathing in an off manner, but once they were alone he explained he did graze the car and it bruised his ribs pretty bad. Nothing broken. He didn't want to in front of the others, especially Papyrus.

She was happy she actually got that out of him.

"I think I have a fear of cars, heh. They are going to really _drive_ me insane. "

Frisk would slap him if she didn't have moral decency.

"You drive me insane. "

"Heh. " he was laying on his back. Probably because of his ribs. Frisk had her head right in his armpit. He needed a shower.

She could hear the soft, faint hum of magic when her ear was pressed against him like this. It got louder as he talked about the cars.

"I don't know what got in me. Guess it was all the stress of being around people peaking. "

"Sans… are you sure you are going to be able to move into the city so soon? " Frisk opened her eyes. She still felt cold. Probably the meds.

Sans seemed to sense that and pulled the blanket up over both of them. A little better.

"… Maybe. I won't know till I do it. "

" You don't seem to have let go of things in the past yet. Things you should have. " Frisk frowned.

"I know…. But I can't help but think about it… like I said before, it was so… easy. Even when they put up a fight. One bone through the chest, one bite to the throat… the mortality of it all… it's…" Sans stopped.

She knew exactly what he wanted to say, but didn't have the guts -ugh-to.

He was scared.

"You will be fine, you hear? Stop acting like you are some rampaging beast. "

"But… I don't think any one will understand. " Sans sighed, looking away.

Guilt prickled in her gut.

She wanted to say she did, but…

No one would ever fully understand the demon inside him except himself.

Frisk felt awful knowing that fact.

"Sans… I know you. And I say you are fine. "

Silence followed, the only sound being the wind outside. Frisk thought he may have actually gone to sleep for a moment.

"… your sister has really big boobs. "

Frisk exploded.

Sans joined her fit of laugher.

"What if you guys like, swapped body features. What if you had her boobs. "

" Oh God Sans, stop " Frisk shoved his side.

"Not shrunk to be proportionate to your height either. Just move them onto you. Would your back snap? "

"Sans _please_ " she wheezed. That was scary.

"That is one lucky motorcycle. " Sans giggled. He then nudged her side.

"Just as a spoiler alert I don't actually wish you had a body like that. " He sat up a little.

"I love my little snap pea just the way she is. " he bumped his forehead against hers, and Frisk felt warmth and happiness and butterflies explode in her chest.

She smiled so wide it hurt.

Those were her favorite words, she decided.

 _I love you._

 **THE SHIIIIIIIPS AAAAAAH**

 **Ahem.**

 **I have been editing earlier chapters of HT and porting them to A03. There is a lot of removed content as well as some added. If you want to reread HT there you go.**

 **I really wanted to cover two things so much today: Frisk's perception of her sister and the monsters shady history!**

 **I like the idea that Jonelle isn't as bad as Frisk remembers her to be, and that Frisk mainly out that image on her herself. She suppresses positivity when looking at her family. Mostly because of her rocky relationship with her mother. Jonelle isn't perfect by any means, she still picked on Frisk. But I like the idea that it isn't just out of meanness, that it's because the abuse from their mother. It gives them both a realistic feel, I think. I don't like how the interaction came out though.**

 **I also love the idea of the monsters being biased in their history. It mimics what I see in America a lot. Lying, glorifying, covering things up. In HT the monsters are not innocent and are not harmless. And how easy it is for them to kill, as pointed out by Sans, use very scary indeed**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling. When this comes it is my birthday, so hopefully tablet! Not looking promising in any way, my brother got a bunch of games and stuff and my relationship with my dad is even worse at the moment, but you can still hope, right?**

 **I've also noticed a sharp decline in the amount of reviews. I wonder if some thing is wrong with the site :/**

 **Whatever. To be expected**

 **From the wolfie,**

 **Comycat~**

 **And the 'Beeta' reader,**

 **Catcrazie**


	8. Chapter 8- THIS FISH IS ON FIRE

**There is a new short story out! It's got a lot of lore and goes in depth to the Moonbloods, and the monsters when they first went into the underground! It also explains some flaws effecting the skeleton race, and maybe foreshadows some future events ;)**

 **I have yet again changed plans for some of the story. Not anything** _ **too**_ **major, but this is going to probably be more similar now to the stereotypical Undertale sequel story now. I don't like that so much but hopefully I'll keep making it unique enough.**

 **I've been more active in fb, I have even met one of you guys! I try way too hard to advertise HT there, lol.**

 **No birthday tablet (or anything besides a dragon knick knack from my grandma, which I love so much!) And I am having trouble with larger drawings, so idk if I can do anything for the comic yet.**

 **Sorry for the longer AN, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Frisk hated packing.

She had become so ingrained in the skeleton house it was hard to find her stuff, which had been scattered about the house. She had accumulated a decent amount of things she had to account for. Sans also decided to dump some random stuff on her, like a lamp, an old mini fridge that he had forgotten about in his closet, and other random items. She didn't think all this clutter could fit into her room back at her mother's house but she would try. She would be in her room for a good amount of time, so this was actually ideal.

Frisk was sure to ritually take the anxiety meds. Alphys supplied her with a bigger dose (the car incident was the most likely culprit) , and some extra to keep back in her room in case of emergency. Frisk felt bad when she saw how visibly upset the bottles made Sans. Was he reminded of his… darker times, or did they just scare him?

Papyrus was way too excited and knocked boxes over like a pro. He also repacked anything Sans packed because Sans just threw random items in a box with your thought and called it done. Even items they needed. He also shoved a steak in a box for some reason.

Upon Papyrus revealing the food and telling Sans to throw it away, he ate it.

The raw, old steak that had been shoved in a dirty box.

And Alphys thought _she_ needed pills.

The idea of meds to try to help Sans's behavior had been suggested, but Alphys said it was unlikely anything would work long term because of the nature of his body. He would get used to it very fast.

Also, no way in hell were they getting Sans to take a pill daily.

The last night before she was due to leave, They all sat on the couch together in the now empty living room. The carpet was lighter where the tv table had been. The poor couch had to be left behind.

Swift was running around the house like a lunatic. She looked far healthier already, her fur now clean and her body fatter. She was generally quiet besides the single bark when a monster got too close to the house. Probably because Storm would swat her when she made too much noise.

She felt bad, taking the kitty away. Storm would miss Sans and Papyrus. He would be around them less. And she was worried he wouldn't understand to leave her mother alone. Jonelle didn't care for cats and left her old cat be, but often her mother forgot Frisk owned a cat and would throw things at him. Luckily the cat had learned pretty quickly.

The thought made Frisk tense and frown.

 _I really don't wanna go back…_

Sans yawned, and she focused on the feeling of him next to her to calm her down.

"Yo, we shouldn't have packed away the tv. We still gotta be here for two days. "

"Oh hush brother. We can go do active things. Watching too much TV is bad! "

"Are you a health coach. "

"Yes! The Great Papyrus takes health very seriously! "

"That why you order a salad from McDonalds like a nerd. "

"Sans, you ate way too much of that stuff. " Frisk intervened. He probably are about 10 pounds worth of burgers and fries and nuggets.

"I'm a skeleton, I can't get fat. " he grinned. Cheeky. "And I need to eat more cause I'm special. "

" You're special all right. " Frisk snorted. "You are the oldest here and you act the most like a kid. "

"Naw. "

"The human is right, Sans. " Papyrus crossed his arms. "You never clean up after yourself! "

"I do too. I ate the steak. "

" Ewwwww. " Frisk shoved him.

Papyrus looked genuinely disgusted.

"Please, don't talk about that ever again. "

"Meat is meat. And I want a big old bucket of Mcnuggets. "

"Those things are purple in the factory. " Frisk actually disliked the nuggets. She would eat a small burger just fine, but something about the nuggets put her off. She would rather eat oven made.

"so. Isn't that your favorite color?" Sans replied. His tongue was poking out of his mouth. He did that sometimes.

"Not for what's supposed to be chicken. " Did he have no standards?!

Swift padded in, Storm following. He looked mad, with his little ears pricked backwards.

Swift had Some thing brown in her mouth. She came over to Sans with her prize and nudged his knee, wanting to play fetch.

Sans mindlessly reached for the toy and prepared to throw it, before doing a double take and looking intensely at the plush in his hands.

It was a really old, beat up stuffed dog. It had stitches in multiple places and was limp. Even she wouldn't keep Something so… mangled, without a good reason.

"Brother, it's Ruff! I knew he was here somewhere! "

"Y-yeah bro. " Sans was quiet. He looked almost nostalgic but also… afraid.

"We should give him to the human! "

" H-huh? " Frisk blinked.

"My old stuffed dog I had as a kid. " Sans explained flatly.

"Oh! I don't want to take that from you guys, wh-"

"Sans gave him to me, and I think we should keep passing him down the skeleton family! "

"Slow down bro, there's no ring yet. "

"Ew. " marriage was… embarrassing. Frisk made herself smaller. How would that work, anyways?

"Oh hush, Frisk is still a part of our family! "

"Okay. "

"So Frisk, I w-"

Sans's phone began playing Despacito.

Well, the meme-ified version.

"God dammit Sans, please take that cancer away. " Frisk swatted him.

He was laughing like an idiot as he picked up the phone.

"Yo, what do you want? "

"ARE THE OTHER NERDS WITH YOU?! "

Sans held the phone away from his ear-hole as Undyne screamed. Owie.

"Why ya askin'? "

"I FOUND A THING! "

"Doesn't sound important. "

"IN WATERFALL! A SPECIAL TREASURE THING! IT'S COOL! COME LOOK! "

"TREASURE? " Papyrus shot up. "WE ARE COMING UNDYNE! "

"NGHAAAAAAAAH! "

"NYEHEHEH! "

Swift tilted her head back and howled along with all the noise. Storm hissed at her.

"… Bye. " Sans turned the phone off, looking ruffled.

"Mind not encouraging her to screech next time bro? "

" LET'S GO! " Frisk yelped as she was grabbed by her scarf- Sans by his hoodie- and dragged out the door. Swift got up and followed, Storm hopping on her back and sitting there like a warrior on his steed. Frisk would have laughed at the funny sight if she had time.

They had to sprint to keep up with the overexcited Papyrus, and by the time they made their way halfway through Waterfall Frisk was wheezing.

 _My lungs still don't want to work._ Frisk couldn't catch her breath. _Running for awhile is a no-no._

Sans was perfectly fine, though he was limping heavier. Seems they both had old injuries to deal with. Luckily Sans seemed to have gotten over his knee fairly well.

"… Did Undyne say where she was? " Papyrus asked. How breath streamed out in front of him, dissipating among the glowing ice.

Frisk shivered. She didn't have a jacket and wasn't dealing with the side effect of her meds well. She leaned against Sans, who felt hot as fire in this temperature. He turned his head to look at her, seemingly emotionless save for the slight turning of his brow, indicating concern.

Swift sniffed along the ground, Storm letting out a meow.

"No. "

"Call her then. " Frisk nudged him. Sans muttered angrily as he took out his phone.

He texted instead.

Immediately, he got a response.

"… Down the second corridor, in the place with the old piano. "

"I know where that is! " Papyrus began running again.

He slipped and fell before he got too far.

"Paps, you okay? " Sans hurried over to Papyrus. Frisk followed more slowly.

"Yes, I'm fine! To the treasure, nyeh heh heh! " He jumped up and began on his journey again, this time more carefully.

They took the main path instead of the one her and Sans took when they first traveled through Waterfall. Frisk was slightly disappointed. She may never get to see the mural on the Howling door again.

Frisk hugged herself, remembering that. It was the first time she learned she could howl. She hadn't howled much since.

 _It was… weird, but… it felt so right. I liked it._

As they went, they came to a room where she could hear the faint sound of the music box in the distance. This room was familiar. They turned up to a room with a frozen piano, something etched in the wall above. Frisk could smell Undyne now.

The wall in front of them was smashed in.

"Undyne! " inside the smaller chamber stood none other than Undyne, hands on her hips. Papyrus dashed to her side.

Suddenly, her ears popped.

Frisk was not with a feeling of dizziness, almost like a headrush. Something felt… wrong. Like an energy was clashing with her soul and pushing it back.

Sans apparently felt the same, because he let out a snarl, baring his fangs.

The room was covered in old etched runes, and had a much warmer aura. At the end of the room sat a pedestal, and on top of it stood a glowing red orb. There was no ice, no cold. Only warmth.

But it was a powerful heat indeed.

"What is this?! " Sans wasn't messing around.

Undyne looked around Papyrus's shoulder.

"Yo, what's your deal? "

"You know my deal! Do you not feel that!? This place is fucked up! " Sans's eye lights were dilated.

Frisk shivered.

Undyne blinked a few times, blankly.

"Uuuhhhh… dude, chill. I don't get your problem, it feels perfectly fine. "

"Undyne, is that the treasure? " Papyrus pointed at the orb.

Undyne grinned.

"Yeah. I dunno what it is but it looks special. "

"That's so cool! Can I hold it? "

"I don't care. I don't even know what imma do with it. It was hidden here for who knows how long do it probably sells for good money. "

"Yay! " Papyrus did an excited jump and went up to the pedestal.

"Paps, get away from that thing! " Sans snapped.

Frisk flinched. _He really thinks it's bad…_

Papyrus didn't seem to hear, or care.

He reached out his hand to grab the little artifact.

The second his gloved hand touched the orb, it flashed.

A flame erupted forth, filling the room with an orange light as Papyrus let out a pained sound and jumped back, holding his hand.

The flame died down.

It had burned away his glove, leaving little bits of black debris.

"Paps! I told you! Are you okay? " Sans was over to his brother immediately, in fussing mode. Frisk followed, and Swift began barking.

"You okay Papyrus? " Undyne looked over with a shocked- and guilty- expression.

"Y-yeah. What was that? " Papyrus had a small burn, but nothing major. He looked almost humiliated to have Sans fussing over him like he was a child.

Frisk could understand that, but he did it to her as well. Sans was just a fussy person.

 _Why did it do that? What is it?_ Frisk didn't like it.

"whoa… why did it do that? "

Sans turned to the fish, pissed now.

"I don't know, but maybe we should leave it the fuck alone?! Like smart people? "

Undyne tilted her head.

Her eyes narrowed.

"… No. Fuck you. "

Undyne walked up to the orb.

Frisk called out to her "No! Don't do it! " with no result.

She grabbed the orb and held jt jn her hands.

It blew up again, the entire surface becoming lit with furious flames.

They shot up her arms, all down her body…

But didn't seem to burn. Or do anything for that matter.

Undyne turned around, literally on _fire._

"Holy shit, this is LIT! NGHAAAAAAAAAH! I'M STRONGER THAN FIRE BITCHES! "

Sans's mouth was open, and his eyes pitch black.

He was looking up.

Frisk followed his gaze.

Above her, was more flame. Except, it took a shape.

A shape of a _dragon._

Frisk felt her eyes go wide as it spread it's wings behind her, flame overtaking the room and making her face feel unbearably hot.

Then, the red orb seemed to go into Undyne's hands and, like that, was gone. The flames dissipated.

Undyne blinked.

"… Awww, that was epic! Where'd it go? "

"… what the fuck. "

Frisk felt Sans's statement. _You were just literally on fire? The hell?_

"UNDYNE! ARE YOU OKAY? "

"YEAH! THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! I'm really dry and thirsty now though . "

"YOU ARE SO COOL UNDYNE! "

"HAHAH FUCK YOU SANS, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! But seriously guys I need a drink I'm dyin'. "

"Go eat the ice. " Sans replied. His eyes were still wide. He looked over to her.

She returned the look.

That felt like everything that wasn't Moon magic.

That…

That had to be _Sun_ magic.

…

Frisk didn't know what the event entailed for Undyne, other than the fact she could withstand fire. The rest of the afternoon was spent with her practicing her archery. Frisk hadn't seen her bow in a long time. She hadn't had much of a chance to use it.

Sans was quiet about the whole thing. He even went down into the secret basement for a short while.

Frisk felt guilty knowing about that.

She even still had those papers she took from there…

Why?

 _I should tell him I went down there. No walls, right?_

Except…

It was Snow who lead her down there. Her soul wolf.

There was something special about those papers. What was written on them in that special language.

Frisk shook her head.

 _I'll tell him. It's not fair to keep secrets. Just… not today._ Frisk didn't want to start anything on her last day here.

She wondered if she would ever get to come back down here again. Surely she would, right?

The number of monsters was already dwindling. Some moved to the mountain base to build there, some already moved to the city. Everything was happening way too fast, in her opinion. She heard there was some ruckus from people who had new monster neighbors, including some vandalism.

However, the overall attitude of the monsters seemed to have gotten much calmer. Alphys mentioned it, and said it was because the Moon magic was no longer trapped here in large quantities. It was going free.

She even said Sans could change because of it too, especially once he was free of it. Nothing physical or huge, but temperament and disposition wise.

She also said the change could bring on a premature heat, which she did NOT want to happen.

Frisk purged the thought from her head with some Chinese food. Two days old, but still yummy.

That night Sans was still quiet. He seemed upset now. She doubted it was still because of the orb incident. He didn't say anything, just hugged her a little too tight and nuzzled the back of her neck, not moving an inch.

This stayed true for the morning as well.

Actually, he wouldn't let go.

Frisk wiggled, trying to break free of her prison.

"Sans. Let go. I need to pee. "

"mffcffhr"

"Sans"

"grgrgrgrgrgrgggh. "

"Please? "

"gfhhhh. "

Oh boy.

Frisk wiggled, grabbing his hands and trying to move his arms off of her. They only got tighter.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaans. Let goooooooo. "

"…"

She nudged his face with her elbow.

"Sans, wake up. "

He let out a snort.

"Ggggggg noooo. "

"I need to peeeeee. "

"Five morrre. "

"I don't want to wait five minnuuuuuuutes. "

"…"

" _Sans._ "

She tried pulling her body out of the bed. After some struggling she got to the edge, and ended up plopping to the floor.

Sans came with her.

Storm meowed in anger as he was squashed between the two fallen. Swift, who was also at the bedside, looked on curiously.

"Ow. Saaaaaans, let gooooo. "

He didn't even open his damn eyes.

Storm wiggled out from under them and glared at the skeleton, seeming to think he was the culprit.

Then, he gave Sans a good smack to the skull with his tiny, powerful paw.

Sans jumped at that, finally letting go.

However, the action of suddenly jumping up ended up putting his _knee_ right in her _crotch._

Frisk made a weird sound and kicked without thought, hitting him in the ribs and sending him a good distance away.

She almost felt bad.

Almost.

" _The hell?!_ " Frisk crossed her legs. She did _not_ consent to that!

Sans wheezed and sat up, eyes round.

He was very blue indeed.

"I din' mean that, sorry! "

"You _touched_ my _crotch! "_

"With my knee! Is it really that bad? "

" _YES! "_

Storm hissed.

"I didn't think it warrented that. That _hurt_. "

"GOOD. "

The door opened, and Papyrus looked in.

"Is everything okay up here? I hear lot of thumping and yelling. "

"Yeah b-"

"SANS TOUCHED ME INAPPROPRIATELY! "

"Frisk! It was an accident! "

Papyrus so done.

"…. Isn't that what couples are supposed to do? "

Sans died.

Frisk went red, freckles shining like flashlights.

"NOT IF THE OTHER PERSON DOESN'T WANT TO! "

"Oh. BROTHER! "

"Isaiditwasanaccident-hrrf! " Sans couldn't contain himself.

Papyrus grabbed him and began dragging him out.

"That is very rude! You need to ask permission! "

Frisk couldn't help but start laughing as he was dragged down the stairs.

 _You pervert._

After Frisk finally went to the bathroom, it was… time.

Time to get ready to leave.

All the chaos from the morning soon fell to apprehension. Sans wouldn't be gone long, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was being home again.

 _I hate calling that place home._ Frisk thought. She shook herself, looking away from the bathroom mirror.

 _Lots of people have it worse than you. There's no reason you should have run away. There's no reason to panic._ Frisk inhaled and took the pill.

She had trouble getting it down her tight throat.

Sans was sitting on the floor when she came down.

"… Thanks for kicking my bruised rib. "

" Oh. " Frisk realized it may have been… a little much.

"Sorry. I sort of… Just reacted. Are you okay? "

"M'fine… you really don't like touchy, huh? "

"… Not yet, no. Especially randomly. "

"It was just a knee though. Does my nice hard knee turn you on? " said he with an almost scandalized tone.

"God dammit Sans, that was not the issue. I am tempted to kick you again. "

"You're abuuusive. "

"That's not a funny joke. " Frisk frowned.

Sans seemed to understand and lost his smug grin.

"Alright, sorry. Remember, I wouldn't _purposely_ touch your crotch without the okay. "

"Make sure no more _accidents_ happen. " Frisk sat on the couch, arms crossed. To be honest, it was just a knee jerk reaction. It was uncomfortable and sudden and her body acted accordingly.

"Oki… can I hug? " Sans looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"As long as said hug involves no touchy of the no-no square. "

"Aw, I _totally_ wanted to _hug_ your privates, that's _normal._ "

Sans hopped onto the couch and engaged in said safe hug, and Frisk relaxed. He was nice and warm.

"Why are you so cuddly? "

"Cause…"

Frisk closed her eyes.

She would never be on this couch again.

The house was so empty. It made her feel empty too.

"You'll be in town in two days, it's fine. "

"Yeah, but…" Sans tightened. "…"

"…Sans? "

"…"

Frisk sighed. She decided to leave him alone. She couldn't press him 24/7.

 _And I'm still hiding something too._ Frisk swallowed.

Papyrus came in with more reheated Chinese food.

"I would make something myself, but we do not have any ingredients! Therfore I must cook extra hard for you in two days, human! "

"Naw, you don't have to. Thanks, bud. " Frisk took the chicken and broccoli.

Guiltily, she knew that they didn't exactly have money for food as of yet.

Luckily, Mettaton and Alphys were helping them move, and they would be taking things like the refrigerator and such so they didn't have to buy one. The stove was non movable though, and Sans said the stove in the new house was listed as broken by the owner.

 _All of this because of me._ Frisk felt so selfish. _He put them in a hole all to be with me._

Frisk sucked back the tears and set aside the food.

She wasn't hungry.

…

Luckily, her mother wasn't home yet.

Seeing the old, run down house again…

It was disorienting.

It felt brand new. It smelled like lemons for some reason too. Jonelle said it was because she had spilled lemon extract on the living room carpet a month back and the smell never went away.

Sans was looking around the house with a glint in his eye. Since her mother wasn't home, she decided it was safe to let him come along.

Storm didn't like the smell of lemons and wrinkled his nose.

"Yo, no one touched your room, so… " Jonelle pointed down the hall.

Frisk had a green door, because the normal one had broken years ago. It also squeaked. Frisk sneezed as she entered her old room, the dust picked up by the swing of the door.

Storm trotted inside.

It smelled dusty and old, but otherwise looked untouched.

It felt smaller and darker than before. The floor was scratched wood and the room itself was a square shape. She had a small desk right beside the closet, with different school folders and books on top. There was stuff under her bed, most likely stuffed animals. Across from her bed was a tiny set of shelves with a drawer in the bottom. On the top was a few cat figurines and a plain, sagging lamp.

The walls were unpainted and depressing looking, and her window was so dirty she couldn't see out of it. She had some cleaning to keep her occupied, she guessed.

Sans helped carry in some of the boxes, before looking through Jonelle's games. She had a PS4. Sans was extremely interested in GTA.

 _I don't think you need any ideas._ Frisk thought humorously.

She had a tiny, tiny little tv in her closet, which She was unsure if it worked or not. Apparently Jonelle paid for cable now so if she could get it working that would be something.

For now, Frisk covered it with a blanket. The black screen set her on edge.

Sans lingered for awhile after they had finished moving the boxes into her now cramped room. Frisk was nervous about it, though her Mom would probably be gone till late in the night.

He was already talking a good bit to Jonelle. She could still tell he didn't trust her, but he was intrigued by her. Again, Frisk caught him looking at her boobs, though with a humorous glint.

 _No squeakers for you._

Eventually, he had to leave. Alphys almost had to pry him off of her. The pitiful look he had as they drove away made tears prick her eyes.

"Yo, sad your skeleton boyfriend left? " Jonelle didn't understand the irony of her jokes.

"…Shut up. " Frisk turned back.

Welp, this was it.

"He's awfully clingy and protective. Are all monsters like that? "

"Sans is… special. " she didn't feel like explaining at the moment.

"Hah, I would say they all are. "

"… I'm heading to the store. " Frisk stated. She had about ten dollars (she left the rest of her gold with sans, purposely), she could probably get a pizza and a drink. Maybe a snack.

With that Frisk left, and went to sleep with Storm curled up on the pillow beside her when she returned.

She didn't like the sound of the car crunching on the pebbles in the driveway.

* * *

 **I burned my hand and this hurt like hell to do, but it's done.**

 **There is an important update involving the lore, especially Sunbloods, on my DA. It's been changed from feline to draconic, and there is some other details.**

 **I just wasn't happy with how I did them before hand, sorry I'm changing things around so late!**

 **A new very short lore short will also come out a little after this chapter as well. (Edit, a bit later due to... Emotional issues)**

 **Jaydomination: whoopsies, forgot to mention I killed a bunch of humans… yeah… no big deal, right? Xb**

 **Thedyingjokepastaway: Jonelle will sort of be a cool character you like at times and the bitch you hate at times. Huehuehue…**

 **I regularly stay up till 3 so you're good fam.**

 **As for that...Will Sans be as problematic as everything thinks he will be? Or will someone else dethrone the king of problems :3**

 **Lynxtheicewing: Sans will throw the sushi. He hates the sushi. Sans is a big skele-baby.**

 **And thank you! *insert emoji heart***

 **Welp, Imma go chop off my finger now. Also starve cause we have no food. XD**

 ***And imma convince her not to chop it off. Also give her virtual cookies.***

 **Till next time-**

 **Comycat~**

 ***And the beta you will probably forget in a while, CatCrazie!***


	9. Chapter 9- There is no answer

**Sorry for the delay, once again.**

 **School is a** ***walnut*.**

 **My ear infection is gone tho.**

 **Good.**

* * *

Frisk was shocked at how her mother looked. She didn't know if she was like that before or if she had gotten even worse. She actually never was able to remember her face. It was always a fog, like some old children's show where the faces of the adults were never shown.

To her surprise-and relief- she was ignored. Jonelle got into a single spat with her one night but otherwise it was quiet, empty, and depressing.

Frisk, just as before, stayed holed up in her room. Until Sans and Papyrus moved into their new house, which happened two days later than expected. Undyne and Alphys also announced they were moving in with them till they found their own place, though Alphys said she would be traveling back and forth often.

The first iota of attention her mother gave her was when she left for the first time to visit Sans. She was on the couch, watching the tv. Looking really… wasted, though she didn't have a drink by her. Her clothes looked like they were mainstream name brand, but something was spilled on them.

She was asked where she was going. Frisk just simply answered with "Friends house.".

"You don't have friends." Was the response.

Okay.

Frisk just ignored it and walked out the door, expecting a "Make sure you come back." Or something, but there was none. It was almost like nothing happened- like she forgot.

Frisk wasn't as frightened, which was good.

Sans's new house was bigger, and felt empty. The floor was a polished redwood. Sans voiced his disgust with the slipperiness. Frisk personally liked sliding around with her socks.

Then came school. She had to go back there too. She hated it, especially since she now had publicity. Both Doggo and Jeremy wanted her to speak at rallies. She didn't like having a packed schedule, while having to deal with other people.

She wasn't made fun of, or bullied. At least to her face. She heard of rumors, but they seemed more fearful than anything.

Monsters wouldn't be incorporated until the second quarter. So Frisk was alone for a month.

Frisk didn't like it. She was with Sans and Papyrus in her free time, but her time with her other monster friends dwindled. Her moms comments about monsters made it worse- she was very against the idea but never paid enough attention to her to know how involved she really was.

Frisk had no idea how her mother just forgot… but she didn't question it.

So came November. Halloween was fun but short lived- Sans got anxious, Papyrus frightened , and Undyne took it a little too much to heart.

And with it came a chilly Saturday morning. Laying in bed under a bundle of blankets, half awake. Storm on her side.

Her phone keep dinging. Frisk tried to ignore it.

Eventually it got to a point where Frisk wanted to throw the phone across the room.

She opened the little messenger bubble, squinting at the light of the phone.

 _Sans: Hey_

 _Hey_

 _Frisk_

 _U awake?_

 _Wake up_

Messages of a similar kind sprinkled with stupid memes followed after that, annoying her to no end.

Frisk angrily began typing, not caring to spell correctly. Thank god for autocorrect.

 _Frisk: I was asleep till you woke me up_ _-_-_

She growled a little. It was cold. The heating didn't reach any of the bedrooms.

 _Sans: fucking finally. I dunno what to do._

 _Frisk: what_

 _Sans: I got a job at subway_

 _Frisk: and?_

 _Sans: and Papyrus is talking to this girl at the park and I don't like it._

Frisk snorted.

 _Frisk: let him do his thing._

 _Sans: but it's the one from two months ago I think. They are being too friendly._

 _Frisk:who?_

 _Sans: the one he almost got hit by a car to help_

 _Frisk: oh. That's good? I'm glad she isn't mad of him or something_

 _Sans: not good. The human girls I've seen are really slutty._

 _Frisk: Sans! Like you should talk. Monsters are more sexually active!_

 _Sans: in a healthy way._

 _Frisk: just leave them alone. You know you need to start letting him be more independent._

Frisk could almost feel Sans's unhappiness through the screen. She understood how clingy he was, but… he had to let Papyrus live his own life. Especially now.

She noticed his temperament had improved a little. He slept less and was less… snappy. He was actually more anxious than aggressive. He would often leave school early because of it- or not go at all. Sans was one of many monsters not adjusting well to humans. Many people argued that this was a disruption and hazard and any monster who became anxious should be separated from humans. Even the president backed this claim. A scared monster could lash out. However, humans were more fearful of monsters than monsters were of them. It was a hypocritical claim.

Because of his anxiousness with people and the tensions between the races still a little too high Sans was being more clingy to Papyrus than usual. Which was why she rarely got alone time with him. If they went out Papyrus would be there too. Frisk loved Papyrus but sometimes she'd rather be alone with Sans, but she wasn't going to upset him more by bringing it up front. She'd have to let Sans adjust on his own- even at her expense.

Sans didn't reply for a solid minute.

 _Sans: I know_

 _Frisk: just watch him, I'm sure it's fine._

 _Sans:… can u come over?_

 _Frisk: what park are u at?_

Frisk was certain they wouldn't find a girl her age at the park nearby, so it was probably farther off.

 _Sans: the one up the road, by Taco Tillies._

 _Frisk: Ew. I hate that place._

 _Sans: Paps loves that shit fam. Oh, and Jeremy was there. His kids gonna be fucking fat._

 _Frisk: be nice, he's the one advocating for your rights you know._

 _Sans: still doesn't mean I like him. He's fucking obsessed with his family._

 _Frisk: I know, but it's nice he loves his family so much._

 _Sans: he's probably mega gay._

 _Frisk:… I'm gonna be over soon._

 _Sans: gaaaaaaaay_

Frisk pressed the sleep button and stretched, wincing at a cramp in her side.

It didn't take long to brush her hair and teeth and get on clothes. She was dressing more and more like Sans these days. It didn't matter what it was as long as it would go on and do it's job.

Nobody was awake, she realized. So she was able to pat Storm goodbye and make her way out the door without feeling awkward, pulling on the blue jacket Sans gave her on her way.

She remembered she forgot to take her anxiety medicine a few minutes down the road, which explained the lack of bite the air had as she walked. She was somewhat glad. The weather was colder than usual- something Alphys chalked up to the magic being released from the underground. To them this was a warm day.

The sky was grey, but no rain or snow fell; It was just a bleak day, and she was surprised Sans and Papyrus were out in the first place.

In the entire 45 minute walk she only passed a couple of people, all looking somewhat shady. It made her remember this _was_ a city, and that there were plenty of crooks and such she had to worry about.

She was speedwalking by the time she reached the park. The Taco shop stood proudly in the center, with neat green grass and tidy trees lining the place. It was generally empty save for a few groups of teenagers, so finding Sans wasn't hard. He was sitting under a tree, arms crossed. His eye lights were narrow.

He didn't say anything to her as she slid down to the ground next to him. He was wearing a muscle shirt, but he had a bandana over the top of his right arm to hide the mangled mess underneath.

Frisk followed his gaze to Papyrus, who was sitting on the ground next to the one girl. They were talking over a textbook- school related perhaps.

"I don't like it." Sans growled. It was a little scary after only seeing it in text- digital words didn't hold the sharp edge his voice could.

Frisk looked over to him.

"They look fine. He looks like he's having a lot of fun. What can a little girl do?" She reasoned

Funny how she said little girl. The other girl was actually a grade older, but Frisk felt… mentally older. Physically she probably looked like a 14 year old. Compared to the girl- who wasn't skinny by any means and had more average build- Frisk was practically a toothpick. Frisk didn't care too much, besides the fact it didn't help people take her seriously. Despite the medicine she was taking she wasn't gaining weight.

"Lots. Maybe not herself, but all she has to do is cry to her parents. What then?" Sans stiffened.

He was referring to their tense relationship with law enforcement. There hadn't been any big incidents, but a few scattered reports of police following, even randomly searching monsters for no reason.

Frisk sighed and looked down at her lap.

"…"

"… You wanna go get food? Since I'm working at Subway now I get a discount."

"It's 20 minutes away."

"And?"

Frisk looked up.

"I didn't think you would be willing to go that far from Papyrus."

Sans rolled his eyes.

"Staying here is just gonna upset me more. "

Frisk was a little disappointed he didn't say "I wanted to spend time with you" but she shook it off. She didn't know why she kept having thoughts like that- it was stupid.

"Fine, maybe something small."

"No, you are going to shove a foot long down your throat and enjoy it." He winked.

"… Well, we should get over there. There ain't no footlong here." She decided to take part in his inappropriate banter.

Sans started laughing hysterically.

"You wouldn't know."

"Maybe over there, not over here." Frisk pointed at Papyrus.

He paused so fast it was almost like an anime trope.

"…Never make a sexual innuendo about my baby bro again." Sans deadpanned.

"Is someone jealous?"

"Disturbed."

"He's gonna get all the girls you know."

"Suuuuure. There aren't going to _be_ any girls." Said Sans as he jumped on a hole in the sidewalk.

Frisk followed as they began down the street.

"I'm not providing body bags."

"Don't need em. He needs meat for his cooking after all."

"You deserve cops on your ass."

"I know." Sans grinned. He hated cops- a lot- but everyone knew he was probably one of the more shady monsters.

"So I've been thinking of getting a motorcycle." He began. "Paps has been taking driving classes and I think he could teach me."

Frisk looked over at him in surprise.

"I thought you hated cars."

"I do. That's why I want a bike. And, they are fucking awesome."

"They are more dangerous than cars."

"Not really. More mobility, more space."

"Ask my Sister, other cars don't exactly treat bikes too well."

"I think it's more of a problem with the drivers looking at her than the bike. She hardly wears any clothes."

Frisk had no idea how her sister could dress like she did in this weather, but she managed to do so regardless.

Frisk huffed in amusement.

"You know what I mean. And bikes are expensive."

"Whatever. I have a job now, plus the money we get every month."

Monsters received a decent amount of money monthly, as was planned. Sans actually received more himself because Doggo listed him under special individuals- mostly due to the amount of food he consumed and any special arrangements his nature required.

"Anyways, have you heard?" Sans changed the topic.

"Huh?"

"Some monsters ain't too happy. Surprised the news isn't all over it, though I guess it's specific to monsters."

Frisk blinked. No, she didn't hear of such a thing.

They passed Snowdrake, who chirped a quick hello. He appeared to be in a hurry.

"There's a small group forming. Protesting the way things are handled. They stay over at the mountain and are getting a little rowdy. Doggo is concerned with 'em. They still hold the belief there should be war and they we shouldn't trust humans."

"Oh… should have seen that coming. Is it really becoming an issue?"

"Yeah. More and more monsters are joining. It's still pretty damn small but they are becoming more vocal and bold. Led by someone named Cheroka. Silver wants to press charges."

Frisk blinked in surprise. Silver? She was always so calm and chill. If it's enough to get her ready to pursue them it must be out of hand.

She also wondered when Sans had gotten into such things.

"Asgore says they will calm down eventually. Toriel backs Silver. I personally don't blame em, but they don't need to cause more issues. If they don't wanna be here they can stay in the mountain. Don't have to be asses to the rest of us." Sans pressed the button to cross the street. He followed the crossing lights religiously.

Doggo had engrained the former rulers into the legal system. Asgore and Doggo had surprisingly made amends, though Asgore had a little trouble with Doggo's ways at times. With Doggo there were clear, set laws, and he followed the rules to the end. Asgore was more loose, and apparently there was little law in his time.

" I think it will be fine as long as humans don't catch wind." Frisk stated, nearly tripping over a rock. Sans grabbed her arm for her and started talking before she could say thank you.

"That may be a goal of theirs. Apparently they were seen meeting with people, which is kinda hypocritical after what their goal is. We don't know if the claims are just spite from other monsters who disagree, or if they are really credible. It's a mess."

"Why are you so involved, anyways?"

"Doggo wants me to be. Undyne too. She actually has the job of dragging me."

"But… why? You guys have no… political role or experience."Frisk scratched her head. Why them?

"I dunno, I don't like it. I'm just spouting out what I learned."

"You actually paid attention?" Frisk poked his arm playfully.

"I got bored after a bit. So I tuned in." Sans yawned, showing his fangs. Someone across the street looked on.

Frisk scratched her nose. There was a foul smell on the air.

"That's unlike you."

"I said I didn't enjoy it. I'm too tired from all this bullshit to resist Undyne." Sans was referring to school, something everyone knew he despised. He wasn't being a smartass-yet- but he hardly ever did homework. Yet he somehow aced every test besides human history.

"Yeah…" Frisk could understand. She felt more… drained than she had in the underground. Emotionally and physically. Which made no sense- she wasn't fighting for her life in an unforgiving tundra.

"Hey… I know I ask all the time, but have you been doing… you know. Fine?" Sans looked over.

Frisk opened her mouth, but she changed her words last minute.

"I… yeah, just a little stressed from everything." She swallowed.

Sans glared at her.

"That sounds like a load of bu…ll. What the hell?" Sans froze.

She did too.

Ahead was a bunch of cars blocked by caution cones. Nothing too out of order.

Except standing beside it all was Doggo, Silver and Jeremy.

"What do you think they are there for?" Frisk asked quietly, brow furrowing. It looked serious….

"Don't ask me, I'm not physic."

Sans began jogging towards the mess, and Frisk pursued.

Silver looked over at them as they approached, eyes dull.

"What the fuck dude?" Sans slowed in front of them. Doggo and Jeremy were talking and didn't seem to notice.

"We finally had an… incident."

Frisk tried to see behind the cars and cones, but she couldn't.

"What kind of incident?" Sans asked, annoyed.

Silver stayed completely calm despite Sans's rudeness.

"Three monsters shot down by an unknown group."

Frisk felt her heart jerk.

It was only a matter of time…

"We've only identified two of the bodies as the Snowdin Inn keeper and her young son."

"The fuck… we knew this was gonna happen, huh? Where are the cop cars? Where's the flashing lights, the news crews?" Sans looked up.

Frisk felt a stab in her heart that brought tears to her eyes. Not only was a mother and child she _knew_ dead, but the points Sans made…

They were valid, and would always be. They didn't live in a fairytale, they lived in a dangerous and cold world. Nothing changed between the transition. The world was still as ruthless as it was back underground…

Just in different ways.

"… we have called the human police. They have not arrived." Silver answered, voice guarded.

"Exactly. Cause they don't give a shit." Sans bared has fangs. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"…"

"You will do nothing, I just know it."

"Sans…" Frisk nudged him.

"Soon it'll be us. Maybe Papyrus will be killed. What about Frisk? Ain't she a prime candidate? May as well throw in the high and mighty king himself while you're at it! Cause your fucking cowards. Just cause tensions are high doesn't mean we shouldn't stand up for ourselves."

"You should not speak of cowardice." Silver was affected by this, looking rather upset at this point. "You do not grasp the stakes and situation. There may be an action that in the books would be seen as noble, as the right choice. But in reality it will cause more bloodshed and suffering. This isn't a success story, this is life, and you of all people should know this." She said sternly.

Sans closed his mouth, but his eyes…

They were dark and hollow.

Frisk swallowed, her throat feeling tight.

She couldn't defend him in this situation…

Would he feel betrayed? She didn't know.

All she knew was that Silver was right.

"I am sorry Sans. I know this scares you."Silver softened. Frisk snapped back in surprise. Scared?

"But the truth is the truth and it's not pretty. We all have a morality about us. You are right, we could all die. A bullet could go through my heart at this exact moment. That is going to happen to some of us. People you know, your friends, some will die. We can either go on or get the rest of us killed because we acted out of fear and impulse. You tell me, which is more cowardly." Silver's gaze turned to Doggo.

"I never asked for this position. But I will serve it with my full potential, and do everything I can for monster kind. Even if it may be frowned upon now. Doggo choose me because he is scared too. He is scared to rule against the people. He knows I have no such binding. I am not bound by law nor opinion. You may think my choices are selfish and wrong at first, but I will always try to do them in our best interest. All of ours. I will dedicate my life to it." She looked at Frisk next, and she shivered.

Frisk felt that morality she was talking about, like she could burst to dust at any minute.

She hoped this wasn't a foreshadowing of the future.

She didn't want her friends to die.

"You need to go now, we are investigating and discussing action. We do value your input Sans, that's why we have you and Undyne at meetings. You both, blood of the howling moon and roaring sun, have vastly differing opinions but are valuable all the same. " Silver turned at that, back to Jeremy and Doggo.

Sans stood still for a few moments before spinning around.

Frisk understood. Sans was scared, that the people around him would drop like flies. She assumed he was going to go back to Papyrus and followed.

However, he crossed the street shortly thereafter, and stomped into an alley.

Frisk had to jog to keep up, till he eventually stopped.

"Sans, What are you doing?"

"…"

"Sans?" She circled to see his face.

"… if they aren't going to do something… I will."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm going to find whoever did that and make sure they don't come near us."

Frisk sighed.

"Sans, please… you know it won't do any good."

"I do know. I can't protect Papyrus 24/7. This is the only option."

Frisk flicked her ear.

"Did everything Silver say go through one ear and out the other?"

Frisk felt a stress knot in her stomach. She felt a raised tension that she didn't like.

"I guess so." She could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Sans, we can't just react without thought. Silver was right, sometimes the best action isn't the pretty one!"

"Exactly. So I'll have to go against her. I'm not sitting here like target practice. Wondering every day I'm out of that house if a bullet will go through my head in the next breath. If I'll see Papyrus again."

"At least think it through… you are just acting because you're upset, give it a little time be-"

"That's what they all say! All you humans, all your excuses. "Give it time, it's too soon, we need to think about it…" and it's bullshit! Every time someone doesn't act someone else dies! You take that time until something else happens, and the cycle continues. How many humans die cause y'all take to biting each others heads off instead of taking the action you need cause y'all are fucking pussies?" Sans barked.

Frisk took a step back. Her breathing sped up.

 _He's… grouping me with other humans…_

"…"

Sans shook his head and started walking again.

"You don't understand. You may only be part human now but you certainly aren't monster, you don't have to deal with our problems. "

The words felt like an icicle through her chest.

He didn't slow down.

Frisk pushed air down her throat, holding back tears.

 _I don't need to cry like a baby. I don't…_

She shook herself.

It fucking _hurt._

She wasn't one of them. She was still an outsider.

Even to him.

She shakily began to follow.

Even if… his words hurt, and she didn't agree… she wasn't going to let him do something stupid on his own.

He seemed to speed up when she caught up, like he didn't want her following. Or maybe he was waiting. Frisk couldn't tell anymore.

He didn't soften up. He didn't turn around and say sorry. He didn't do anything.

Frisk felt like she was slowly bleeding out, and she balled her jacket corner up in her fist to try to ignore the pain.

Sans looked around, followed turns and even darker allies. Frisk became more and more anxious- there were bad people here and he was just asking to run into a gun.

Sans stopped.

Frisk looked down.

There were red streaks on the ground…

 _Oh god… is there another dead monster?_

Sans looked around silently.

Then he walked forward to the dumpster in the distance.

Frisk watched, unmoving, as he opened the lid.

A few seconds later, he pulled out a limp human corpse.

Frisk gagged.

 _Why is there a person stuffed in there?_

She slowly approached, shaking a little. He had a gash on his shoulder, right below the neck, and a hole in his upper abdomen. He wore sunglasses and a black jacket, just like in the movies.

"He just died. Looks like the monsters fought back and got him, and they decided to dump him over here so he didn't slow me down." Sans grimaced.

Frisk couldn't help but join him. He was probably still alive when it happened. It was more… gruesome than she expected.

Sans bent down and began rummaging in the pockets of the man. He pulled out a gun, a crumpled 20 dollar bill, a few empty plastic bags, a lighter and a piece of paper.

Sans examined the paper, sitting back on the dirty concrete.

"What?" Frisk didn't want to get any closer, loathing the scent of death, but inched forward anyways.

"A phone number. I think this is all we need."

"Are you sure he's involved?" The gun and recent death were truth enough, but… maybe he was trying to stop the people? Maybe he was a good guy?

Sans seemed to read her thoughts.

"If he was killed by them directly he'd have bullet wounds, not a gash and what looks like a wound from being impaled. He was involved." Sans stood up.

"It sounds like there was a lot of people who did this… maybe… you shouldn't be trying to track them down right now?" It was true Sans was a dangerous foe- perhaps one of the most dangerous monsters in the underground- but guns were new. All it would take was one shot to the head and he would be dust.

"… I have another option now." He waved the paper. "Instead of tracking them down running, we can find out a hella lot more, All with this number. Assuming it leads us somewhere."

Frisk swallowed.

Sans was dead bent on this…

He began to walk again, this time back from where they came.

"I need to check on Paps now."

Frisk stood there for a moment, looking down at the dead man.

Then, feeling abandoned and heartbroken, followed.

* * *

 **Rather short chapter for such a long wait, I know. But I LOVE the questions posed by Sans and Silver.**

 **Do you act based on what you believe is right and risk more death in that pursuit? Or wait and think, take time and make a plan that will seem heartless at first but lead to a greater good? I think those are questions very relevant here today, and I loved writing them!**

 **Also, the spat between Sans and Frisk, and Frisk sort of… falling off. HT was too much Sans's time of development and strife, so expect Frisk to be dealing with a ton this time around!**

 **I currently have no WiFi and need to get this out as soon as possible so I'm not going to answer reviews, but I will try to get something out very very soon, maybe even by Thursday depending on how much school I have to make up.**

 **I've also posted some art of Asriel, Toriel, and Chara, so if you want to see some lesser characters in the spotlight go check out my DA! I am also taking requests to draw AU Sanses, thought they will be very slow.**

 **Btw, who is your favorite side character? So anyone not Sans or Frisk. And why?**

 **Smell ya later!**

 **Comycat~**

 **And walnut**


	10. Chapter 10-Sans Ex Machina

Frisk slept over without a word. She headed back to pick up Storm before returning to Sans's house. Papyrus was completely oblivious and keep going on about his new human friend. Frisk… couldn't find it in her to keep up or engage him. She just curled up on the couch and tuned him out. The house was chilly, as the heating was non-existent. How did her mom even tolerate it?

Papyrus eventually figured out she wasn't listening and that something was wrong, and she just told him she didn't feel well. That made him rush to Sans's room- but he never came out.

Funny, Frisk thought. _He_ was usually the clingy one. He was the one who would be offended if he was ignored. But… after what he said, seeing him not even concerned…

Frisk hid her head under the blanket.

Swift and Storm played together, claws tapping on the floors. Papyrus kept trying to coax her, cheer her up, make her feel better. She appreciated the action but wished to be left alone.

 _I'm just a human to him._

A human.

Something he hated.

Why was she any different?

The next few days dragged by, marked by three more deaths. Dogamy was reported dead, supposedly killed on his way to the city after being called for assistance. His death was more an enigma, as he wasn't in the vicinity of the other deaths. Some thought it was a move by the resistance group.

The other two were random monsters she never knew. But it didn't make it less depressing, or less terrifying. It was covered on a single new channel- while Mettaton's entire block was dedicated to it. There was a bigger number of humans becoming aware but little seemed to be happening, at least on the legal level. There was supposedly "an investigation " but human police forces did not do anything. Monsters data on humans was limited, and that plus not having professionals, it was rough.

At least, for them. She didn't know how Sans's process was going. He locked himself away, even from Papyrus. She realized the poor skeleton was going head over heels because of this. She had to say, she was surprise Sans was shoving Papyrus away too.

Maybe Silver was right, and he was just immensely scared and didn't know what to do.

Still…

Frisk slept over every day afterwards, and her mom said something but she didn't care. She didn't know why, but she thought she would feel better if she was in the place that was supposed to make her happy. But it didn't. She still felt grey and dead, and she ignored school work and stayed on the couch.

Sans hadn't left his room since. Not even to eat. His new room had a mini bathroom so he didn't _have_ to leave.

She slept on the couch. Like she used to. She felt horribly isolated and alone. Even Storm was gone, sleeping with Swift.

She didn't want to turn off the tv. She didn't want to turn away from it either.

 _Pathetic. Still scared of a TV like a baby._

She burrowed a little more under the blanket, shivering.

The room felt too dark.

She could see the soul wolves, faint. Dapple was distraught, as was Snow. She didn't know why and didn't try to figure it out.

She emptily watched the tv, not retaining anything.

Then, there was a creak upstairs and the spirit wolves abruptly disappeared.

Frisk's jumped, and her heart began to beat a little faster. However, looking up the dark shadow shrouded stairs revealed two glowing lights.

Frisk shifted, watching him make his way down the stairs. She could see darkness under his eyes, and he generally looked… ragged.

 _Why is he running himself into the ground over this? He's not the type to do so much, even for monsters._

His gaze slowly met hers, and he seemed surprised she was there.

"… Din' know you were here." He stated. She couldn't tell any emotions from his face or voice.

"…I have been."

"…Sorry, I've been busy, ya'know?"

Frisk sighed and sat up.

"You look tired."

He looked away.

"So?"

"…" Frisk looked down at her lap. "It's… just… this feels pointless. And unlike you. It's just going to cause more problems."

Sans's eyes narrowed defensively.

"I already told you, you have no idea."

Frisk didn't move.

"… I know. I'm not one of you guys."

"Frisk… I don't mean it like that, it's just… ngh, I'll talk some other time." Sans began making his way towards the kitchen with sudden haste.

Frisk felt that sick knot tighten.

"…Please just… never mind." Frisk decided it was pointless.

"What?" Sans turned around. He appeared to be shaking. He hasn't seemed to be eating, so he was probably starving.

Frisk couldn't look at him.

"I said never mind. No need to waste your time."

She laid back down and turned her back to him. No use having eye contact now.

She just didn't feel… okay. She hadn't been feeling right for the past two months but now was ten times worse. Sans probably used her to get through his own emotional problems. He didn't know any better. Now he was fine, he had been fine. He had been doing great, away from the magic and stress and isolation.

He didn't need her anymore. Alphys was wrong about him being clingy, about him needing more contact than most monsters.

There was silence, and she thought he went back upstairs with whatever food.

However, a few seconds later, she felt a weight at the other end of the couch.

"Ugh… I really don't… I keep telling you that you don't understand. I'm sorry I'm being an ass, okay? But it's not because of what you think. You know I hate talking about being scared… I don't have any guts, eh?" He prodded her side.

She didn't move.

"… I'm not bent on doing this for noble reasons. Silver was fucking right you know, about one thing. I'm scared shitless." He was shaking harder now.

"I haven't been working on locating the number this entire time, most of it I've been pacing back and forth. It's been like this ever since we came here, I get so anxious at what could happen and…"

Frisk looked up.

The poor thing was trying so hard not to fall into a million pieces. It was a drastic change from a few seconds ago, when his eyes glittered with hardness. Now he was trying to hold back tears.

"…I don't wanna talk about it anymore… but just know I'm scared… for you too. I don't know what's been happening Frisk but you haven't been acting right. I don't like it. I don't know what to do, cause I feel like if I leave Paps even for a few hours I'll never see him again." Sans turned so he was facing away, and his arm was wiping his face.

Frisk felt like a total asswad now.

How come she didn't see?

She knew he was… anxious. She thought it was normal. She didn't realize how bad it was- Sans was getting things just like her own anxiety, because it was too much too fast. There was no time to think, to relax, there was always a tense air. Even on days they could all go out, it didn't feel like it was really hanging out. Sans had been acting good natured and seemed fine, but really he was struggling too.

Frisk swallowed.

Partly because of her. He did notice her shift in mood, after all.

She didn't know what to say. Hell, what could be done? They couldn't make it any less dangerous to love here. He could go back to the mountain, but then… he would still be upset. Sans was a sensitive type that wasn't the best at adapting, and this sudden onslaught wasn't doing him good.

"…sorry I upset you." Was all she could push out. Sans's shaking was ridiculous now- concerning. "I didn't know… that it was bothering you so much, you know?"

"I know. I sorta… kept it under wraps… cause…"

"Yeah." Frisk understood. Sans hated fear. He didn't know what to do with it. He was given fear and anxiety and stress and stared at it like a young child would at an algebra problem. He couldn't solve it on his own and ended up acting in ways to try to rid the problem- in this case, aggressively pursuing the group of murderers.

"…I know you've been unhappy. I don't know why, but… is it cause of me or the world?" Sans looked back over at her.

"I… I don't… I am still a little upset from the spat the other day, is all." She didn't want to worry him more.

"What's been making you unhappy _before_ that. Frisk, I am not stupid. Even Undyne commented on it. Is it your bitch mother?" His voice held a toxic edge and a threatening rumble.

Well, shit.

"I don't know, okay? It's probably just me needing to get used to this all again. I do feel like… we don't get to act like a couple anymore though…. you are too busy with Paps, but that's perfectly fine."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Frisk. No. I know I've been helicoptering Paps. I was looking back and forth trying to figure out which of you to helicopter, I swear to god. You both need helicoptering. But you give me the shit about "talking about my feewins" like some sort of PSA. But you don't do that. Fucking hypocrite." He pointed at her chest.

Frisk tightened her mouth.

Well…

"It's a… little different. You need this. It's not right to expect s-"

"None of that polite, correct shit. I don't give a fuck about "healthy boundaries of couples!" And all that Jazz you get out of internet articles. If it upsets you it's _wrong_. So. After this shit I'm helicoptering you."

"Please no." Sans was trying to shift to a lighter tone, and she was taking the bait. All of her depressing thoughts were fading away.

"Yes. I will watch you through the window at night."

"That's freaky."

"That's called dating Sans 101."

"Also known as Kpop fans."

"What the fuck is Kpop."

"Weird shit."

"Hug me you bitch."

Frisk couldn't protest as soon thereafter she was being held prisoner against his chest.

She realized it had been awhile since they had hugged, or kissed… or did anything, really. So she melted into it.

However, he was still trembling.

When she realized she tried to push away, concerned. His arms shook when she tried.

"Nooooo…" Sans nuzzled the side of her head.

"What's wrong? You're shaking, I thought maybe it was because you were upset but you're still-"

"Hungry."

"Oh."

Frisk wanted to face palm. Of course he was hungry.

"It sorta just hit me. Didn't have any appetite till half an hour ago." Sans took a deep breath.

"Sorry. Go eat." Frisk tried to push him away again.

"In a bit…" Sans was doing his shenanigans again where he _refused_ to let her go, like a kid with a favorite teddy bear.

Frisk groaned and slumped.

Funny, how she quickly went from _Sans doesn't like me anymore_ to _sans likes me too much and has some issues._

Frisk closed her eyes and couldn't help but smile. She felt that warmth in her chest for the first time in those two months. Her tail curled around her leg, and Sans leaned back so they were both lying down.

 _I was a fool, for the way I was acting. Selfish, kinda._ Frisk loved the warmth, better than the empty protection the blankets provided. _I wasn't seeing his problems. I can't let that happen again, I can't let this fall apart._

Frisk had more thoughts, but they were lost as she ended up dozing in and out of sleep. She could remember Sans changed position a few times, but the only time she snapped out of her sleepy trance was when Sans was absent.

She opened her eyes, feeling cold. The blankets were over her, indicating that Sans was planning on being gone for more than a few minutes.

Frisk sat up, unhappy that her cuddle time had ended abruptly.

 _Is he just getting food, or is he back upstairs_ _?_

She remembered how he said he was locking himself away because he was anxious, not because of his search. So she pried herself away from the couch and began to search.

He wasn't in the kitchen, though there was an empty cup of ramen noodles on the counter. He had eaten.

Then she looked upstairs. She was surprised to find he wasn't in his room either. Not under the bed, not in the bathroom. Not in the closet or outside the window.

She didn't know why she felt the need to look in those places, but Sans was a weird fella. Who knows what the fuck he was doing.

Frisk ended up looking over at his PC curiously. It was still on. It was Papyrus's old one, modified to run better. Sans did have a brain for technology after all.

But he was seemingly gone, with it staying on. He _could_ be in the other bathroom or maybe Paps room, but she had a foul taste in her mouth.

Frisk approached the computer, seeing that he had google maps open.

 _Oh no… you better not be._ Frisk felt like she was going to throw up.

The mouse was hovering over an alley across town. He appeared to have a custom widget installed that put a purple circle over multiple areas on the map.

When she clicked on the circle, a chart with some sort of data was brought up. Nothing said anything about it's location or what was there- on Google Maps it was simply just an alleyway.

Frisk _knew_ what happened. She didn't want to believe it, but…

If she hesitated, something bad could happen.

" _Why_ the fuck would you go alone?" Frisk looked around frantically before running downstairs and grabbing her phone. She called out his name once just to be sure, but didn't waste time in taking a picture of the location and grabbing the closest coat available before running out.

It was onein the morning, so the wind was bitterly cold and there was few people. A few cars here and there, especially as she crossed towards the middle of the city. The grass and trees faded as it turned to dirty concrete and tightly packed buildings. Frisk began to run, heart hammering against her ribs.

 _You fucking idiot, you_ _motherfucking_ _idiot!_

Frisk started to wheeze, the exchange between her skyrocketing anxiety and her bad lungs taking its toll.

She turned around a corner, and entered a dark series of alleyways.

She slowed down a little, peering down at her phone. Scared she was in the completely wrong place. Since her phone was a monster phone there was no gps or anything of the like.

She began to shiver, despite not being cold. This was dangerous…

Letting him go into this alone was even more dangerous.

The shadows casted from the buildings were harsh.

 _I don't see him… what if I'm in the wrong place?_

Frisk began to get even more scared as adrenaline burned in her blood. _Anything_ could happen _anytime._ She could be rushed, mugged, shot, or something worse.

Frisk hugged herself, letting out a tiny whimper. She no longer had her dagger with her. She had nothing. All she could do was hope she wasn't found by some-

"Yo, What the fuck?!"

Frisk leaped into the air and yelped, only to have her shoulder grabbed. Her mind imploded and she slashed at whatever was touching her.

Her claws hit air.

"Frisk, chill!" Sans stepped back, avoiding her hand by a hair.

Frisk stared at him, panting. She was light headed.

Her fear was replaced by rage.

"What the fuck Sans?!" Frisk dug her feet into the ground. Her tail was bristling.

"I should be saying the same to you." He growled. He was wearing a slip on hoodie, hood up.

"You suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night! For this! You don't understand the meaning of a gun, do you?" Frisk swung her arm. Her chest hurt.

Sans blinked nonchalantly.

"I guess not, but at least I'm equipped to deal with one. I don't suppose you brought a giant skull layer of your own? A kitchen knife ain't gonna 'cut it', heh, even if you have one."

Frisk bit her lip.

"Still… you can't go alone."

"I can't now. You had no clue what I was doing, did you?"

"Trying to find this gang or whatever? _Alone?_ Without telling anyone?"

"Not that simple snap pea. At least you got a coat, pull it up."he pointed at the hood. "And tuck your tail in. I ain't letting you go back home alone now." His brow was furrowed in concern, as if he was having difficulty with the decision.

"How about we _both_ go home?"

"I already booked."

"What?"

"There's a nightclub here. Really under the books, and under wraps. Only people from known criminal activity, groups, or otherwise are let in. If you don't have a pass, you don't come out. So, I went online and found someone to impersonate, and called me up."

"Impersonate? You're a goddamn skeleton." Frisk frowned.

"So? They don't need ta see. I just keep the hood on, give 'em my name, and go by. I'm guessing it's normal since crooks don't exactly trust eachother."

"Sans… what are you getting yourself into…?" She shook herself. This place sounded like Hell incarnated on Earth.

"An illegal nightclub with probably lots of drugs and other illegal activity." Sans smiled like it was a day on the beach. "My kinda place, eh?"

"I would kill you."

"Suuuuure. Anyways, I tracked down the phone signal of the number using Alphys's Jazz. This is the place where they spent the most time, and using the dark web gets us the information we need." His calm expression dropped. "It's more dangerous for you then it is for me. I may be a monster but you are desirable for… really shitty reasons. It's fucked up. I _really_ wish you didn't do this, Frisk. I know what I was doing."

Frisk grabbed the edge of the coat.

"You always say that… you could have asked someone to help you. Even if it's not me, it could be Undyne, or Rocky…"

"Hell no."

"Bu-"

"I know it's dangerous. Wanna know what's more dangerous? Being so fucking scared out of my mind Paps is gonna die that I end up drinking a shit ton and doing something stupid. So _enough."_ Sans was trying not to snap or raise his voice, she could see.

Frisk swallowed.

 _I wish I could put some sense into you…_

"C'mon. Nothing is prolly gonna happen. Just gonna look around. Keep your head down and be quiet." He motioned to her to follow.

Frisk hid her tail and slowly followed, Sans waiting till she was right beside him to move.

He tightened his hood to better hide his face and began walking. His shoulder brushed against hers, and it did a little to calm her. He wasn't dead, at least.

But she could not put into words how stressed she was. She chewed the inside of her lip. He did seem to have a little thought into it, but how did he expect no one to notice eventually that he was a skeleton? How did the impersonation work? What if it was a trap?

Sans rounded the corner, into what seemed like another dead end… except in the shadows was a small path that led to what appeared to be the place.

There was a small neon sign with a stool, and the door was slightly open. There was no room around otherwise- she could only take two steps from each side of the door.

"Remember, keep it low." Sans nudged her. "And it'll be okay."

 _You'd better hope to god Sans._ Frisk took a deep breath before following him in.

Inside was a long, dark hall, with someone standing at the end. Frisk was hit with the smell of smoke and gunk and other indescribable smells.

The man at the other door appeared to be the aforementioned guard. He too had a hoodie and stood so it was hard to make out his face.

Sans was right about them after all.

"Charles Scott. Dog fighter up on Cliff avenue."

"…"

"This is my girl."

"…"

The man opened the door, without needing to look at either of their faces.

Frisk had to admire how Sans could make himself sound like the shadiest drug dealer imaginable. Or, maybe she should be concerned.

She passed by, feeling his eyes follow her.

The smell of mold left her with a nasty, crawling sort of feeling.

Inside was a rather classy looking bar. Purple lights lit up parts of the room, with bars and tables. To her surprise, the tables were filled with more people than she would have thought. They didn't all hide their faces obviously, but some didn't look right in the head. Some were dressed well and looked like your average business man. There were no females in the crowd.

Around the corner she could hear music, and it appeared to be better lit.

Sans looked around slowly, before moving through the bar. The keeper gave them a cold look that was so much different than the warmth Grillby gave off… metaphorically and literally.

Around the corner was a few slot machines, a stage, and… well, some erotic dancing. Frisk didn't know what she expected out of a nightclub but was… disturbed anyways.

The place was overall small, but packed.

Sans made his way to the back of the sets of tables, where there was less light. No one seemed interested in them yet, which was good.

The place made her sick to her stomach, and she wanted to barf.

"… we're gonna have to talk to people." Sans growled.

Frisk did _not_ like the sound of that.

"Imma just ask about monsters and the best places to find em. They may get suspicious if they are the ones, in which case we have our targets."

"That doesn't sound like a good plan. What if they don't show it? What if it's someone else? What if they tell the security or whatever?" There were so many ways they could end up dead on the floor it wasn't funny.

"…" Sans didn't reply this time. "…"

"You said you thought this through!"

"I got in."

"You didn't think past that?"

"…Not really. I thought it would be obvious."

"They may not even be here! You're an idiot." Frisk rubbed her temples. Dear lord this was going to be fun.

"Well, uh… " Sans looked around again. "I could try to see if Al is awake, and if she could send me the signal of the phone…"

Frisk stiffened as Sans spoke.

She felt a dangerous presence behind her that was so alarming she could have a heart attack right then and there.

Sans seemed to feel it to, and actually had the balls to turn around.

"What the fu-ck…" he looked up.

Frisk followed suit, preparing for something horrible.

However, it was someone in a trench coat with the hood up, and a pair of glowing eyes, one orange, one blue.

Frisk didn't recognize him at first.

 _Who…._

"What the fuck, dipshit?"Sans bared his fangs. At least he was facing away from the rest of the bar.

"Get over here." The thing said in a hushed voice. They pointed to a spot under a winding staircase, where they would be hidden.

Frisk wanted to say no, but Sans went over anyways, giving her no choice.

"Explain. _Now."_

"You should explain." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Frisk squinted. A friend of Sans?

"You know who, Frisk. Dipshit." Sans keep glaring at the person.

"Dipshit isn't a name Sans."

"Treyco."

"Oh… what?" Frisk did a double take.

He pulled down his hood. Indeed, it was. How did she not see the horns under the hood?

This was _not_ a friend of Sans'.

Treyco glared back.

"First time around wasn't enough for you, huh? Now you are mingling with murderers and drug dealers. Piece of shit." Sans snarled.

Treyco didn't budge.

"So you assume. Really fucking self righteous, are we?"

"Guys, please." Frisk didn't like the fire between the two. A fight would end up in all of them dead.

"We're here to find the murderers of the monsters. So yeah, I am self righteous."

Treyco rolled his eyes.

"Guess what shitsmear, that's why I'm here too! I don't like humans, unlike you seem to." He glanced at her.

 _You don't know how wrong you are._ Frisk grimaced.

"Why would you of all people be concerned?"

"Because. I'm not against monster kind like you think. I'm against _your_ kind _._ And besides, if I do something like catch this group, Doggo will have to give me _some_ form of acknowledgement. I won't be some lousy thug forgotten about by everyone." Treyco bared his teeth at the mention of Doggo.

"So you're doing it for fame, eh? Real selfless of you." Sans mocked.

"I know you hate him Sans, but _please_ , for once just call a truce. We have a common goal." Frisk tried to reason. "You can hate him afterwards."

Treyco turned his nose up.

"Who said I was gonna work with you?"

"I did." Frisk glared at him.

"Oh really? Since when could a little mutt of a human boss me around? I hate you. Both."

"And don't you think you'd get what you want easier with help? "

"Whatever." Treyco, surprisingly, didn't fight. Maybe he planned to team up from the beginning, especially with how he approached them to begin with. He could have stayed in the shadows, or even started something to tip the other people on their goals.

"Ugh… Frisk, I hate how sensible you can be." Sans groaned.

"All I've found is a room over there. It's an empty storage room. I've talked to the people here, there is no one in here I think is connected to it."

He pointed a little along the wall, and indeed there was a beat up looking door with glass covered in dust.

"Why should we trust you?"

" _Sans._ " Frisk chided.

Sans grumbled under his breath and began to approach the door.

Frisk did the smart thing and looked to be sure no one was looking. They were too busy watching their… entertainment.

Frisk shivered and followed as Sans pushed the stiff door open. Treyco followed behind her and shut the door.

The room was pitch black, and the dim light that came on with the light switch wasn't much help. There was boxes on boxes of different alcohols and other supplies.

Sans's eyes naturally fell on the alcohol, but thankfully he pulled himself away from it.

"So, what's in here?"

"Did you look at the building itself? And how small that bar is? There has to be some sort of entrance to another part of the building, and there isn't anywhere else that could have an exit except here."

Damn, the day when Treyco of all monsters was more informed than Sans.

Was the apocalypse coming?

"So, you saying there is some sort of secret door?"

"What did I just say."

"Well Dipshit, I probably can hear where it is, if you guys made some noise. "

Frisk wanted to slap him. _Why can't you be nice for once?_

Frisk took a few steps, making sure to make a little noise. Sans stood still, listening intently.

Treyco, unhappily, joined in, tapping the walls. It was hard to not make too much noise as to be noticed.

They did it long enough that she wondered if Sans had dozed off. Eventually however, he began to move.

"Sounds lighter under those boxes." Sans pointed to a few, half filled boxes of booze.

Treyco mumbled under his breath, and moved the boxes.

After moving a couple from the area, there was indeed a small door leading down below.

"We could've found these by moving the boxes." Treyco said dryly.

"We didn't know which boxes to or where to start." Frisk replied.

Sans wasn't having it. "Well fuck you too."

Treyco ignored him and opened the door. There was a small ladder leading to a dark, musty smelling basement.

He dropped down without a word, and Frisk followed gingerly. As she lowered herself down, she smelled metal, dust, and leather.

The floor was creaky, made of old washed out floorboards. The walls were scratched up, with a few holes here and there.

Sans growled as he stepped on the floor.

"I can hear things in the walls."

"Mice." Frisk responded. She could sort of hear it too. The music was from the bar was distant and muffled, almost nonexistent.

Sans created one of his blue bones and made it glow, as Treyco closed the door above them.

"Why is this here? Do you think they hide here?"

"Maybe. I suspect they aren't just some city gang. From what I've seen they are more of an organization, and for all we know they were hired by someone. Someone paying them pretty damn good." Treyco turned to her. She noticed how much taller he was than the both of them.

"God dammit. I didn't think of that either, then again I haven't been watchin' em." Sans looked genuinely embarrassed. He was a smart guy- his mind was just muffled by his anxiety of the situation. He had _thought_ he was well prepared but really he wasn't.

Frisk also considered that Sans didn't look at the other killings. Treyco probably did. She never thought of him as logical, or willing to risk his life for others. But the more she thought about it, the more sense he made. He didn't want all monsters to die- he didn't want Sans to be killed at first, actually. He wanted her dead for monsterkind (and the fame), and even when Uno broke he still didn't want that. His hatred of them was justified, and all he was doing was being loyal.

Sans of course, wasn't ever going to buy that. It was almost like the bitter blood between them ran deep into their childhoods.

"Maybe Dogamy was targeted?" Frisk proposed as they began walking. The blue light lit up a little ahead of them, but poorly at that.

"He was close to Mount. Ebott, right? They must be really daring if they were willing to go out that far. Then again, how would they know to target him?" Sans's voice rumbled like a thunderstorm.

"They need inside knowledge to know he was called, and formerly affiliated with the royal guard. If that's the case we may have an inner problem. I say we beat it out of these assholes."

"We can't leave them alive." Sans stated bluntly. "Remember we are monsters. They would be believed over us."

"But they would then be challenged by the rest of monsterkind. I don't think they are that bold, or at least I hope." Frisk shuddered. This place felt… heavy.

They came into a large, empty room full of boxes and mini dividers separating shelves and sections of the room. A warehouse garage. There was an old red car in the middle, as well as a beat up couch to the opposite side. Dripping water echoed through the massive room, and a single light was on, flickering and swinging on the ceiling. There was a few holes in the walls that revealed the deep blue sky.

Frisk sniffed. It smelled like people have indeed been here.

A lot, actually. It smelled horrid.

"No one is here now, I think." Treyco looked around.

Sans let the bone dissipate.

"There are doors to the other side. Prolly sleeping. Be quiet and look around, maybe we can see who hired these shits."

Every hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she followed Sans across to a dirty desk. There were stacks of papers on it, some a dirty yellow. They were mainly newspapers, printed articles about cars, and such. Treyco was rummaging through the red car nearby.

Frisk kept close to Sans. This place was scary, from the ominously flickering of the light to the overall emptiness. It was such a big place, but it felt so lifeless.

Sans opened one of the compartments and pulled out a box of vapes.

"Yo, think Doggo would like these?" To her frustration, he picked one up and turned it on. It lit up.

Frisk snatched it from him. The wasted time made her even more anxious.

"Put those nasty things away. We need to get what we need and go."

She heard each individual water drop. Drip… drop….drip….drop. Like a slow, torturous metronome. Rhythmic. She saw every dust particle drifting from the light, saw the shadows moving as the light teetered back and forth.

Frisk picked up another envelope. She noticed a logo on the back, drawn in ink. The lines had smeared a little, but it was a stone, with a sword in it surrounded by snowflakes.

It felt eerily important.

She turned to Sans to show him her finding, see if it had any significance.

The light flickered.

The Black seemed to last too long.

Then, a sharp, loud _bang_ rang out, and was followed by the shattering of glass.

Frisk stumbled back, watching as Treyco hopped out of the car. The backseat window was shot through.

"Holy shit." Sans turned.

There were a bunch of people on the other side of the room, about 20. All with guns. They wore dirty clothes and looked generally unkept.

"Yo man, lookin for something?" One man, with curly black hair and a black eye, asked.

Sans growled deeply, so deep she felt the vibrations in her own chest.

"You know what we're looking for. Who do you work for, fuckers?" Treyco glared.

Frisk wanted to scream.

 _You idiot, don't provoke them!_

"Aw, I'm sorry my dude, I'm afraid we can't answer. See, we get money, we do our job! S'a nice arrangement, we'd hate to lose it." He shrugged.

Sans edged forward.

Frisk's heart was slamming against her chest once more.

"Can we kill them? I thought we weren't supposed to kill any more than they specified." One of the men asked

"If they don't know, we didn't break our terms, ya? And I'd hate to have to relocate. So…"

Frisk stepped back.

He held the gun up.

"Bang bang!"

He fired, and Treyco ducked.

Suddenly, the room was _alive._

Frisk yelped and pulled Sans under the desk, curling into a ball as bullets slammed against the side and the floor with a painfully loud sound.

Sans snarled and crawled out from under in the brief moment of rest, summoning a wall of bones from the ground to protect himself.

Frisk looked out, seeing Treyco up in the ceiling. He clung to a beam as he was shot at- the bullets came dangerously close but never close enough.

Frisk could feel the blood pound in her ears.

 _What do I do, what can I do?_

She heard the blast from a Gaster Blaster and a blood curdling scream afterwords. She looked out to find the men scattered and two lying on the ground, blood surrounding their charred bodies.

Ignoring the smell of burning clothes and flesh, Frisk looked for _something_. A knife, a crowbar, _something._ She realized the dead men would still have their pistols, and she prepared herself and ran out.

Sans was coming up on a man across the room, swerving to avoid bullets. He was fast and agile enough of a target that none hit him as he pushed a bone through the man's face, killing him.

Three down.

However, the door on the other side opened and more thugs poured in.

Frisk made it over to the dead bodies without being noticed and, holding her breath so she didn't gag, grabbed both guns.

She had no idea how to use a gun.

But she had to do something.

 _Anything._

She looked for Sans, who vaulted over a shelf now and ducked from raining bullets from the new arrivals. Frisk took a deep breath and ran back over to her cover, aiming and forcing herself to pull the trigger.

She wasn't prepared for the force put on her arm, nor the sound. She missed sourly.

Suddenly, a bullet was shot right by her foot.

Frisk swung around, seeing a guy aiming at her. Frisk scrambled against the desk and shot wildly. The recoil from the device made her whole body shake.

She didn't know when, but he went down, chest covered in crimson.

"Frisk!"

She looked over only to have her arm roughly pulled by Sans as he dragged her.

Frisk cried out but followed.

He was approaching the Car. Treyco was inside, ducking under the window and trying to start the thing.

Something scraped her arm, but she didn't think about it.

She was _terrified_.

She shot the last bullet from the one gun and dropped it, going to the other. She didn't know if she hit anyone or not before they reached the car.

Sans summoned more bones, but she saw sweat dripping down his skull.

He was tired already?

"Forward warning that I have no fucking idea how to drive." Treyco warned as she was shoved into the passenger side with Sans, not even sitting on the seat.

"Just go you dumbass!" Sans snapped

"Which fucking pedal!"

"Just hit one!"

Treyco did just that.

The car went flying forward so hard she hit her head against Sans'.

The thing flew wildly as it was hit from all sides by bullets and as it drove through the warehouse and into the _wall_ _._

It burst through, and the 'reinforced' windshield shattered into a million pieces.

They came out to a parking lot right outside Dunkin Doughnuts.

Oh boy.

There were many cars parked here, and she couldn't see what the hell was happening from her place but Treyco did a fuck ton of swerves.

There were many close turns, but no impact, thank fuck.

Sans was literally sitting on top of her.

"Go right I thing, go right! If we keep going we should get to the trail to Ebott!" Sans ordered.

"Shut up, I am!"

Frisk grabbed Sans's leg for dear life as they sped forward, feeling the rough wind from above and being slammed against the sides of the car when they turned.

It wasn't long at all before Treyco took a sharp turn and everything got horribly bumpy, probably because they were off road.

He swerved a few more times before yelling "get out!" And opening the door on his side.

Frisk couldn't protest as Sans opened their side, and the weight left her body as she felt herself fly out.

Just as the car went over a hill.

Her body hit the ground hard enough to cause her to black out for a moment. The next minute she knew, everything was still.

She felt disoriented. _What just…_

Her side was poked.

"Hey? Frisk? Are you okay?"

She groaned in response.

She slowly put her arms out under her and pushed her heavy, shaking body off the ground.

The car had rolled across the field, and was a smoking mess, looking almost about to explode.

It was a good move after all.

She took a ragged breath.

She was _alive._

She felt like she could keel over any minute, but she was alive.

She looked over at Sans.

He looked like he could flop over too. His face was covered in scratches from the glass shards and dirt. More alarming was the blood soaking the hoodie by his collarbone.

Looking closer, she realized his hoodie now had multiple holes in it.

"Sans?!" She jerked herself closer to him, causing her body to scream in protest.

"I'm f-fine." He was shuddering. "Tired…"

"What happened here? Why are you so… tired?"

"Cause I haven't been getting enough sleep… and I haven't eaten much… I'm fine, it's nothin." He rested his weight on his elbow.

Oh. Well, it made sense.

But.

"We need to get you home, you don't look good at all."

"Neither do you snap pea."

Frisk looked down.

Her arm _was_ bleeding a ton, and she was covered in dirt… but other than that she didn't notice any major injuries. She was more _scared out of her mind_ than hurt.

She looked up and around for Treyco, and to her surprise he was sitting not too far away.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He looked up.

"Why should you care?"

"Because." Frisk answered, frustrated. Why couldn't they all throw out their pasts?

"Well, That was one hell of an encounter. If I was actually healthy I coulda killed em all." Sans sat back up.

"And you tried to go alone." Frisk grumbled.

"Hush. Anyways, we need to unpack what just happened." Sans crossed his legs.

"They were working for someone." Treyco clarified.

"I didn't see anything regarding who but they said something interesting. That they could only kill a certain amount of monsters."

Frisk's mind didn't want to keep up with his talking. She pulled her knees to her chest, wincing in pain.

"It sounds like the people hiring them have a bigger goal than just kill monsters." Sans added.

Treyco said something Frisk didn't catch, and Sans grunted in agreement.

"We should go home now and recuperate. But." Sans stood up, shakily.

"We should keep this too ourselves for now. As much as I hate your guts it looks like you are working with us. "

"I could leave anytime I want to you know. You aren't my boss." Treyco warned.

"Don't. Push me."

"I'll fucking beat your ass after this.

"I'd like to see you try."

Frisk felt a tiny smile on her lips.

Even after that…

They were both something.

But, in the same thought, her smile faded.

This wasn't over…

Far from it.

(pretend there is a line here cause the ff editor options are all EMOJI I am so confused )

 **I'm rusty on my action scenes XI kill me.**

 ***Nu***

 **So I got it out on time. Whoopie. Mostly cause I got to stay homies todaysies.**

 **So this turned into a little murder mystery XD I don't like how it came out, but at least the story is picking up.**

 **I laugh but someone out there will legitimately ship Sans and Treyco and it scares me.**

 **Dear lord no.**

 ***Muahaha...***

 **Jaydomination: I'm an evil being :3**

 **Naw, I was just curious, but…**

 **You know.**

 **Huehuehue**

 **Thedyingjokepastaway:**

 **Storm.**

 **He's** **God's** **incarnate.**

 **Lel.**

 **Okay, he is basically the equivalent of Annoying Dog in this universe. He can access the universe.**

 **He just chooses not to.**

 **Saves only exist to him now.**

 **Will he use them?**

 **:**

 **Basically anything with him is left unexplained in true Undertale fashion. There was something at first that would play into the story until I decided to say fuck it.**

 **Listen to from FNaF. He sums it up perfectly.**

 **There doesn't have to be a reason to everything.**

 **Anyways the beta reader is a walnut disguised as a pecan. Don't let her fool you. She will take over the world!**

 ***How did yo W***

 **My immune system is shit and I'm clumsy too. It's not fun lmfao**

 **I** ***Duckin*** **love long reviews so go at it, I don't care lel XD**

 **So. Here's this long mess. Hope this wasn't too boring!**

 ***It was super interesting tho : O I was hyped spellchecking it. ***

 **Comycat**

 ***And the Undercover Walnut***

 ***Ps. The virtual Cookies are butterscotch.***

 **Why not cinnamon…**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm** **sorry for the really** **,** **really long delay. Hopefully I can keep updating!**

* * *

It was nearly impossible to walk back. They were all sore and bleeding from some place or another- even Treyco- but Sans had the most trouble walking. He looked like he could give out and crumble to dust at any moment. Sans really did a number on himself, and the fear sparked in her from the entire event helped Frisk keep going and forget the throb in her torso.

She never thought she would end the day like this; walking through the city with Sans leaning heavily on her shoulder and _one_ of them dripping blood down the sidewalk.

She heard sirens in the distance, but they were distant. _Hopefully_ _they don't track us down…_

It could also be police swarming the place where all the gunshots were heard.

Treyco turned to an alley about ten minutes from Sans's house.

"Remember; for now this stays between us." He growled, albeit weakly because of his wounds.

"We need to meet up somewhere. Taco shop in two days?"

"In the park?"

"I don't think there is another taco shop in this part of the city."

"Fuck you."

Treyco rolled his eyes and disappeared into the dark.

She felt the vibrations of a growl in Sans's chest as he leaned against her a little less.

"Sans, chill." She gave him a chastising look. "Really."

" _Really._ " He replied mockingly.

"I know he's a douchebag but so are you. We should let bygones be bygones. He helped us today."

"He helped _himself."_

Sans began walking again, forcing her to move with him.

"I think if he was only in it for himself he wouldn't have stayed when they attacked." Frisk shuddered. Her heart was still sore and so were her ears.

She'd take magic over that any day, even if magic could be deadlier.

"He even waited for us to get in the car."

"He didn't use his magic to kill them though. He wanted us to die there. For all we know it was a trap."

"You're still working with him." Frisk pointed out. "So you don't really think that's the case, correct?"

Sans mumbled something illegible. Probably cursing.

A few cars drove by, none slowing down. figures.

A thought caught Frisk by surprise. She decided to voice it.

"Can he even use magic? I've never seen him use any."

Sans blinked.

"I… dunno. I've never seen him use it either."

"So maybe he can't? Are there monsters who can't use magic?"

"Of course." He sniffed. " it's not common but there are plenty of reasons. Frailty is out of the question for him, so maybe he was born with some sort of defect."

Frisk nodded in agreement. He had a muscular, athletic build like Doggo. He was more fit than Sans… but that wasn't saying much.

"Speaking of which, I'm pissed at you." Frisk frowned. The house was in the distance. _Finally._

He snorted.

"You sounded well thought out for once. But I was wrong. Either way, _never again._ "

"We gonna be doin' it again soon I bet."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ugh."

"Well, you can… nevermind. We'll talk tomorrow."

"…What?" Frisk asked.

She felt a little twinge in her gut.

 _He doesn't wanna upset me, whatever it is._

"I want to just go sleep, okay?"

Frisk sighed.

"… Sans, I'm sorry." She tried to not turn away.

"Shut up."

"But I… I am the reason you've been upset this entire time." She swallowed back tears.

"No, it's the sudden change. I think being away from the magic and stuff has changed me up a bit. Think about it. Living every day with all that exposure and then suddenly it goes away? That has to amount to _something._ "

He pulled away as they approached the front door, and he insisted on being the first in. He promptly fell over, half on the couch.

"Sans, just a little farther up the stairs." Sleeping on the couch wasn't good. Sans frowned.

"No."

"I will carry you."

"No."

"Get up then."

"Uuugh I don't think I caaaan." he groaned.

He moved before she could even think about picking him up, and stood up slowly.

She followed close behind in case he decided to give in halfway up the stairs. Luckily she herded him into his bedroom, and he flopped onto his bed like a rag doll.

Frisk sat down, shuddering. Her arm ached fully now that the adrenaline was gone, and she felt like she was run over by a truck.

"How are you?" She turned to him.

"Hmmmmmf."

"Sans, are you bleeding to death?"

"No."

"Okay." She decided not to push and laid down.

The feeling of finally resting all her muscles was pure bliss, and it made her fall asleep instantly.

The next morning was anything but bliss.

Her eyes had glued themselves shut, and her chest felt constricted. She couldn't breathe from her nose as it was clogged, and all her joints ached.

Frisk groaned and sniffed. Great.

She moved her arm, breathing through her mouth. Sans was gone. She didn't know what time it was and frankly didn't want to.

However, a smash from downstairs made her jump up. Her head pounded but _dear god_ her heart was beating faster.

She rushed downstairs, holding onto the railing.

She expected to see a pool of blood, a gun, _something_ bad.

She met a controller embedded in the wall instead.

Sans was cross armed on the couch, eyes dark.

"Sans, what the hell?"

He pointed to the tv. He was playing some sort of shooter. She'd be able to tell if it wasn't a game over screen.

"Lost."

Frisk broke out coughing, trying to force words out.

"Sans…. Are you… s-serious?"

Sans looked over, and his eye lights reappeared.

"You okay?"

Frisk rubbed her nose.

"M'sick…"

"No fucking duh." Sans stood. She wouldn't be able to tell he had been romping around bullets last night save for his dimmer than usual eyes. "And it doesn't sound good."

"I'm just getting a cold."

"You sure?" Sans approached. "It could be something worse."

"I'm sure. I need to go blow my nose." She pushed passed him and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel. Her nose.. 'contents' were dripping out and it wasn't pleasant.

"Imma' keep an eye out, okay? Last night was pretty messy…. Heheheh." Sans started laughing out loud.

"You seem to be feeling fine and dandy, pervert." Frisk glared.

"Heheheheh… yo, I'll be back. That's gotta be fixed." He tapped the top of her arm and turned around.

Frisk looked down to it. Her arm ached but it didn't stand out from the cold aches in her joints. It wasn't deep or bad at all, just a graze from a bullet. For a moment she wondered if it could have gotten her sick one way or another but threw away the thought. It was only a graze. Her immune system just wasn't able to take all that stress and the cold at the same time.

Sans returned with a messy looking first aid kid- a clear sign he had been using it- and took out the cotton swabs.

Frisk groaned and sat on the floor. This reminded her of a similar instance after her fight with Undyne. It was near the same spot too, though not nearly as bad.

She noticed how she didn't shy away from his touch this time. She was ready to bite his hands off back then.

The thought made her chuckle, but that was quickly replaced by a coughing fit.

"Don't get me sick."

"I HOPE you get sick, you bastard. You deserve it for the shit you pulled." Frisk frowned.

"That's real nice. As if having my magic crash on me isn't enough."

"…" Frisk looked away. Okay, she did feel a little bad.

"Oh stop it. Look." Frisk flinched a little when Sans grabbed her face. Not expected.

He made her look right at him.

"We are in a big, fucking mess. We have a criminal organization after us, probably a lot bigger than we realize. The people we love could be killed any day. We have _enough_ stuff to be serious about. Let's be fucking kids while we can."

"…"

"I am still scared okay? But I don't wanna fall back into that trap. I need ya to help me with that."

He let go, and looked back down at her arm.

"…fiiiiine." Frisk sniffed. "I guess."

She owed him that.

"We are doing something fun today."

"Not going outside I hope? I'm sick and you… I don't know about you, you seem fine?"

"I feel pretty alright, got a few cuts and stuff but nothing bad. I don't have a lot of energy cause my magic is wack so no, we are not doing anything active. Except maybe I'll go to the store but you are staying here." He tapped the alcohol soaked cotton ball and then wrapped the bandage messily around her arm. She could tell he did have a little trouble concentrating.

"Is it normal for monsters magic to do that so much?" Frisk asked.

"Eh. It happens to Skeletons more often, cuz we are half and half. Papyrus over did himself once when he was young, couldn't move for a few days. I've been feeling more tired since leaving the underground so that contributes." He pulled away and wiped his forehead.

"Papyrus went to school, right?"

"No, he's hiding in the closet."

"He's always given Mettaton a funny look." Frisk winked.

Sans's eyes went dark.

"What."

Frisk couldn't help but let her amusement bubble through, even though it was painful to her chest. She flopped over onto the floor in a laughing mess as Sans stared on dead serious.

"He'd better not."

"I wonder what his sexuality is."

"His sexuality is Papyrus."

"That's a sexuality."

"Yes."

Frisk rolled her eyes and stood up, rubbing her arm. Her tail had fallen asleep from her sitting on it. It tingled angrily at being jostled, but Frisk could ignore it.

Sans huffed and grabbed the oven door absentmindedly, only to fall over when he pulled it open.

Frisk tried to stifle her laughter as Sans stood up in an angry, prickly manner.

"Ugh."

"Is Sansy upset? Awww!" She cooed.

"Fuck you." Sans turned and huffed.

Frisk followed him and watched in disappointment as he grabbed a jacket.

"I want to go get some food."

"Saaaans…"

"Friiiiisk."

"Stay here… please?" Frisk rubbed her nose in annoyance. It felt clogged and her sinuses felt heavy. Horrible.

"We need food Frisk."

"I need you." Frisk raised her eyebrows as she rebutted.

Sans grinned.

"Oh, really?"

Frisk giggled.

Just yesterday she had been feeling so… dead. This felt so much better. Who would have thought being in a deadly gun fight would fix a relationship?

"I'm hungry Snap Pea, I'll be back soon." Sans leaned forward suddenly and grabbed her by the waist, giving her a quick kiss. Frisk pushed him away playfully, feeling a little air in her chest from how low his hand had been… almost on her butt but not exactly there. Pervert.

"Don't complain if you get sick."

"I'd be worth it." He tilted his head and gave her a toothy grin, showing off his fangs. "Want anything?"

"… No…"

"Ice cream, got it."

"Sans, noooo."

"Ice creeeeeeaaaam." Sans poked her nose and then turned to leave.

"See ya."

Frisk blinked as he left, closing the door a little too hard.

He sure was in a good mood… she was glad.

Glad for him.

She yawned and went to sit on the couch, coughing. She really felt like crap, but messing around with Sans made her forget that for awhile. She never realized how much she missed that.

 _We gotta keep everything from falling apart. That takes work._ She pulled her phone from her pocket. She realized she hadn't touched it since last night and now it was more cracked than it was before. At least it turned on.

 _Relationships take lots of work. It isn't just dating someone, it's working to make it_ _function._ Frisk mused. In that aspect there were challenges for both of them. Both their emotional problems, Sans' neediness, the problems of being a human and monster couple. Getting Sans to open up was a league of its own, but she needed to be more open herself.

She felt her mood deflate. She was mildly frustrated.

She still had that depressed, empty feeling. Something nagged at her, held her down inside.

Maybe it had something to do with the moon magic. Sans was left feeling more anxious than usual, so maybe it affected her too?

She shook herself from her thoughts. Feeling like crap ain't helping anything.

She tried to do something to occupy herself; playing on her phone, messing around with the shooter game Sans was playing beforehand.. But everything still felt… empty.

Her mind wandered to last night and she began to shake. Okay, she was freaked out after that whole thing. She had gotten more used to scary, definitely scarring situations, but the gunshots were still fresh in her mind.

These people were different. They weren't monsters. They had less-if any- good in them. And there were a lot of them.

The wolf girl felt a spike in anxiety as she thought of Sans getting sniped down before he could come home. She picked up the remote shakily and flipped to the news channel.

They were discussing… oh god, a shooting.

Frisk quickly turned the tv off, shivering at how the glossy black screen lost light.

She got up and went up to Sans's room, laying down on his bed. She couldn't smell anything now that her nose was stuffed but she could almost imagine his scent there.

Frisk watched as Storm came out from under the blankets, flicking his tail in annoyance before jumping off the bed with a thump.

She took a single deep, trembling breath.

 _It's fine, it's fine._

For some reason the logo on the envelope- that stone with the sword buried in it- was stuck in her head.

She closed her eyes and put her hand over her stomach.

 _We will find it, we will find everything. It's all okay._

Her phone buzzed.

Frisk huffed and grabbed it, flicking past the lock screen.

 _Undyne: YO_

Frisk put it back down, not wanting to deal with Undyne… being Undyne at the moment.

The glint of light reflecting off shiny glass abruptly caught her attention, and she stood up to follow it.

Her legs took her to the dresser, where the rose necklace sat on the velvet of its box. The little gems in the middle sparkled with the polished glass shone.

Frisk absentmindedly ran her fingers along it's cool, smooth surface.

 _We never got this back to that kind woman…_ she felt awful. She could still feel the woman's green eyes in her soul… those eyes.

Frisk shuddered.

She was just an old woman. Nothing more.

Frisk heard her phone buzzing on the bed. Over and over, almost like it was some sort of distressed insect.

Frisk grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself and sniffing to remember her nose was still clogged. She wanted Sans to be home soon…

Frisk paced around the room, trying to calm her nerves. She felt sick to her stomach now and her cold wasn't any better. Her breathing scraped her throat and her head felt thick and heavy.

Her phone had stopped for a few minutes when there was a heavy slam from downstairs. Swift started barking.

" _Holy shit!"_ Frisk's heart erupted as she went into full panic, jumping in the air before scrambling under the bed, blood roaring in her ears.

She heard heavy running up the stairs and the door to the bedroom was slammed into the wall, creating a hole. Little crumbs of drywall dropped to the floor, along with floaty dust.

"YO, NERDS? YOU HERE?!"

Frisk inhaled sharply.

 _It's only Undyne, it's only Undyne, it's only Undyne…_

Undyne heard her and dropped to the floor in a push up position, peering under the bed.

"Hey yo, what are you doing under here! Gimme 10!" She was doing rapid, firey pushups as she spoke.

Frisk whimpered.

"No thanks. What the hell?"

"You didn't answer so. I came over anyways!"

"Don't you think there was a reason I ignored you?"

"Frankly I don't give a fuuuuck, I was bored. Hey, what's up with you?" She got off her arms and sat back, yellow eye gleaming.

"I'm sick."

"Why are you under the bed?"

"Because you decided to burst into our house with no warning?" Frisk replied sharply.

"So? I do that all the time, nerd!"

Frisk frowned.

"I wasn't in… the best mood."

Undyne seemed to catch on, resting on her belly.

"Ah, anxious, are we? Weren't Alphys's pills supposed to help?"

"Y-yeah, I j-just…" Frisk paused, feeling sweat bead on her forehead. How did she explain that Sans, Treyco and herself had gotten into a fight with the gang responsible for the murders?

Frisk was about to lie just off the tip of her tongue, but a thought caused her to freeze.

 _Maybe Undyne could help? Sans would probably decline, but… she could help me find the symbol. Maybe I don't even need to get her involved at all but get help anyways? Maybe…_ Frisk edged closer.

"Just… forgot to take it. Is all. But I was looking into something… creepy."

"Creepy? Do you mean Sans? He's fucking creepy! How could you ever wanna date that dude, he's cool and all but… ugh!" Undyne stuck her tongue out.

Frisk rolled her eyes, taking one more deep breath to quell her trembling.

She crawled out, shaking dust from herself.

"Ah, no. Something… more creepy." She would admit, his wolfish grin paired with the inability to tell whether he was joking or not did make a creepy character.

She walked over to his desk, and flipped open his school notebook. Mostly empty, to no surprise. Same doodles of spaceships and stars and wolves. Sans was a decent artist, he just never took interest.

She ripped out a page and picked up a pencil, and began sketching out the symbol as she remembered.

"What the hell are ya doing?" Undyne padded over, gleaming over her shoulder.

"Hold… on…" Frisk felt like one or two things were missing but otherwise it was workable.

She held the paper up to Undyne, and she grabbed it enthusiastically.

"Whado I do with this?"

Frisk looked up at her, trying to keep her breath steady. Her lungs hurt.

"It's a logo of some kind. Found it on an envelope outside."

Undyne raised a brow.

"Why is it important?"

"Because…" Frisk tugged on her shirt collar. "I'm… just curious, is all!"

Undyne crossed her arms, unimpressed.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

Frisk swallowed. Well, Tried to.

"W-well, I-"

Frisk heard the door freak open from downstairs.

"Frisk, why is the door half broken?!"

Undyne looked towards the doorway, fins flicking.

"Oops."

"Undyne, quick!" Frisk tugged her arm. "Put it in your pocket and leave!"

"Huh? Why!"

"Because! I'll explain later, I just…" Frisk heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh fine, but you better have a good one nerd!" Undyne seemed excited at the prospect of mischief and approached the window, tugging it open and unceremoniously leaping out.

At least she had the decency to open the actual window.

Frisk rushed over and slammed it shut.

"Frisk?"

She spun around, resting her back on the sill.

"S-sans, hi!"

"What are you doing?" Sans looked around, eyeing the hole in the wall and the mess below. "What happened? I can't afford to be fixing all these damn expensive ass human walls."

"Undyne just paid a visit… I shooed her away cuz I don't feel good enough to deal with her. I was looking through this window to make sure she left." Frisk felt her arms shake. _I shouldn't be lying like this._

She felt a weight in her gut.

 _One lie after another…_

Sans blinked and sighed, shoulders sagging.

"Damn fish can't leave us alone, huh? Isn't she supposed to be in school?"

" _Supposed_ _to_ _."_ Frisk pointed out. She didn't think about it before, really. Monsters didn't have any penalty for missing too many days (yet) and with Alphys as a girlfriend grades weren't an issue.

Sans approached slowly.

"Are you feeling okay… as in, nothing to worry about? Yer sweating."

"I am?" Frisk wiped her forehead, trying to act surprised. Some of it was genuine when she realized how much she actually was sweating. Maybe she didn't realize she was before when she was in a panic.

He scrunched up his eyes, peering into hers. She felt… uncomfortable. Why was she lying? Why…

She felt there was no point. Why didn't she just tell him she was trying to find the symbol? Tell him she wanted to get Undyne involved? He might get mad sure, but not too mad considering Undyne wasn't clued in yet. She still could make a lie for the whole thing and dismiss Undyne…

But still, something held her back.

Did she not trust him?

She told herself no, never, she trusted him completely. But, then why… why did she keep lying?

 _This time it's to keep him… safe._ She realized. _I don't want him to be pursuing this group…_

 _I am such a hypocrite. I was mad at him before for doing things on his own. But I still…_

"Frisk?"

"O-oh, I'm just… fever, p-probably." Frisk breathed in a sharp breath when she felt his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her close. Normally she'd be fine, but… this just set her off more.

He realized right away and backed off, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Great. She felt even worse now.

"No! It's fine! I'm not feeling good, that's all it is. I'm not in a… snuggly mood."

"Did you get worse since I left?" Sans looked so confused, rejected and worried. In the short time he was gone her mood was drastically different, and she could hardly take it…

"Y-yeah… It's fine though. Do you wanna…" she broke into a coughing fit, tasting mucus. Ew.

"Why don't we just chill and watch videos?" Sans turned. "So you can rest."

Frisk sighed as he lead the way downstairs.

She followed, slowly. Now she truly didn't feel good. Resting her head on the arm of the couch was a relief.

Sans didn't have the spunk he did before, instead sitting quietly. It was killing her, slowly.

 _I don't know what to do…_

"Hey… You should see Alphys at some point." He finally said.

She sat up a little.

"What? Why?"

"Your acting the same weird… way as you have been. Ever since we left the underground. It could be from a lotta things, but-"

"If I am you are too." She said bluntly.

"Nooooo. I know why I'm being weird. You don't… riiiight?"

"I'm not bein-"

"Bull. Shit."

"…"

"It could be a really long period, it could be something with the magic, maybe your meds, maybe even something health related. If it isn't from me or some other direct cause we are going."

"Sans, I am fine, I just have been stressed." She argued.

" _Stressed._ Too bad. We are all stressed."

"Force me to go and I'm sneaking fish into your pillow."

"I'll pee on the blankets."

"They're yours too so…"

"I don't care."

"That's disgusting! Ew!" Frisk kicked at him. "You would lay in your own piss?"

"Yea. It's mine so…"

"… I have no words."

"I have candy." Sans pointed at the plastic bag sitting forgotten on the table. His eyes lit up.

"Eat candy?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"But candy?"

"No."

"All I got is candy and milk soo."

"You were supposed to get something substantial."

"I wanted candy." Sans shot up and grabbed the bag. He pulled out a lava bar. "I have never tried this before, so like… I wanted to." he shrugged inconsequentially.

What happened to ice-cream? Frisk was starting to look forward to some...

"If you don't like it don't throw it across the room please." Sans threw her an indignant look.

"I'll throw it if I want."

"You aren't a child Sans. " she rolled her eyes, sniffing.

"Don't care." He carried the bag over and plopped back down. On her feet. Frisk didn't have the strength or motivation to move them.

Frisk sighed. "I'm not picking it up."

"Oh well." Sans tore into the bar.

Thank goodness it didn't end up smashed against the wall.

Frisk let her head fall.

She might not want to cuddle now, but…

Deep inside she really did appreciate his presence… even if it was in part ruined by her guilt.

Maybe she could fix everything…

Or maybe she couldn't.

* * *

 **Probably tens of millions of jerky cuts of tone/writing in this chapter. It was worked on over a long period of time… probably going to be rewritten.**

 ***Its okies Comy!***

 **Things** **are a little better but I've been real tired lately, but I think now that this** **chapter** **is done I will be more ready for the next chapter.**

 **In other news I made an "anime screenshot" thing for HT so go look at that if you want. I'm also working on a Howlingtale encyclopedia of sorts with lots of trivia and the lore compacted all into one thing.**

 **A big announcement, I am working on a new completely original series! It will be called Foxberry! It's been burning for a long time, and I've finally set the lore and characters in place as well as big chunks of story. It will most likely be a comic, unless I make a last minute decision to make it written (I feel it would not work as well written). The lore and stuff is over on my DA if you want to check it out and see if you are interested! This is the first time I have built up a world from scratch and I'm super excited and scared! Once it's going (there is no real timeframe yet) there will be little references between here and there!**

 **I would answer reviews but I'm super busy rn so it will wait till next chapter!**

 **-ComyCat**

 ***And the newly transformed Cashew.***

*ALSO! Make sure to disinfect any wounds! They can leak really bad bacteria in your blood 🙁 Don't be like frisk*

 **Yes Frisk is a dum dum**


	12. Chapter 12

Frisk woke up the next morning with a head so heavy it felt like someone had shoved an anvil into the back of her skull. Not opening her eyes, she picked up her arm and moved it to rest on Sans, but something didn't feel right…

Oh. That's why.

 _Sans wasn't there._

Frisk opened her eyes and looked over. Her mouth pulled down in a frown when she saw empty space.

 _That ass._

She groaned and sat up. Her cold wasn't better, nor was it worse. Her nostrils were clogged and her throat sore. As she stood, slowly, she felt some of the contents of her nose drain out. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

She first went to the bathroom, then all downstairs. Sans was no where to be seen. The feeling in her gut told her where he was.

 _Today was the day we were supposed to meet Treyco… I thought he would learn to not leave me behind!_ Frisk put her butt on the couch, arms crossed. Storm looked up at her from his spot on top of Swift. The poor dog looked neglected and lonely. Frisk gave her a few absent minded pats.

 _I guess it wasn't out of douchbaggery though. He probably thought I should rest more._ Frisk thought, trying to let her anger dissipate. She was left feeling slightly annoyed, however.

It was like they were running in a circle, chasing some sort of development that he was too stubborn to go through.

She leaned back, closing her eyes. She wasn't feeling as anxious today, at least. Yesterday was… weird.

She was busy just existing when her phone buzzed.

 _Undyne, I guess._ Frisk scowled. She remembered her predicament with her, and the guilt arose again.

What right did she have to be angry with Sans when she was doing the same exact thing?

Frisk was surprised to see it was Jonelle.

 _Jonelle: yo, when the hell you coming home? Moms pissed._

Frisk rubbed her brow.

 _Frisk: idk. Things have been busy._

 _Jonelle: how?_

 _Frisk: just… things._

 _Jonelle: whatever. You can explain to her when you get back._

Frisk felt a twinge in her gut, but pushed it away. This was more important.

 _Frisk: fine._

She closed the conversation with Jonelle and opened the one with Undyne. No new messages, but she figured now would be a good time to look into what the _hell_ she was going to do with this situation.

 _Frisk: wyd_

Almost immediately Undyne's bubble popped onto the screen.

 _Angry fish: nothing_

 _What the hell was yesterday man?!_

Frisk sucked in a breath. Texting would be easier than talking in person, she guessed.

 _Frisk: you gotta keep this sealed… okay?_

 _Angry Fish: sure. Tell me!_

 _Frisk: you know the murders and stuff?_

 _Angry fish: of course numbnuts_

Frisk snickered and began typing her paragraph.

 _Frisk: well… Sans has been really anxious and stuff and decided to investigate and found some leads. He tried to sneak away and try to solve it but I followed him. We went to a really illegal bar and found Treyco following the same leads. We went through a passage and came across a garage. That's where I found the envelope with the logo. I'm trying to find what it means, it could connect us with whoever is involved._

 _Angry fish: WOAH_

 _How come I wasn't invited! I want to play detective too :C_

 _Frisk: no one was invited, Sans was being a dumbass and now we have a gang after us._

 _Angry fish: gang?_

 _Frisk: yea. They found us and… tried to shoot us dead._

 _Angry Fish: AWESOME_

 _IS IT LIKE THE MOVIES WHERE THE PEOPLE LIKE, DUCK BULLETS AND DO COOL SHIT_

 _Frisk: no. God no._

 _Angry fish: well I've seen the logo somewhere, it's familiar. Idk where tho_

 _Frisk: I had the same feeling._

 _Angry fish: I think it was a monster company or group or something. Silver would know about that._

 _Frisk: y?_

 _Angry fish: she is the leader of the guard, so any official groups have to be run by her._

 _Frisk: this would NOT be official._

 _Angry fish: tru. We could look in the undernet. Can u come over?_

 _Frisk: I'm sorta sick still._

 _Angry fish: so? Is sans there?_

 _Frisk: no he went to meet up with Treyco_

 _Angry fish: you let him. Go to Treyco. Alone?_

 _Frisk: he left when I was asleep._

 _Angry fish: one of them is going to kill the other. Honestly I hope Sans wins. I don't like Treyco._

 _Frisk: nobody does but we gotta give him a chance. He was actually p cool yesterday. Thought things through better than Sans did._

 _Angry fish: that's not too hard to do. And I swear, the dude is plotting to kill Doggo. Silver is the only sense he has._

 _Frisk: like I said, give him a chance._

 _Angry fish: well, u gonna come over? We could have a BESTIE date and talk abt our girlfriends and stuff_

 _Frisk: *girl and boyfriends_

 _Angry Fish: ya sure U coming?_

 _Frisk: fine. Ur far away tho I need to take the bus._

 _Angry fish: I can give ya money to make up for it I don't give a shit_

 _Frisk: cool. Getting ready rn_

Frisk sighed and put down her phone.

 _It'll be fine. We won't do anything, just research. It's not hiding much…_

Frisk grabbed a book bag, and put some things in it. A snack, nasal spray, pain killers in case her headache got worse, and extra sweatshirt…

After that she got dressed and ready. She decided today was worth wearing her old sweater, and her old scarf as well. Good old nostalgia…

She thought of taking her anxiety meds but the thought quickly slipped from her cold fogged mind.

Just as she was about to leave Sans's room, her eyes fell on the rose necklace again.

Her eyes darted away thoughtfully… it was pretty, but…

Did she dare wear it knowing that the poor lady lost it?

The whole thing felt so wrong. Like she was missing something right in front of her nose.

She shook herself and decided to grab it. The pendant was oddly warm against her chest. She tightened her bone necklace so that it sat a little closer to her neck, as to not get in the way of the rose necklace.

Looking down briefly at the pretty rose, she left the room and closed the door.

Swift barked once, looking at her wistfully as she picked up her book bag.

"Sorry guys, I'll be back."

Frisk growled at the wind when she opened the door. The air wasn't as cold- at least, to her- as it had been. But she didn't appreciate the biting wind that blew leaves too and fro.

She began walking down the street, hands in her pockets. The grass was yellow, and the trees hanging onto their last few leaves.

As she walked, she felt like something followed her. She kept turning around, looking for it. However, no one was out in this part of the city, as school was still in session.

For some reason, she wasn't particularly bothered. The presence didn't feel threatening in any way. It was oddly comforting, in a way. Like she was surrounded by… familiar beings.

Shadows kept dashing in the corners of her eyes. The leaves would twirl in odd patterns.

Eventually Snow dashed in front of her, materializing in a swirl.

Frisk stopped, staring down at the wolf with an open mouth. It had been awhile since she'd seen the soul wolf.

Snow looked up at her with her haunting green eyes, then toward a patch of leaves sitting in someone's lawn.

Frisk followed her gaze, and for a split heartbeat, caught sight of a group of something standing there, watching. However, the leaves blew up in the wind and the ghosts were gone

Frisk blinked.

 _What's up with me today…_

Snow was gone too.

Frisk shrugged and, with a twist of her wrist, kept walking towards the bus stop.

The feeling disappeared when she got into the more crowded part of the city. When the lawns and grass disappeared and were replaced by closely knit buildings. Like an actual city. It was almost like that part of the city was a town that was still connected nonetheless. She got to the bus stop just in time, with a minute to spare. Luckily, she also had just enough quarters that she didn't have to count out dimes and nickels. The bus brought her just five minutes from her destination.

As she come along Undyne and Alphys's House, just on the outskirts, she saw Undyne waiting on the patio. They had a pretty nice house, and it had been refurbished and added to. A lab had been added to the side, a whole extra building in itself. Parts were still under construction, but only on the inside. As it was hardly in the city it was surrounded by tall, uncut grass. Alphys probably didn't trust Undyne with a lawn mower. There was a large pine tree in the yard, brown needles surrounding it's thick trunk.

"HEY NERD!" Undyne hopped to her feet. Frisk blinked, sniffing.

"Hi."

"Took you long enough! This wind makes my skin really freakin dry!" Undyne rubbed her bare arms, which did lack the usual smooth shine they had.

As Frisk approached, she was surprised to feel a strong heat coming from Undyne. Like a fever, but worse. However, she looked completely healthy and normal. Well, besides her skin predicament.

The feeling was almost familiar, in a frightening way.

Frisk decided not to bring more trouble on herself and kept her mouth shut. She had been seeing lots of weird things that day.

"Well, lets go!" Undyne slammed the door open. "Al is at school!"

Frisk squinted, wondering why Undyne wasn't in school _again._

Inside the house smelled like chlorine and cotton candy. It was roomy and open, with polished floors and lots of wide doorways. Undyne lead her through the living room, which was well lit and messier than the rest of the house. There was also a large fish tank with a variety of salt fish swimming around spongebob themed décor. Many cats sat around and watched the little critters.

"You haven't seen the fish, have you?" Undyne dashed over to the tank, scaring the cats away in the process.

Undyne pointed at one of the fish- an angelfish of sorts.

"That one is Undyne 2.0! Pretty cool name, huh!"

Frisk stared at the fish tank… the fish were mesmerizing.

She wondered how they saw the outside world? Was she the one in the tank? What if the fish thought that they were free, and everyone else was trapped?

Frisk shook her head. Thinking about fish philosophy isn't going to help her at the moment.

"Yeah, cool…" Frisk lied.

"That's Undyne 3.0, That's Undyne 6.0!"

"What happened to 4 and 5?"

"We don't talk about that."

"…are they all named after you?"

"Nah. That one is Mo."

"Oh."

"Anyways, lets go get this _bread_!"

Undyne dashed away just as spastically as she approached, and Frisk felt pity for all the cats who lived here.

Undyne lead her to a dark room, with a couple of monitors. It was smaller than the other rooms and the trashcan was full of glitter and shards from a broken screen.

Frisk wondered what the story behind that was.

Undyne leaped into one of the spin chairs, and Frisk flinched when she heard an unhealthy crack.

Only one of the computers was on and dusted. Undyne cracked her fingers ironically and turned it on.

She went into the browser (she used Safari for some reason).

"So, I took a picture of the thingy, right?" Undyne pointed to the piece of paper that Frisk drew the symbol on yesterday. It sat partially under the keyboard.

"And then I went and did a reverse search or whatever. Nothing really came up." Undyne showed her a page that was the results from the search. The results were nothing close, usually just pieces of lined paper or something.

"So I thought for a few moments. How the fuck would I find it? Then, it hit me! Undernet!" Undyne closed Safari and then clicked on a U symbol in the corner. A new computer screen came up. The layout here was a little different, and there was a frame rate bar in the corner. Frisk assumed this was an emulator of a computer from back underground.

"Alphys always said we had cool technology, so! And, since this network has the under under net unlocked, I went for a reverse search again! And look what I found!"

Frisk questioned what the Under Under net was, but not aloud. She was more interested in what was on the screen.

Undyne pulled up a website with a purple background, and hard to read text. The thing in its entirety was ugly and badly formatted, almost like an old website from when the internet was young. That, or the person didn't know how to make a website.

Frisk leaned in closer, squinting to read the tiny text.

"It's that rebellion group Silver has been talking about! The one that stayed behind and is causing a bunch of problems! The ones who are even more punk than Sans!"

Frisk tilted her head, the idea seeming foggy…

Then, it clicked.

 _That's the group Sans mentioned the other day! The one that has been protesting!_

Frisk felt her jaw open a little.

"Wait… so… what does that mean…"

"Don't ask me, I still don't know the entire situation. So, you guys stumbled across a murderous gang and they gave you a letter or something?" Undyne leaned back.

Frisk pinched her forehead.

"No, no… we… after Sans saw one of the murders, he got really scared. Anxious. He started doing research and found a bar where a lot of criminals flock. He tried going alone but I caught him and we went in together. Treyco was there… somehow… on the same mission. We found a secret passage into a large garage and that's where I found the envelope. Then the gang showed up and tried to shoot us." Frisk shivered. "We got away in a car…"

"Dang. All this fun." Undyne pounded the table. "I would have creamed them!"

"You don't understand what being in the middle of a gang firing at you is like." Frisk replied sternly. This wasn't a fun matter, nor a light one. "We are lucky to have gotten out of there alive."

"Yeah yeah. Okay, so that logo, was on the envelope?" Undyne pointed at the screen.

Frisk nodded and rubbed her chin, leaning on the table with her palm.

"Yeah… were they planning on targeting the group? No, that wouldn't make sense… did the group send them a letter to ask them to stop? "

"That would mean they would have a mailbox. As much as I think human police are incompetent they aren't _that_ bad. And we have our own investigators, who are trash too but… you gotta stop assuming the best kiddo." Undyne sobered for a moment.

"Look, humans and monsters aren't that different, just like Sans says. We may be more inclined to be good by our own culture but we are still capable of bad things. This group, could be involved with this. They have issued threats to the King. It's shitty to say we can't assume the best of people, but this is a shitty world. SO." Undyne jumped to her feet.

"We got one thing we can do!"

Frisk blinked, running her fingers over her necklace. "…what?"

"We go investigate ourselves!"

"Oh no, not this again." Frisk shook her head fervently.

"Sans and I already tried that!"

"And you got something, correct?"

"And… not… I don't want to do anything without telling him." Frisk looked down.

"I'm already going behind his back, and… I feel bad about it. How do I expect him to be open if I'm not the same?"

"Screw that! Dude, he did it first! This is important! And people are entitled to their privacy."

"But… we agreed to keep it between us! He'd be mad!" Frisk raised her voice.

"So what? If you truly trust him, who cares if he gets mad. Boo-hoo. " Undyne bent in front of her so her eye met Frisk's.

"You need to grow a backbone. Live for yourself, not just others. Sure, other people are important, but don't hold back on what you think is right all for him. He needs to grow up, just like he needs to let Papyrus grow up. Y'all need to let each other go a little. You can be there for him but don't cushion the bastard." Undyne stood back up and stretched her back.

"But… I was… upset when he did it. It's dangerous."

" _He._ Went alone. You're going with me! Hell, he won't even have to know. What if we could stop the murders? Isn't that more important than poor Sansy's feelings?"

"… but… I don't…"

"No more buts! You're going with me!" Undyne grabbed her by her shirt collar and tugged.

"Undyne, pl… ease…" Frisk realized she had no say, no matter how much she would try to say this was _wrong._ Maybe she did have a point, and maybe this was the right thing to do… but Frisk knew it wasn't okay to completely leave him in the dark like this.

It _did_ occur to her at that moment that she could call him and tell him, tell the truth. Her hand in that moment hovered over her pocket, but froze. As Undyne dragged her out of the house, she had a small battle with herself about whether she should call him or not.

 _He deserves to know! But…_

In the end Frisk shook her head. She didn't have the courage.

Besides, he was probably… riled… right now. He probably had his teeth in Treyco's neck.

"Wait, where are we even going?!" Frisk asked as Undyne began dragging her toward a hidden shed behind the pine tree… Frisk was surprised by its existence and stopped resisting for a moment.

She learned why it was hidden when Undyne slammed the door wide open.

Inside was a variety of weapons, gleaming from the little bit of light that snuck through the cracks of the shack.

Frisk questioned why Undyne needed weapons when she could just materialize them, but then she considered it was maybe a hobby.

She also knew Undyne used a bow. A real one.

Undyne grabbed the worn bow she always used from a stand close to the door. Frisk noticed just now the dragon design carved into the handle of the bow. She had actually never seen it up close. Well, never seen it up close when she wasn't getting shot with it. Frisk shook the distant memory of when they weren't friends out of her head.

Undyne took the (empty) quiver and wrapped it around her torso, tightening it then mounting the bow on her back.

"Alright, lets go!"

"Where?!" Frisk asked again.

"To mount Ebott! Where else? That's where the group is!"

"Why don't we go investigate… something a little less dangerous? Besides, do you know _where_ in the mountain they are?"

"We got nothing better to investigate, so suck it up!" Undyne lead her out and slammed the door. Little splinters of wood crumbled to the ground. "And the website said where they are, don't worry."

"Undyne… I really don't want to do this…" Frisk argued weakly. Maybe they were innocent. Maybe she had nothing to worry about! But the fact was that she was still guilty…

"Oh shut the fuck up and let's go!" Undyne ran toward the road.

 _I could say no, I could turn and walk away, but… I don't think she would stop going… oh god, what mistake have I made?_

Frisk sighed and shook herself, preparing her mind for what horrors the future held.

…

Frisk was out of breath, even after stopping at the gas station half way along the road. Undyne was never one to take a leisurely pace, especially now.

They came along the path to the few buildings built on the bottom edge of the mountain. They were made in the same sturdy, small, insulated way the houses underground were. There weren't many, as they did take a long time to build. Frisk wondered if the monster's techniques to building could be seen as valuable, especially in cold places.

The monsters had made the base of the mountain more accessible, though not accessible enough for some's liking. Maybe that was an intentional addition to limit tourists. The monsters that stayed behind were usually the rougher type, the type that wouldn't fit in very well with humans.

However, instead of going up the normal path, Undyne lead her off into the woods.

"I thought… we were going to…"

"Yea yea. Look, we can't find them the normal way. What they're doing is kiiiinda illegal, so, you know, they aren't easy to find."

"You don't even know where they are?!"

"I do!" Undyne pointed. "There's a secret path that leads to another opening that they dug themselves. To their base or whatever. "

"That's real reassuring Undyne." Frisk pouted.

"Glad it is, k."

They kept climbing over thorn bushes and branches for a solid ten minutes until Undyne ran up to a large oak tree. Upon closer inspection it had deep slashes gouged into its old, soft trunk.

"This way!" Undyne turned fervently toward the mountain, practically catapulting over all the forest material in her way. Frisk cried mentally and wheezed as she attempted to follow the athletic fish.

Undyne climbed up a steep slope that curled up the mountain slide, before stopping on a ledge. She leaned over and motioned down to Frisk to follow.

Frisk shuffled her feet nervously on the grass before slowly following. She curled her fingers over the rocks as tight as she could, but she still felt like she could fall. Her still sick body didn't like this and her shoulders began to ache deeply. However, she managed to clamber over the side of the ledge, tail curling around her leg.

"Took you long enough. See?" Undyne pointed to a large hole that had been covered by large ferns. Inside was too dark too see, except the faint outline of a stairway.

Frisk felt a chilling breeze from the opening. It made her shiver, but something in it pulled her closer. She recognized that feeling, the feeling she had when she first climbed the mountain.

It made her feel oddly calm.

 _It's been awhile, but at the same time it hasn't… is what I'm feeling the moon magic?_

"Hey, did you crash or something? Hellooooooo, neeeeerd?" Undyne waved her hand in front of Frisk's face.

Frisk snapped out of her trance and shook her head, getting off her hands and feet. She shook some pebbles off that had become lodged into the skin of her palm

"S-sorry." Frisk's ears pricked forward. She took a deep, refreshing breath.

 _It's going to be okay._

"Well, let's go!" Undyne stamped her boots into the ground and entered the opening.

Frisk followed closely behind, gripping the edge of her shirt.

It was then she realized something… was missing.

"Hey… Undyne?"

"Ya?"

They began to descend the stairs, and light quickly faded. Frisk gripped the wall for reassurance.

"I feel… like we forgot something?"

"Uuuuuh… I dunno."

"Hmmm…"

Frisk thought long and hard.

"… oh."

The answer came to her in a dumb flash such that she wanted to slam her head into a wall.

 _Bookbag._

"What?"

"I dropped my bag somewhere in your house. You kinda dragged me out by the collar."

"Boy, you sure are pissed now huh? Well, you don't need your bag anyways ya nerd."

"But what if I do?"

"You don't. I think."

"Ugh."

"Wah wah."

Frisk tilted her ears backward in annoyance.

 _Watch as I need it._

Eventually, they came to the bottom of the stairs. And not in a graceful manner.

Undyne had not anticipated the last step and fell right on her rump, causing Frisk to jump and hit her head on the ceiling.

Undyne burst out in laughter, sending echoes through the hall.

Frisk rubbed her head as worry made her gut flip. _She's being too loud._

"Shhh!" Frisk shushed her. "If we are going to be sneaking into some rebel base or what not don't you think we should be stealthy?"

Undyne looked back up at her.

"Nahhhh."

"Please."

Undyne snorted and stood back up.

"Welp. Let's see where this goes."

Frisk felt her anxiety returning in a swarm.

 _It'll be fine. It's fine._

As they began down the stone hallway, Frisk noticed an odd but familiar smell.

As they continued, Frisk began to be able to identify the smell more as it became stronger. It smelled like ozone, and smoke.

She also noted the air became unnaturally warm for the underground.

The hallway was soon encased by a red light, with electrical torches strewn across the walls. The walls became more fine and constructed, and after that Frisk could hear low thrumming that shook uncomfortably into her chest.

"Yo… this is epic!" Undyne whispered.

"No, it's not." Frisk swallowed.

"Is… that… singing?" Frisk tilted her head as the thrumming became more pronounced.

"Maybe. What if this is a cult?" Undyne grinned. "That would be a lotta tea, huh?"

"Don't jinx it." Frisk huffed.

As they continued, an eventual exit could be seen.

Undyne ran up to it despite Frisk wanting to scream _don't run up to it._

"…dude, stay low." Undyne crouched. Frisk complied, shuffling up beside Undyne.

Outside was a series of mesh platforms and pathways that twirled and twined around what looked to be broken electrical equipment. Frisk recognized the now shut off power bulbs to be that of the Core's. There was nothing but what could have been part of an alarm system for lights, and it bathed the entire area in an unsettling red light.

Even more unsettling was the large body of monsters gathered on the pathways and platforms. A majority were crowded on the lowest platform, while some were scattered throughout the maze. They were all looking up, and stomping their feet to some foreign tune.

"What… the… hell…" Undyne whispered under her breath.

"You jinxed it… good job." Frisk whispered crossly.

"I didn't think… there would be a cult against the King… like… wow. What are they looking at?" Undyne tried looking up.

Frisk followed her eyes, and realized that their view was blocked by a power generator.

"I… don't know, but maybe we should just go and tell Silver?"

"Nah, let's figure out some more stuff before! Hey, maybe we can, like, take on all these guys!" Undyne snickered.

"If you want to be attacked by an angry cult, be my guest. I want no part." Frisk replied crossly. _There's no reason to stick around!_

Much to her annoyance, Undyne began to move along, going down the nearby ramp. Frisk exhaled and followed reluctantly.

As she followed close to the ground, Frisk kept a close eye on the monsters. They didn't look too out of the ordinary. Actually, they were just… normal monsters. However, seeing them in this light… she couldn't unsee all the fangs and claws and muscles.

 _I don't know why this is like this, but I want to go. N o w._

Frisk swallowed.

Undyne took an upwards path, clambering dangerously close to the monster's glance. They stopped their stomping and humming.

Frisk was fearful they had been spotted, and laid down dead still on the mesh. However, nothing happened.

She took a breath and kept following.

They came to a point behind the generator, and Undyne came back up to a crouch, safe from view.

Frisk came up beside her. The path continued upwards and forwards, and broke off to a point blocked by the generator.

They edged their way along the generator, peering around the edge.

There was a huge, stocky blue monster standing on the platform, hands on the railing. Well, two hands. He appeared to have four arms. He was wearing a black cloak with yellow trimming, and a tail snaked out from under the fabric. It was long with what appeared to be a mass of bone on the end. Long ears dropped out from behind the collar of the cloak, but that was all she could see.

 _Who is that?_ She wondered. He looked like a force to reckon with, and she had no idea what his front looked like yet.

She cowered down even more. _We should really go…_

The monster began speaking. His voice wasn't as deep and threatening as she thought it would be.

"Stones! It's wonderful to be here, gathered on this day! For we drink and plan our moves-"

"Yo, he sounds familiar!"

"Shhh!" Frisk was close to shoving Undyne. She was trying to hear what he was saying.

At that moment something sent the hair on the back of her neck on end.

" _Shh indeed."_

Frisk froze.

 _Shit._

Undyne spun around on her heels, jumping in the air. Frisk looked slowly over her shoulder.

In front of them was a tall, blue-grey furred cat monster . She had magenta eyes and a long scar going down the right side of her face. Long strips of fur hung from her huge ears and she wore samurai-esk styled armor. At her side was a sword.

Undyne reacted before any words could be exchanged, summoning a spear and slamming it where the cat was. The cat monster jumped away onto the railing.

"Vazind! We have intruders!" Her voice was deep and thick with an accent Frisk couldn't describe.

The monster who was previously speaking turned at once.

He was wearing no shirt under his cloak. However, he did have a pair of puffy purple pants tied at the top with a rope. Fangs poked from his under lip.

"Shit!" Undyne cursed as chattering began from below. Frisk felt her heart race and her ears pound as she was certain the other monsters would quickly be on their trail.

"What is going on!" Vazind asked.

"Visitors." The cat replied in a monotone voice.

Frisk took a step back.

"U-Undyne, we can't-"

"Fuck off! I can!"

"We can't! They will tear us to-" Frisk was cut off by the cat monster leaping from the rail and slicing at them with her sword. Frisk only just backed out of the blades way. The cat landed on the generator, leering down at them for another hit.

The mesh shook under her feet from undoubtedly monsters coming forth to see the commotion.

Frisk tugged on Undyne's sleeve assertively, feeling urgency rise into her throat.

"Let's _go!_ "

Undyne opened her mouth to argue, but snarled before turning to run up the path.

Frisk followed suit, her heart jumping with every shake of the rails.

The path lead up and around, then up a flight of stairs. It took them to a part of the Core that was actually lit, and eventually they were over the bright lights and flashing electricity once again.

Undyne stopped in front of her. Frisk nearly rammed into her.

"Gah, I can't believe I ran away like a coward!"

"W-wait, don't stop, are we sure they-" Frisk looked back. That was… too easy. Did they not give chase at all?

"They're probably… circling around the other side or something? Who knows. We didn't learn anything!"

Frisk tried to catch her breath. She felt like her eyes could pop out of her head.

"I… don't… wait, we did learn the big guy's name."

"Oh, yeah. I guess. Do you think he was a leader or something?"

"We can talk about it later. I want to get out of here. You said they could circle back around."Frisk pushed.

"Oh, fine. You are such a fuckin party pooper." Undyne rolled her eyes.

Frisk threw one more glance behind her before turning to follow Undyne.

However, as she did so, she heard a light thump behind her.

"You are smart, for a human. Let's keep everything you know… our little secret, shall we?" The same monotone, chilling voice growled.

Frisk whipped around to see glowing pink magic and hard, cold eyes staring right into hers from a few paces away.

The cat slammed the ball of magic into the ground and jumped away.

Undyne turned, spear in hand.

"get over here you little bastard! NYA!"

Undyne charged forward, nearly knocking Frisk over.

There was a sudden explosion as the ball of magic burst, and along with it part of the floor.

Undyne froze as the ground underneath their feet trembled.

"Oh shit! Frisk, go!" Undyne twirled and pointed away.

Frisk looked around frantically before moving to start running again, but at that point it was too late.

The ground crumbled and gave way beneath their feet, leaving them to the shining light of the Core.

* * *

 **I know it's been 3 months. I'm sorry.**

 **This chapter is gonna have wonky writing bc it was written in chunks far apart from one another.**

 **I've posted a few updates on my DA awhile ago, for why this is taking so long, besides personal reasons.**

 **I promise I'm not giving up on this story. I love where it is going too much for that.**

 **I just don't know about the update schedule currently.**

 **I MAY be getting a lap top soon, and I have an actual drawing tablet that could be used with it. If I get it anytime soon I want to make HT animations and PMVs and stuff. And, I could continue the comic!**

 **But for now… we have a half dead story. Lol.**

 **I'm still editing HT rn and stuff. But, there is a toyhouse folder for all Howlingtale designs. So if you want to see Vazind and this mysterious cat, as well as all the art I have of Frisk and Sans, links are in my DA profile.**

 **Anyways, a smaller part of my lack of motivation (not the biggest reason by far) is the lack of interest in HT. So… if anyone has extra time, and it isn't a bother, maybe try to increase awareness somehow? Idk.**

 **Anyways, hopefully it isn't 3 months till the next update lmao (I'm excited for the next chapter, and there is a teaser over on my DA. It's the ? journal)**

 **Also the walnut beta reader will return next chapter, sorry for any spelling and autocorrect errors!**

 **~comycat**

 **(Also use #Howlingtale on twitter I just started using twitter plz daddy)**


	13. Chapter 13- G73r

**Make sure you read the Blackladder short before this!**

* * *

For what felt like the longest time, Frisk couldn't move. She couldn't feel her body. She couldn't even think. She was conscious, but not aware of her body or in any control thereof. Everything was just black, empty and nothing.

 _Nothing…_

But then, for some reason, her control clicked back to her like snapping the batteries back into a remote. The connections, the thoughts, the movements started again.

By the time she could move, she was laying on the ground. However, it was _still_ completely dark. Black. She could see her own hands and limbs perfectly, oddly enough.

It took her a moment to collect her senses.

 _What… happened?_

"HEY!"

Frisk shrieked and looked upward, looking toward the voice while scrambling her arms.

Undyne was standing over her, hands on her hips.

"U-Undyne?"

"No, I'm Santa. Ho-Fucking-Ho." She glared, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"N-not fu-funny." Frisk stood up slowly, looking around. Also regretting not drinking her anxiety medications.

 _Oh no… I know this place…_

"No…"

"What? You know where the hell we are?" Undyne scratched her head.

"Uh….h… y-yes, I do."Frisk was chilled to the bone. She wrapped her arms around herself and sniffled, her throat still feeling scratchy.

 _The void… how do we get out? Who else is here?…_

"Frisk? Where are we?"

"I-it's hard to explain." Frisk began looking around. Was the Ultra save here? No… it couldn't be? That was in her own void, in her own mind somewhere…

However, when she thought of its form, a faint glimmer appeared to her side. It was a faint outline of what the Ultra Save used to be, but it was just that- an outline.

 _Is that… no. It's just like the other Saves. Something destroyed them all. Or perhaps, set them right._

"And that hard explanation is?" Undyne glared at her. "Or better yet, how we get out of here?"

Frisk hugged her arms tighter around her body and thought long and hard on how to get out. She remembered how she and Sans had gotten the amalgam Chara to fall down into the Core, just as they had now. But that plan failed, didn't it?

Chara was able to come back, but that was because she was nothing but a spirit kept alive by determination. By a purpose.

They were _still alive_.

And by the looks of it, she wanted to keep it that way.

"I… I… don't know." Frisk looked down. "This place… I don't even know what it is myself, exactly. All I know is that it's out of our own reality. The Core must have sent us here."

"Greaaat. There's literally nothing here." Undyne flopped onto the ground, looking up at the vast nothingness.

"No doors, no vents, no exits. No nothing. People, anime, gay fish, gay lizards, all gone." she huffed exasperatedly.

Frisk decided to sit down beside the angry fish.

 _I wonder… where did I fight Chara for the last time exactly? Where did I see Asriel? I don't remember, if I knew in the first place, that is. Maybe they are still here somewhere? I doubt Asriel is still around though… and if Chara was, that might not be a good thing._

"So… do you think we can bust through the floor?"

"What good would that do even if we could?" Frisk replied.

"What if it's, like, on top of our world?"

"What if it's below."

"What if it's sideways?"

"Undyne, I don't think it's going to work."

"Better that sitting around here doing nothing. I have a girlfriend I need to get back to! NGAAAAH!" Undyne summoned a spear and pounded the floor with it. The spear rebounded the floor with an echo, nearly hitting Undyne in the face.

"SHIT!" She stomped the ground furiously after summoning back her weapon.

"Told you. Just like I told you this all was a bad idea." Frisk crossed her arms.

" " _I told you so wah wah wah_!" Kiss my ass!"

"I'm not lesbian like you."

"Yeah, 'cuz you're dating an alcoholic, douchebag, weirdo skeleton furry."

"Other monsters think he's hot, so like."

"I don't think monster standards make human standards. You could literally go kill a human, rip out it's insides, and have a fucking better Sans right there!"

"You could go to a pet store and get a mini-Alphys minus the anime obsession." Frisk didn't want to make fun of Alphys, Alphys was innocent. Still. It was awkward how one could find a creature just like her pretty easily.

"Hell, I could go to a fish market and be a-" Undyne was cut off by a loud, unidentifiable animal noise. It echoed through the emptiness, coming from seemingly nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

Frisk felt the blood drain from her face.

"Oh…"

"We aren't alone in here? What the hell was that?" Undyne summoned a spear. "A raccoon having a seizure?"

"Shhh! Maybe you should be quieter!" Frisk hushed. _How would an animal of all things get here? Well, I guess it could have fallen into the void, but… that's kind of weird._

"YO! THING! COME FIGHT ME! NGAAAAAAH!"

"Undyne!"

Frisk was unable to chastise her more as the low, rumbling snarls reached her ears. Her tail curled around her leg, puffed up like the Gyftmas tree.

 _Oh shit…_

There was tense silence, as Undyne stood beside her with spear in hand. Despite being blue, Frisk could feel a heat radiating from its surface. Had that been there before?

Frisk almost thought she saw a stir of movement in the darkness in front of her, and then-

Something leaped from the darkness with a bark, and Frisk only saw a blur as she just barely spun out of the way of the creature. There was a flash of icy blue as Undyne attempted to attack it and missed.

Frisk turned to face it, blinking rapidly as the blood pumped in her ears.

Undyne lowered her spear a little, her yellow eye widening in confusion.

"Huh? Is that…"

"A skeleton?" Frisk finished, also confused.

It stood on all fours a little bit away, tail held erect in a stance of aggression. It has ragged and torn clothes and hung from its frame, and it's legs were warped and unnatural looking. It's hands, too, were warped, almost like a mixture of a paw and a hand. Wolf ears had grown out of its skull, patches of fur surrounding them. The creature had wide, dark, crazed eyes and saliva dripping from its wolf-like jaws.

"Holy shit, if that thing's a skeleton it's real fucked up."

"No kidding…" Frisk furrowed her brow. _How did it get here? Why is it like that? I thought Sans and Papyrus were the only skeletons left?_

Undyne huffed. "Huh, and I thought Sans was bitchy."

Frisk took a deep breath.

"Um… hello? It's ok, we don't want to fight you, it's-"

"Dude, it attacked us! The thing wants to kill us!"

"You don-"

The creature grinned widely and leaped again, this time at Undyne.

Undyne stepped backward, summoning a line of spears from the ground to stop it. However, the skeleton just scrambled onto the spears and hauled itself over, slashing at Undyne.

"Undyne!" Frisk realized she was rather useless. No knife, no weapon, nothing.

"Just stay out of the way for now!" Undyne yelled back, balling up here fist and punching the creature away. It merely staggered from the impact, as if it didn't even feel the pain. It slashed at Undyne again before sinking its sharp teeth into her arm.

"Ugh, gross!" Undyne slammed it in the ribs with her knee, dislodging it from her arm before sending a spear through its clothes and sending it flying a distance away.

It twisted unnaturally to land on its feet, the drool dribbling from its mouth now pink with blood. It shook its head before stalking around Undyne in a circle, muttering some sort of gibberish that Frisk couldn't make out.

Undyne stretched her arm, grinning.

"Ah, that was a good warm up. Now, freak, where were we? The part where you _die?_ " Undyne pulled her arm back and then shot it forward, sending a barrage of spears toward the skeleton. They were unlike any spear Frisk had seen from Undyne, though, they were _orange and hotter than ever_.

The creature jumped, a few of the spears making contact with the ground below it and melting into a lava-like substance. The rest of the spears twirled around, and followed their target until they made contact with its bones. The skeleton shrieked as the spears formed into magma and melted their contact points.

Frisk cringed, hearing the creature plop to the ground with a thump, as well as it's cries of pain.

"That'll show ya!" Undyne grabbed her injured arm, but her expression wasn't a pained one; it was a passionate one. An expression that could rival the sun itself.

Frisk moved toward Undyne, not even wanting to look over at the horrific sight of melting bone.

"That's… a bit overboard, isn't it?"

"Nah! I haven't been able to practice that attack! Alphys doesn't let me after… the incident. FUHUHUHUHUH! And you wonder why my house catches on fire so many times!" Undyne slapped her thigh, not because of any reason Frisk could think of, but just to do it.

"Man, I wish there were some boulders around here to suplex.." she muttered to herself.

"Are you ok?" Frisk asked, seeing Undyne's bite wound with concern.

"Oh?" She looked at her bleeding arm. " Oh yeah, that happened. Yeah, it doesn't even hurt!"

"I guess… that's good? Maybe?"

"It's FINE! Now, we- YO, WATCH OUT!"

Frisk didn't have time to move as something barreled her over, sinking sharp, hard claws into her shoulders. Frisk cried out as she was met by those deep, insane green eyes.

Frisk put her feet up against its chest, pushing against it's ribs to free herself from it's lock on her arms; it was a grueling struggle that seemed to last _hours,_ feeling the melting bone from its body fall with a splat on her. Luckily, it sizzled up when it touched her, but that didn't help the fact that it snapped its jaws, trying as hard as it could to sink it's teeth into her neck.

From beneath the melting bone there was new bone growing, as if nothing had happened. It was healing itself! Frisk felt a new surge of adrenaline surge in her veins as desperation kicked in full throttle.

Frisk kicked against it harder, trying to push it off to no avail. Her heart pounded in her throat, her senses picked up tenfold, and a low growl formed in her lungs as she pushed with all her strength.

Suddenly, she felt the claw like fingers ripped up from her shoulder, nearly carrying her with the skeleton as Undyne pulled it up by the back of its tattered blue uniform, slamming it hard into the ground. Frisk scrambled away, sweat dripping from her face, as it sprung back up and attempted to engage Undyne again. She took deep breaths, trying to quell her already bad anxiety.

"What the _fuck?_ " Undyne tried to send a spear through its skull, but it was too nimble and slashed at her good eye. She ducked under its arm and elbowed its ribs, sending it flying again. "It should be DEAD!"

Frisk, still breathing hard, stood up.

"I-I don't… it should be…" her legs shook, no.. Everything shook. That was close. Too close.

 _How useless can I possibly be?_

Undyne pulled her bow from her back and quickly mounted an arrow, but the skeleton made its way towards her too quickly. She had to kick it away once more, but this time it summoned bones that Undyne had to reflect with her spears.

Undyne cursed under her breath and took the offensive, running to the monster and grabbing it by the shirt before pounding its face with her fist. She forced it to the ground and then, in one swift motion, sent a spear right through its forehead.

Frisk realized, as she saw its blood, that something else was off. The blood was almost black, and extremely thick. There was also not enough of it for such a mortal wound.

 _It's… it can't be corrupted Determination! It's a monster, if it had DT it would have melted a long time ago!_

Undyne growled as the monster twitched and snarled, somehow STILL alive.

Frisk snapped back from her musings when she saw a shadow flash behind her friend.

"Undyne, watch out!"

Undyne twirled around, looking for the threat, as a beast formed of shadow leaped at her blind side. She swung her bow at it, making it disintegrate only to materialize a few feet away.

It was a wolf, transparent and faded. It's eyes were blood red, but it's teeth just as black as its body.

More shadow beasts formed around Undyne in a circle, each growling and closing in on her threateningly.

"Heh, nice try." She raised her hand, and in an instant a flurry of spears rained down upon the beasts. They faded into the air.

However, as that was happening, the skeleton pulled the spear from its head, sending thick black substance splattering over the ground. The wound closed up as if it never happened.

 _It's not sustaining damage…_ Frisk swallowed. _If it can't be killed, Undyne will be fighting this thing for eternity!_

The skeleton muttered more gibberish, barked, then leaped at Undyne again. It managed to scrape her shoulder with its claws before she punched it away, sending an arrow to shatter a portion of its ribcage in an instant. Despite the perfect shot, the skeleton didn't even seem fazed aside from the black goop that was now pouring from its mouth. Frisk shivered.

 _What the hell is wrong with that thing?!_

"Dammit! Agh, just DIE!" Undyne sent a huge barrage of orange spears, then another wave of blue. The void was lit by flashing and small explosions, and Frisk covered her eyes with her forearm as she felt the wind from the blasts toss her hair and ears.

Undyne was visibly sweating, her fins fanned out as large as they could get. She seemed content that her attack killed its target.

"Even if it survived that, it would be nothing but smithereens." She panted. "God damn. What the legit HELL was that?"

Frisk didn't like her walking away from the smoke. After all, nearly every show taught her walking away from the smoke assuming the adversary was dead was never a good idea. However, the smoke cleared to nothing but a few puddles of molten spears.

 _Oh, ok. It's actually molecules now. Ok._

Frisk shuddered, the disturbing face flashing in her head.

"Don't ask me. Are you ok?"

"I'm annoyed. Like, the thing wouldn't _die._ Death is satisfying and being denied it is like… NGAH!"

"That's… not something you'll find in oddly satisfying Instagram videos." Frisk sniffed, an oddly comforting habit at this point.

"What? You talkin' about those weird soap videos Sans likes to watch?"

"Yeah. He actually ordered the soap and tried to eat it."

"Pffffbt. Are you serious? Why not eat the soap in the bathroom?"

"Why not try NOT eating any soap? And Papyrus likes the liquid soap with the fish on it, so there's no hard soaps at home."

"Generic ass soap."

Frisk shrugged. "Papyrus likes it, and Sans doesn't try to eat it, so it's a win win." Frisk almost wondered if that was _why_ Papyrus got them in the first place.

"Sooo… how we gonna get outta here? I'm sure there's more where that came from. As much as fighting things forever sounds heckin' fun, I want my girlfriend back man." Undyne looked over to where the skeleton used to lie.

Frisk swallowed, feeling anxiety stir in her stomach. Something didn't feel right, that was for sure.

"I… have no idea…" She hugged herself, trying to get comfort from the action. _I… I want to go home too…_

"Well, we could try walking a ton. Maybe there's something in here?"

"I doubt there's anything but trouble." Frisk muttered.

"You'll never know until you try!" Undyne turned, her mind made up. She put her bow back in its place on her back and started walking.

Frisk sighed and decided it was better than just sitting around.

"You all will _pay!_ "

Frisk stiffened and spun back around.

 _Who… it couldn't be!_

But it was. Standing there, virtually unharmed, was the crazed skeleton, eyes glowing green. Sharp, edged bones surrounded him and he growled menacingly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The skeleton yelled something too garbled under his growling voice to make sense of, but Frisk's ears found it akin to the word _die._

The bones turned in the air, sharp points aimed right at her as they moved in a flash.

Frisk screamed and covered her face, readying for the pain-

But then, a new sound blared from right in front of her, a sound that was so.. familiar.

Frisk slowly moved her arms out of the way. Undyne had moved up to her side, spear in hand, although a bit late.

"Who the fuck are _you?!_ "

Frisk looked up.

There was a tall, black figure in front of her. The bottom of his coat was ragged and torn as it waved.

Beside him were two large skull creatures… almost exactly like Sans's Blasters, except more slimmer, with curling horns on top of their heads. Their eyes blazed a vibrant purple.

 _That's where I heard that sound before! But how…_

The figure turned around, slowly and stiffly.

He, too, was a skeleton. His bone was a more clear, pristine white, and he stood with a sense of dignity and professionalism. A crack ran up his right eye, and claw marks crawled down the left. In the upper left corner of his face was another set of claw marks, seemingly from a different animal as they were more ragged. He wore a blue shirt under his black coat, and a pair of grey dress pants accompanied by the most formal shoes one could wear.

"What the fuck is this, the skeleton hang out club?" Undyne growled and pointed the spear at him.

Frisk couldn't pull her eyes away from him, and his gaze caught hers as well. There was something… something far too familiar about him. The shape of his pupils…

"I apologize for my delay. I am W.D Gaster. Pleased to make your acquaintance." His eye lights moved to Undyne. "Undyne is your name, correct?"

"Watch out, he's attacking!" Frisk pointed behind Gaster, at the monster running up to sink his teeth into all three of them.

Gaster just blinked, and in an instant they were surrounded by a translucent purple barrier. It rose from the ground in a circle around the three of them, and the skeleton bounced off the glowing shield.

"Woah, dude. Aren't you like, the former royal scientist before my girlfr-er, Alphys?"

"Yes, I was."

Frisk narrowed her eyes.

 _Gaster… Gaster… that's Sans's dad… but… didn't he die? Either way…_ Frisk had to stop herself from snarling.

Gaster laid his eyes upon her again, and she could see him analyzing her.

Just as Sans did.

"I can see my son didn't spare you the details." He observed flatly.

"No, he didn't." Frisk replied sharply.

 _This guy… he's an asshole._

"Son? Who? What the hECK!"

"This is Sans's long dead dad, somehow." Frisk answered. "Care explaining?"

"WHOA! Sans has a DAD! Are you Lucifer?"

Gaster cleared his throat.

"As you may have known, I "died" after an experiment of mine, supposedly. In truth I fell into the Core while doing some tests, and was sent here just as you have been. The Core, you see, is built upon technology I carelessly made to milk the benefits of multidimensional physics. This void is our world's default for when something is placed outside of our reality, which is what the Core does while converting energy to a useable form. This void is indefinitely vast as there are individuals in our own reality, and is connected to all matter within our reality. It is separate from time, as such one cannot age nor die from hunger or thirst."

Undyne started at him like he was a pink elephant.

"Uuuh… I didn't understand half of that but… like, you just have been here for a long time."

"Who is that other skeleton?" Frisk asked, pointing behind Gaster to said creature, which was still trying to get at them.

"Ah, his name is Blackladder. You would not be familiar with monster legends and history as I am, especially Skeleton history. He was the first Moonblood skeleton. His mind eroded under the magic to the point of insanity, where his own son had to slay him. His madness and anger kept his soul intact as a spirit, living here and collecting energy for many many decades. You see, any creature with a soul can maintain its form outside of reality. When one has determination, and a purpose, and can focus that intent, you can remain here."

"Determination? I knew it… he had the signs of corrupted determination… but if he's a monster, how does he even have it in the first place?"

"Many reasons. First, a monster can have intent, and I have found through research we can contain a power much similar to, but not the same as, Determination. Getting into those results will be too… lengthy. He is also a spirit, so any adverse effects do not harm him. Lastly, he is no longer even a monster. His condition has made him more beast than anything."

Frisk felt a chill go up her spine.

"You like needing out, don't ya old man. So, there a way for us to leave here or what?" Undyne put her hands behind her head nonchalantly, frustrating Frisk.

"Theoretically, Yes. I have foreseen your arrival for a long time. This void has shown me many things, and I have studied them for all these years." Gaster chuckled. "One could say this blunder was in fact far more fruitful than one could imagine."

Frisk furrowed her brow.

"And why should we trust you?"

"Yo, pipsqueak, maybe because if we don't we won't get outta here? There isn't much he could actually do anyways." Undyne replied.

 _You don't understand._ Frisk silently snapped.

Gaster kept his eyes on her… those same damned eyes. Maybe they were different in shape, but she could see Sans. Those were _his_ eyes, and he didn't deserve to have them.

However, Gaster did not seem angry or annoyed. He simply showed a silent understanding.

"I do not intend ill will towards either of you. Especially you, Frisk. Just as my son had. And you trust him, do you not?"

"You are _nothing_ like Sans!" Frisk snapped. Her heart raced in her chest.

"Things are not as simple as you see them, especially as you see them through his words. He's made mistakes just like my own, because he inherited my traits more than he ever did his mother's. Neither of us deserve forgiveness in all truths, but you still gave him yours and your trust. I simply ask that you lend me that trust for just a moment."

Frisk balled up her fists, feeling fire burn in her chest and throat.

 _How DARE he compare himself to Sans? He's the reason Sans is the way he is in the first place! He caused all of it! And why? Because…_ Frisk slowed down for a moment. _Because…_

She closed her eyes and let her shoulders fall.

"Fine."

"Ummm… can we leave now? I want to get back in time to watch Game of Thrones!" Undyne pounded at the ground with her feet impatiently.

Gaster coughed, probably not being too keen on dealing with an impatient fish.

"Yes, yes, I will get to that. Listen very carefully, both of you. As you are aware, I have been living here for many years. In that time, I have gained invaluable knowledge. I foresaw your arrival many years before it actually happened. Thus, I have worked on a contraption with similar technology to the Core, except much downsized, that will hopefully return us to reality. It combines the energy producing methods of the Core with teleportation abilities."

Undyne flipped her hair out of her eye and huffed.

"If you made a machine or whatever, why didn't you go back and tell us "HEY DON'T FALL INTO THE CORE?"

"Because, I myself do not have enough power to charge the machine. I have tried of course, and the machine has taken my magic and worked with it, but it is not nearly enough to charge it up completely, let alone enough to send me back to our reality."

Gaster played with the collar of his coat, almost sheepishly.

"And, as you may see, I've had this nuisance to deal with. He does not give up, and I am not entirely equipped to deal with him, not even counting his inability to die. I am a scientist, not a fighter." Gaster coughed awkwardly again.

"He can never die, huh? That sucks. There's gonna be a lunatic skeleton running around forever man."

"Not necessarily. One day his power will run dry. But, that is not our concern in this moment. Now, watch." Gaster took a few steps back until he was right against the barrier wall, then slowly widened it so there was more room. Blackladder snarled and barked outside the purple magic.

Then, there was a faint glow in the middle of the barrier, causing both Frisk and Undyne to step back instinctively. Slowly, a white circular device with a webbed middle appeared.

"Where did you get the stuff to make this?'

"From my own magic. It took a long time, but I figured out how to make what I needed eventually."

"Why didn't Sans inherit your brains, man." Undyne put her hands on her hips.

Gaster let out a short, deep chuckle that made Frisk feel a needle in her heart.

"He did, it's just kept dormant."

"How do we work this?" Frisk interjected, not caring how rude she sounded.

"Oh, yes. Frisk, you will be required, but Undyne will be doing most of the work. Do you remember a red artifact that used to reside in Waterfall?"

"Oh, that red ball? It, uh, kinda disappeared." Undyne laughed.

Frisk stared Gaster down. _Why… that's an odd situation to remember… has he been watching us forever?_

"I foresaw this a long time ago, as I stated before." Gaster seemed to read her mind. "The object, it connected with your magic and melded into it. Have you been feeling warmer, and has your magic been taking a hotter form?"

Undyne blinked.

"Uhhh… is that bad?"

"No, no. Not at all. You see, you were always hindered by the moon magic of the underground; it makes sense, you are a sunblood. The two magic types act as opposing forces. That orb you found was a shard left of the original sun stone, carried over by travelers from long ago. The artifact has enhanced you and your magic far beyond what you have even noticed. You rival, perhaps even exceed, the forces of the king himself now. You just need to tap into that power and learn to use it. It is foreign to you, especially as you are a more.. *ahem* _physical_ character."

"Really? So I can kick his ass and take over the throne? QUEEN UNDYNE!"

"Please no." Frisk squeaked. _That would be hell._

Gaster rolled his eyes.

"Not yet. You have excessive magic but you have no way of using it productively. Now, what you can do is charge your magic into the machine so it begins its energy conversion process. It will take an incredible amount of energy to take us all back. Frisk, you will also need to charge the machine with Determination from your soul." He turned to her.

Frisk flicked her ears.

"How am I to do that? It's not like I can just manifest it. And, I haven't even felt it as of late."

"We shall get to that. First. Undyne, you must activate your sun magic to proceed."

"So… I make a big spear? NGAAA! HEC-"

"No. This does not involve spears."

"Oh."

"Close your eyes for me, Undyne."

"No."

"Then we sit here for a few millennia I suppose."

"Agh." Undyne closed her _eye,_ groaning.

"Alright. Frisk, I would back away if you value your health." Gaster motioned for her to move.

Frisk bit her tongue and complied, she would have to bottle up her outrage for now.

Gaster straightened and rested his arms behind his back.

"Good. Now, Undyne, make sure your breathing is even. Calm yourself down."

"Calm? What's that?" Undyne grinned cheekily.

He just stared at her silently.

After a few moments, he spoke again.

"Now, try to feel your soul. Keep your mind on it. When you've done that, try to feel it a little closer. Look for a sensation of heat."

Frisk was surprised that the violently independent Undyne was actually listening. Then again, she was probably drawn in by the promise of great power.

She was actually nervous about what would happen if Undyne _could_ dethrone Doggo. Would she? She wasn't the biggest fan of him, after all…

"Ok, I feel the hot thing. What next?"

"Well, pull it into your body essentially. It may feel overwhelming at first, once it comes out. You also may experience changes in your physical body. Make sure to keep as much of it in your body as you can for the time being."

"Okaaaay…"

Undyne furrowed her eyebrows, but nothing happened.

Frisk stared expectantly for a few heartbeats.

After that, she turned to Gaster with a wag of her tail.

"Is… something supposed to happen?"

Gaster held up his hand.

"Patience."

Frisk gave him a skeptic glare.

 _If this ends up being bullshit, I'll make sure you-_

Frisk's mind was cut off by a wave of overwhelming heat.

She looked over, her ears stiffening.

There was a hot air surrounding Undyne, causing strands of her hair to float upward. The end of her shirt waved ever so slightly.

 _Something is… it feels just like that orb in Waterfall! She really did absorb it…_

The power really did feel like the opposing force of a magnet. It made her uncomfortable to the core of her being, and she backed away another couple of steps.

Then, there was a flash of gold.

Frisk flinched and covered her eyes, feeling an overwhelming sensation blow through the little space. Her legs began to shake without her accord, her muscles tightening. Even the muffled barking outside their barrier subsided as a powerful roar of magic replaced it.

Frisk had to uncover her eyes slowly, as there was still a powerful golden glow that was hard for her eyes to adjust to. Her heart felt like it was trying to crawl out of her chest.

When she could keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds, she felt her jaw drop.

Golden magic curled up the sides of the barrier in waves, as Undyne stood in the middle of the uproar. Gaster was right- she had changed. She had two large, slightly curling horns poking up from her forehead, while a symbol of three loops interconnected shimmered above her eyes. Her shoulders had a few small spikes on them.

Undyne opened her eye, and it was far more… snake-like. There was something glowing behind her eyepatch, almost as if the magic had filled her empty eye socket.

There were a few moments of silence, and a Frisk thought for just a moment Undyne had changed. Become more sated, silent and deadly, wise beyond comprehension-

"HOLY SHIT!"

Never mind.

Undyne looked at her hands, her arms, and her magic excitedly. Her excitement sent more powerful waves of magic, causing Frisk to grit her teeth.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Undyne, easy! If you keep it up, you'll roast us alive in the bubble!" Gaster yelled.

"Oh, whoops. Uh… hold on." Undyne closed her eyes again, and the magic waves decreased in intensity.

"You have far more power than I ever expected. Frisk, I doubt we will even need power from your soul, I'm worried we could even override the machine. If you ever learn to use all that power, you would be one of- if not the most- powerful monsters."

"Yeah! See Frisk, imma' kick ass! Hahaha!"

"Euhhhhh… yeaaah… can we get this over with, I'm starting to feel sick." Frisk looked over to Gaster.

"Yes, being Moonblood and trapped in this space is not a good combination. Undyne, I need you to try to focus magic into the little circle right there." Gaster walked up the the machine and touched an LED button that connected an LED ring that went around the device. "After that it will travel through the cords to be converted, and if we get enough it will create a current we can go through. Frisk, I will let you know if we need you. I will have to take down the shield right before we leave, so make sure once it's done you get in promptly."

"Yeah, yeah, old fart. Let's go!" It wasn't like her to be so disrespectful, but she didn't care. She was mad and wasn't going to let this go so easily.

Undyne turned to the device, stretching out her arms with her palms facing the LED target. The golden magic was shimmering around her body, outlining her muscles and each strand of hair.

Frisk swallowed nervously, feeling sweat beading up on her temples.

"Are you absolutely sure it'll work?" Frisk asked Gaster over the roar of magic, which was difficult.

"To be completely truthful, it's all hypothetical. I never had the materials to pour this much magic into the device. "

"Oh boy…"

"I wouldn't worry. I was the royal scientist for a reason, after all."

"Shitty reason." Frisk mumbled under her breath.

Frisk returned her attention to the machine.

The LED ring around the device was flashing yellow, and electricity was sparking along the webs in the middle. The crackling made Frisk even more nervous.

"Keep going!" Gaster shouted. "The light should go red when it's full!"

Undyne seemed slightly strained. There was still an abundance of magic around, Frisk wondered if it was from the effort of controlling and funneling said magic. But she knew Undyne wasn't going to collapse any time soon.

The circle slowly began to flash orange.

"We are almost there! Make sure the second it opens you stop and jump in!"

Undyne closed her eye again and gave one last grunt, sending a huge wave of shimmering gold into the air.

There was a red flash, and the barrier Gaster had casted fell as a red dome appeared above the machine.

"In! Now!"

Frisk hesitated while Undyne jumped straight in. Electricity engulfed her body and flashed, and suddenly she was gone.

Blackladder leapt at Gaster, and he fended the crazed monster off with a line of bones.

"What are you doing? In!"

Frisk shot him a peeved look before grabbing the edge of her shirt, feeling her palms go clammy.

 _It's all or nothing, I suppose. Here goes…_

Frisk took a deep breath before jumping into the dome, squeezing her eyes shut as a shock traveled through her body.

Then everything went white.

* * *

 **Took forever, I know. I'm sorry haha-**

 **So, a little explanation. As you know, Frisk gained physical additions after being exposed to the moon magic. The same is happening to Undyne (the symbol described is a Irish/Celtic symbol for power). I know Gold as the color is a bit iffy as we have yellow, but think of it as a darker, more shimmering and sparkly magic.**

 **Glitter power bois**

 ***Heck yeah!***

 **The comic is officially rebooted. I'm probably going to work between this and the comic by weeks: one week for comic and one for this, ect.**

 **I currently don't have WiFi, haha.**

 ***:'( A moment of silence for Comy's dead wifi...***

 **HT is being uploaded to Ao3, and the tumblr is way more active. I can respond to comments on A03, which is nice (I can here, but it's weird).**

 **Last chapter kinda' crushed me, seeing as it only got one review. But it's fine. I'm super excited to get this story going, because I feel once it's going it'll be decent. I've changed things around AGAIN (rearranging things.) I know I said Gaster wasn't going to come back, and there is someone else returning too who I said wasn't coming back. However Gaster was planned for a long time now, evidence by the teaser on DA (Journal titled "?" And in Wingdings.**

 **Hopefully the writing wasn't completely unbearable, and I hope you have a Gucci day.**

 **ComyCat**

 ***And the nut-free beta, CatCrazie.***


End file.
